


Slow Down

by I_Otaku



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Description of injuries in second person, Gen, I'm sitting under a swimming pool with a lighter kind of slow burn, Injury to the reader, Join my moth cult, Lil bit of anarchy, Misunderstandings, Other, POV Second Person, Pov depiction of panic, Slow Burn, So be warned, Well we're halfway to a cult, You know that trope of overhearing a conversation and coming to the wrong conclusion?, also, gifted to my fellow moth fuckers, just a bit, rating for swearing, that's here too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 55,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Otaku/pseuds/I_Otaku
Summary: You move to Kepler West Virginia to get away from your family, get away from the stress of your old job, and to start fresh. Kepler is quiet, calm, and it feels like a new home. You make friends, find your own comfortable spot in the town- but most everything changes when you meet the mystery man tucked away inside Eastwood RV park. Strangely stunning and attractive to danger- you realize that what was calm is hiding a storm, what was quiet was a silencing.Maybe you'll figure out what's happening in this strange place, maybe you'll fall in love along the way. Or maybe, just maybe, you'll see the world as you know it come crashing down around you.
Relationships: Indrid Cold (The Adventure Zone)/Reader
Comments: 44
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopeless_aromantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_aromantic/gifts), [carceryvale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carceryvale/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You move to Kepler. A man named Leo keeps you afloat. A late night pizza run, and forgetting to make your bed. Making a home.

Kepler is by no means the type of place you'd choose of anywhere in the world, but as you drag your final box up the outdoor staircase, you think you can get used to it. The cardboard box scrapes against the cement floor and you worry for just a moment about shredding it before your back reminds you that you do not exercise as much as you should. Fiddling with the keys to your place you push the door open and drag the final box to join the rest in littering the place. 

After running back down the stairs and closing up the truck (and tipping the driver) you close the door and peel off your early autumn layers. The sea of giant tubs and cardboard boxes is stressful, but also relieving in its own way. After all, you've moved out here in the dead zone to get away from your life. You did not want the invitation of being snowed in with a bunch of people you're related to. Get away, take a break from work, set up a new life in a little town where the best wifi you'll get is in the woods halfway to Charleston. 

At least you downloaded all your spotify playlists, you think as you set your phone down and crack your neck. Leo (the man who owns the general store you passed by) is the one who offered you the place, something about the old tenant moving to live the last bit of her life with her children and grandchildren. You jumped on the chance, even if he called the wrong number initially. He's left most of the place furnished, the old woman couldn't get most of it out. You dust off a small fold out desk and whistle, pulling it around your boxes to nestle it directly under the main room window. Then when the sun shines you can draw and look at the sky. Landscapes have always been one of your favorite things, the view from your window doesn't show a lot of buildings but it's still something. 

Clothes get unfolded and refolded, drawers are organized, the desk is filled and primped first before anything else gets hardly any attention. Sketchbooks pile up on most boxes and flat surfaces but that's just what you're like. The sun has already set when you sit down to breathe, lumpy dusty couch now free of boxes. You twist the cap off your water bottle and drink, humming afterwards to make a mental list of what you have to do tomorrow. Find Leo and thank him, pick up groceries, walk around to get acquainted a little bit, hopefully find somebody to hang out with-

A knock snaps you back into your very sore body. You push up from the couch and make for the door, glancing through the peephole. 

It's a man, half a head taller than you, white sparse mustache bright on his dark skin. 

"Hey, kid? You in there? It's-" You recognize the thick New York drawl and pull the door open. 

"Leo!" You cheer, arms out wide. 

He smiles down at you, pulls off his light blue beanie and gives a slight bow. "The one an' only. Hey, how ya doin'? Made your bed yet?" 

"I'm not that young," You cross your arms, but your smile gives you away. 

"If you don't do it you're gonna forget until you're too tired t'do it." 

"Alright alright I haven’t made the bed- but yeah I got all my stuff up from the truck and I tipped the kid. I was just thinking about how I was gonna have to find you tomorrow morning." 

Leo nods and slides his beanie back on, "Store opens at six, closes at seven. Unless there's a truck, then opens later- though I'm there early to stock and organize." 

"You do all that heavy lifting by yourself?"

"Spritely," He taps the side of his nose.

"You wanna come in? It's a mess but-" You step back and open the door more, gesturing vaguely over the- yeah mess is the best word. "Not as bad as it could be."

"Nah I got-” He glances down at the watch on his wrist and winces. “Shit, I gotta go. But visit me tomorrow, I’ll get together a welcome package of the move-in essentials.” He’s already unlocking his door across the hall, halfway through it before you have time to respond. He pauses for just a moment though.

“Definitely. See you tomorrow Leo!” He gives you a kind smile and half assed two finger salute before disappearing inside. You echo him, returning to your own mess. You yawn as you stop your music, stomach rumbling. The fridge (as you expected) is empty, and you sigh. There was a pizza hut not too far right? You guess your options are limited. 

Warm coat and lucky scarf over your aching muscles you trundle down the stairs in the chilly night air. You look over the railing for a few minutes, catching the sky’s slow change from last evening glow to full dark of night. A few of the trees sway, some already empty of leaves, some mid shed, some coniferous and warmly bundled up for the coming winter. You rub your arms and remember your own bundling, more specifically your quest for ‘za. You climb down the stairs and tighten your scarf, pausing. 

There’s a weird noise, like a rake slicing through a pile of leaves, and a cut off huff- You glance around, hands shoved in the hand holds of your scarf. 

“Hello?” 

Wind rustles, sending leaves skittering across the sidewalk. You rub your hands in your scarf and huff yourself. You really need to eat. You circle around to the front of the building, glancing up from the sidewalk up at your window. You can just barely see your desk in one window, and then closer to the corner of the building you see what you can only assume is your bedroom, the streetlight catches on it and you make a mental note to close the blinds before changing for bed. 

Kepler isn’t especially busy after the sun goes down, you hear some motorbikes rumbling in the distance, you see some stores closing up for the night. It takes you a little while to find the pizza hut, you expect to find a tall sign but you find it opposite Leo’s general store. The pizza hut is warm and you shiver at the pleasant temperature. Inside it’s not too busy, a few kids in leather jackets and what seems to be a friend running the register. 

You walk up, order something filling and big enough for leftovers tomorrow. As the clerk nods somebody calls from the seating area. 

“Hollis! Can I get a water cup? One for your favorite girl~?” A girl leans over the back of her booth, fluttering her eyelashes. Glancing at the clerk’s name tag you see their name, Hollis, and a little pin depicting a knife reading 'they them or else'.

“You’re my favorite when you’re not hounding me for free stuff Abbie.” They yell back, “Just a minute,” They say to you.

“Nah, don’t worry,” you wave your hand, “Just got in late, I’ll let you get back to the fun stuff quick.”

“Haven’t seen you around, didn’t want to be rude about it.” Hollis calls, disappearing behind the dividing wall into the kitchen. 

“Just moved in, in the apartment block down on fourth street. Any advice?”

“Yeah-” They return after a few minutes, warm pizza box in their hands. “There’s a lodge topside, a buncha weird dangerous stuff goes down up there. I’d stay away from it. And if you’re really a good person consider tipping.”

That gets a laugh out of you, and you slide ample change across the counter from your pocket. 

“I’ll keep both in mind. Have a good night.”

The walk home feels weirder than the exploration for pizza, you know where you’re going but something just feels different this time. You chalk it up to being outside in the dark before you know the whole town. Your apartment building is just as you left it, you climb up the stairs on sore legs.

You sit on your new couch, pizza box open and eyes slowly slinking shut from your exhaustion. After hastily shutting the box and shoving it in the fridge, you collapse on your mattress. You distantly scold yourself as you drift away without so much as a throw blanket. Leo was right.

Unbeknownst to you, just on the other side of the Greenbrier river someone lays in bed, paralyzed. Indrid Cold saw you move in, and while sometimes a fresh face in a small town like Kepler could be big news for the humans- Indrid rarely found gossip important. Gossip, when poorly contained or unreliably spread could raise dangers but most often meant nothing. 

You, were far more. The first time he saw you in his visions he assumed it was nothing, but as he went about his day he only ended up seeing you more. And more. You talked with Leo, never a chance of being rude or dismissive, keen enough to notice Duck and Leo’s training but not foolhardy enough to wander and discover them. The further he looked, he saw more and more, and being foolish himself he overreached, weeks ahead in an improbable offshoot of meeting you. Of hearing your voice, of you- 

The futures shift again, his lead vanishing and he starts again. He wants to learn about you. You’re new and interesting, while at the same time you’re, safe, for lack of a better word. You keep to yourself, don’t have immediate family or friends in the area, there was a fair chance you kept the lease tacked up on the wall because you’d leave after it ended. 

Indrid wants to meet you, learn about you, he sees you seated at your desk, sketchbook open as you doodle, and his cheeks warm. Would you two have a lot in common? Why was he getting so invested in this? Why could he not focus on anything other than you? 

The futures shift again, and again Indrid ignores anything else in the hopes of trailing after his visions.

You wake up, warm sunlight bleeding through the window and making you roll over. When you can convince yourself to get up, you sit and look out your window. A long scraggly tree branch casts a shadow into your room and you smile, it looks like one of those trees that grow without bark. You stretch your aching muscles and stand, disappearing to your bathroom with a change of clothes. 

Microwaved pizza is the breakfast of champions. You burn your mouth just a little as you eat, before wrapping yourself back up and heading out. You know where Leo’s is from your pizza run, and you barely get through the door before the man himself calls out to you. He calls your name and you turn, seeing him in an orange apron over his tracksuit behind the register. 

“Morning,”

“Morning-” you parrot, interrupted by a yawn.

“Lemme guess-”

You roll your eyes and speak with him. “Didn’t change the sheets.” You both say, Leo snickering. 

“Well, I got most of the survival kit set up back here, if you wanna get your groceries, uh- dish soap, toilet paper, laundry detergent, spray cleaner, hangers, anything you might want extra of or forgot to bring.” 

“Will do,” You disappear amongst the shelves, the doorbell ringing as another figure enters. You mill about, grabbing what Leo suggested and a few extra cans of food just to help your new place feel a little less lonely. A carton of eggnog, hell, why not?

Somebody is picking up another big order and they get to the register first, you have to hold back the urge to stare. They’re big, tall with broad shoulders and hair tied up in a french braid that turns into a bun- Leo wheels out a trolley loaded up with ingredients. 

“Ah, thanks. Mama said she wanted to bump up the order schedule,” They fish around in their pockets and pull out a checkbook. 

“No problem, I’ll fix it up later today then.” Leo types away on the register and tells the customer the total. They write a check and hand it over before wheeling the trolley out to the front door. At the lip they just lift the heaving thing, and Leo calls out to you. 

“Awful rude to stare.” He smiles. 

“Haven’t seen anybody quite like that around here, mostly crotchety old men and teenagers.” You unload your arms onto the counter and Leo makes a faux-affronted noise. 

“He works up topside,” Leo scans your pile of groceries with what seems like years of skill, and lifts (quite literally) a basket filled with move in necessities. 

“Little red bow and everything,” You smile.

“Yeah, charging you more for wrapping,” He replies, pointing to the total. You fork over your card and start situation everything together. “You gonna unpack today?” 

“That’s the plan, I might be back if it turns out I double forgot something.” 

“Closes at seven,” He reminds you.

“I remembered, so sad to see _your_ memory going though.” You say, taking your card back and smiling. Leo blows you a raspberry and you balance your way out the door smiling.

Apparently, a tad bit overbalanced, you have to stop and adjust yourself a few times to keep the bags from digging into your skin. After a few blocks an engine revs and you pause, setting your groceries down. Rolling up the street are three motorbikes; two black with gold accenting, led by one gold with black. The leader (you presume) takes off their helmet, revealing familiar sharp eye makeup.

“Oh, hello Hollis.” You say. 

“Need some help?” The other two remove their helmets, one being from last night and another from the same booth.

“Abbie, she,” Hollis points to the girl with space buns, “And Keith, he.” They point to the other figure, and he gives a salute.

You give your name and pronouns in return, all three nodding. “But I’m not sure about the whole- ‘get on a motorbike without a helmet and overloaded with groceries’ thing.” You smile and the three chuckle. 

“You’re staying in the block on fourth street right? How about we meet you there with some of your stuff?”

“Yeah!” Abbie adds.

“Don’t have anything better to do than play knights?” You smile, Hollis giving an elaborate melodramatic bow. 

“That’s- kinda our job. Safety patrol since Owens is a dick.”

“Alright, I’ll trust you with my groceries but I’ll meet you back at the building. If you decide to run off I can tell your manager.” 

“Alright Karen,” Keith mumbles, Abbie laughing into her gloved fist. You lift a few items and approach, Hollis popping open one of the panniers on the side of their seat. You deposit some of your smaller supplies, putting some more groceries in Abbie’s leather side bags, and Keith gets what remains. You keep the basket though, and the stuff you _really_ couldn’t do without. 

“Hornet delivery, at your service.” Hollis grins, dropping their helmet back on and clicking it in place. Abbie and Keith follow, and then the three are zooming off the remaining few blocks. With significantly less to carry the walk home is easier, you can look around as you walk. You stop by city hall, checking out storefronts to stop by once you’re all moved in. 

Back at the apartment block you find the three Hornets, sitting on their bikes with kickstands down and talking animatedly. As you approach they all wave and disembark, unloading their bikes. “Which one are you?”

“Upstairs, far corner from the stairs,” You wave them up and after fumbling with the keys you push the door open. Keith whistles at the sea of boxes, and you sigh. “Yeah, just put the stuff on whatever flat space you can find.”

“You want help unpacking?” Abbie asks as you start putting the groceries in the fridge. 

“No, I’ve got it.”

“Well if you ever need us I’ll write down the number of the Hornet’s Nest.”

“That what you guys are? Hornets?” Your voice echoes weird from the fridge but you do really need to get started unpacking. 

“Yeah, I put the number on your desk. Cool art by the way.” They add. 

“Thanks, I won’t keep you guys if there’s more bug patrolling to do,” you toss each a bottle of water. “I appreciate the help.”

“No problem, you seem pretty chill.”

“If you wanna hang out just give us a call, I have an extra helmet for my girlfriend but if you ever wanna go for a ride I’ll take you through the woods,” Abbie starts, Keith interrupting with an arm over her shoulder. 

“She’s a bit of a wild one, watch out.”

“Hey!”

“I’ll take you up on that. Alright, now I really do gotta get to work. Nice officially meeting you guys.” You wave them out of your apartment and they leave without complaint. With anything perishable put away, you can get down to brass tacks.

At the end of the day you’re mostly unpacked, you make your bed and get your towels and toiletries organized in the small bathroom.

You sit on your bed in comfy pajamas, microwave mac n cheese on your nightstand as you sketch in your sketchbook. Buildings you remember from your walk, portraits of Hollis, Abbie, and Keith, less serious portraits playing with the energy they gave off, you take a bite of your dinner and look out your window. The tree is still there, you decide to draw that too. The branches twist and shoot off in thin naked curving directions, it radiates from the corner of the spread to fill the empty spaces. 

You decide to head to bed early, and get right to work in the morning. 

Or least you planned to, instead you’re awoken by an unnatural noise. It’s like a shuffling, muted by the walls separating you from the outside world. It sounds like some kind of animal howling, the shuffling coming from (what you guess is) piles of leaves. Who plays with their dog at ass o’clock in the morning?! You huff and drag your pillow down over your head to muffle the sound.

As the morning comes you unroll from the blanket that has knotted up around you. Your hair is quite stunning, as you catch it stumbling into the bathroom to take care of your morning routine. You’re tired but not as exhausted as you expected the late night noise would render you. Breakfast, finishing unpacking, you bumble around the apartment setting up your finishing touches. You get dressed far later in the afternoon than you’ll ever admit, singing as you finish hanging up your clothes in the closet- dancing into the mainroom to hang up your outerwear on the standing coat rack. 

Your apartment is finally starting to feel like your apartment, and as you sit down at your desk, sketchbook open and soup cooking on the stove behind you you stare out the window and draw the soft clouds that float through the sky. 

The next day you venture outside again, handheld sketchbook with you and you write down instructions to Leo’s, to city hall, to the hospital, you sit on some benches and breathe in the fresh cold air and get comfortable with Kepler. You catch the funicular up topside and watch the resort row bustle with tourists adventuring through the woods, and you make a little note to do the same. You get lunch at the ski lodge and ride the funicular back down, talking animatedly with a very curious toddler. (He doesn’t say anything but you listen intently as he babbles, his mother laughing gently).

You return to Leo’s, harassing the old man and sitting on his counter until the customer from before enters. 

You hop down as he approaches, spilling dayquil and nyquil onto the counter.

“Everythin’ alright Barclay?” Leo asks, ringing him up. 

Barclay (you note) nods, “Somebody’s sick and the last thing I need is everyone getting sick.”

“My parents used to mix wild turkey and honey to make cough medicine, that might help.” You say, Barclay looking up and blinking. 

“That work?” He smiles, extending a hand. You take it and shake,

“Yeah but if it doesn’t then just drink the wild turkey, won’t feel it anymore.” 

Barclay and Leo both laugh at that, the former nodding. “Might use that. I’m Barclay.”

You tell him your name and he nods. 

“Maybe we’ll see each other around? Don’t recognize you.”

“Yeah, they like loiterin’ around here- keep me from doing my work.” Leo interrupts, you blowing a raspberry at him.

Barclay disappears out the front door, a rush of chilling wind entering the store in his place. 

“If you really don’t have anything better to do I can put you to work,”

“Sure, what d’you need done?”

The walk from Leo’s back to the apartment complex is cold, it seems the sun is setting sooner and sooner. When the hairs on the back of your neck stand up you pull on your scarf, and keep your head down. You climb up the stairs and hum as you get inside and hang up your outerwear. Reheated soup is easy enough right now, and you sit in bed watching the stars dance between tree branches through your window.

The days blend into a happy contentment. You adventure around Kepler, getting ever more comfortable and meeting more and more of the residents. You hang out with the Hornets when you cross paths, you never venture too far topside and stay away from the lodge Hollis talked about. And days turn into nights, you run into Barclay at Leo’s, you always just manage to miss your next door neighbor but that’s fine, (Duck, Leo tells you his name is. Born and raised here) he seems busy. You settle down drawing at your desk, staring at the tree outside your bedroom window, sitting across from city hall, riding the funicular, it feels right. It feels homey and quiet. No theatrics, no family arguments, you barely carry your phone around anymore because at this point all it is, is a speaker for music you’ve heard a thousand times. 

Kepler is quiet and peaceful, and never the place you’d imagine finding comfort, but nonetheless here you are. Happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the FUCK is up, I'll update this with a chapter count when I get a better grasp. I've got the next three written out, and If I had to guess at this point it's looking like about double digit chapters or so? Variable to change. 
> 
> Also yes, Hollis' pin is real because I gave them my own pronoun pin, made by a friend lol
> 
> But please PLEASE leave a comment if you enjoyed! Haven't written a si longfic in forever and this is gonna be the first one I actually finish, so stick around for that. Yeah I like Leo and Hollis lol and Indrid will actually talk to you in the next one, I swear


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You walk into a tourist trap. That lodge up topside sounds way more suspicious. You finally run into your neighbor Duck. You get a phone call.

After about two weeks of making sure you know your way around Kepler proper, you decide to follow the busy (for Kepler) street up north away from Riverside. One of the Hornets mentioned there’s an RV campground on the other side of the river, lots of free space and interesting woods for stunts. Secondarily added that since you like drawing landscapes you could get some nice shots of the trees and look up Mount Kepler from that far away. 

You’re nearing the East River bridge when you realize there’s a building you’ve never seen before, it almost looks like a one level warehouse, giant gaudy letters on the front reading ‘CRYPTONOMICA’. You can’t help but rush over, crossing the main drag and hurrying up the small ramp to push the door open. As you enter a small screech erupts where you would normally hear the bell at Leo’s, and looking up you see a small Jersey Devil with what appears to be a speaker in it. 

“Don’t mind my friend the greeter,” A booming voice echoes, a figure rounding a separating wall and clasping their hands together. “Welcome to the Cryptonomica my friend! I’m Ned, ‘World Class Crypto-zooligist’ Chicane! I’ll be your man of mystery and your tour through the terrifyingly stupendulous world of cryptids!” He skitters up to you and you look up, already half laughing. 

“Hell of a middle name,” You unwrap your scarf and smile, glancing around the place. “God I love tourist traps, give me the rundown.”

“That I can do-!” He offers a hand, which you take, and tours you through the place. It’s musty and some of the lights are out, but it’s all just so fake- the display are rooted in the ground and the flooring caves up around them, a map detailing bigfoot sightings across the back wall has Oklahoma misspelled on it, it’s all bright, big, and blinding. Ned’s voice echoes around you, terrible anecdotes that you can’t help but bite back at. He laughs too, even as he tries to sell you things it feels so fraudulent you can’t help yourself. 

“Do you have a favorite? I might be able to dust off the Chicanery and find something to make a highlight of your visit-”

“Cryptid? Not really, and if you’re gonna try to sell me something it will not work. If you’ve got stickers or something though, a cup, that’s way more likely.” You fold your arms, watching as Ned waves his hands. 

“Surely, my friend, a person of such fine tastes? An appreciator of the supernatural?”

“Well yeah, I like hearing about this stuff-” You wander over to the closest case and look down into it, in it a little glass jar with a piece of kelp floating in it reportedly plucked from the Loch Ness monster. “But I don’t think any of _your_ stuff is real.”

“Well to be honest none of this bullshit is- none of it reported anywhere is. Fun horror stories to spruce up camping trips.”

“No, I think there’s definitely something like this out there,” You tap on the glass case gently. “There’s a lot out there we don’t understand. Anything scary, monsters- they’re just things we don’t understand. I think if we could understand, then maybe they wouldn’t be so scary.” You look up at Ned and he hums. 

“Then perhaps I _could_ interest you in something-” He’s slowly backing towards the closed room he exited from when you entered and you can’t help but laugh again. 

“You are one wonderful bullshit peddler, you know that?”

“Oh I know, but really-”

“Unless it’s got an ass sculpted like the mothman statue in point pleasant count me out.” You wave your hand, Ned’s next sentence interrupted by another screech from the Jersey Devil. 

“Welcome to the-” Ned looks over his shoulder towards the door and pauses. 

“Ned! Did you honestly forget about our meeting? Ack, of course you’re trying to con this person-” A figure approaches, bright red curls following their movement like the flame follows a match. “Sorry, I need to steal him.” They smile, fixing up their sunglasses as they grow nearer.

“Aubrey, of course I didn’t forget-”

“Alright you did, that’s chill. Come on.”

“My friend, I’m dreadfully apologetic, it seems the Cryptonomica will be closing early today, or at the very least taking a long lunch.” Ned’s arm is ensnared by this new person, Aubrey. You nod as they drag him out, you spy a pin stuck onto their jacket reading She/Hers. 

“Don’t let him talk himself into a fistfight, probably gets punched a lot.” You smile, heading for the door and holding it open, letting Aubrey drag Ned out. Ned stops just outside to turn off the lights and lock up the place. 

“Oh god he would, Mama downright hates him half the time.” She tilts her head back like she’s rolling her eyes, but you can’t tell through the star shaped sunglasses. 

“Oh, is there some kinda city council meeting or something?” You wrap your scarf back up around your next, rubbing your hands together. 

“No, why?”

“You said you guys had a meeting.”

“Right! Yes! I mean- no- uh, we have a group we hang out with a lot.”

“Oh, where?” You’re trying to make friendly conversation as Ned drops the grate on the front of the building. 

“Up at Amnesty lodge, north of the topside ski resort.” She smiles. “I live there.” 

“Ah. Well have fun- I should- be going.” You give a halfhearted wave and turn back towards town, ready to get home and have a nice long lunch yourself. You hear Aubrey stage whisper as you quickly cross the street. 

“What was that about?”

You wave into Leo’s store as you pass by, he returns the gesture as he checks out a woman with a stetson and long duster. 

You’re more than ready to defrost as you take the stairs up to your apartment, shoving your hands in your pocket to get your keys. You’re looking down at them as you breach the final steps, unwilling to flounder with them and keep you in the cold when you run into someone. More accurately someone runs into _you_ , you fall backwards and your head connects with the hand rail, the clang almost as bad as the splitting headache it earns you. 

The figure stops at that at least, although their voice blends together for a few seconds. When you squint an eye open they’re leaning over you, hands hovering around your head.

“Fuck- fuck fuck- I’m so sorry, hey can you hear me? Christ alive I didn’t mean it- I swear-” Their voice is deep and eyes mismatched blue and brown. 

You squeeze your eyes shut again and huff a breath. “Doesn’t feel especially broken, just rattled-” You stand up just fine, and the person jumps to their feet too. 

“You sure? I can- No I can’t really- listen if you’re still feelin’ scrambled in a few hours ‘r so, knock on my door,” They throw a vague gesture towards the door closest to the stairs, the one you recognize as Duck’s. 

“Alright, don’t let me keep you,” You give a weak smile and watch him turn back for the stairs, a small flash of color catching your attention. It’s a small patch, sewn on the inside of his fleece lined jacket. Stripes of bright reds and oranges, maybe a tree or a silhouette in the center? That’s all you can grasp before Duck is gone down the stairs completely unbothered. You unlock your apartment door, barely managing to get your coat off and vowing to leave your scarf on to spare your spinning head. 

One arm bracing yourself on the counter you close your eyes, wheezing a few slow breaths. You’ve hit your head on things before, but something about Duck just sent you flying backwards, really you’re lucky you didn’t end up tumbling down the stairs. When you can move easy enough, you open your eyes and look up. 

A shrill unfamiliar noise echoes from the main area, the entryway table holding a landline you had never bothered to set up or ask Leo about. It’s ringing. 

You walk over and put your hand on the receiver, and pause, before lifting it to your ear. 

“It’s not a concussion but if you place an ice pack in one of your scarf hand holds, you can tie it around your head and sleep far easier than ignoring the pain and hoping it passes.”

“Hu-” Is all you get out before the line goes dead. You pull the phone back and blink down at it. Actually, that doesn’t sound like a bad idea. You wander over to the freezer, grabbing one of the liquid-thing ice packs and nestling it into one of your scarves hand holds. It ties up around your head and the cold cools the burning of your wound. It’s not even four in the afternoon but something about the day has just worn you out, you lay down on your bed, pillows piled around your head to keep you from rolling and fucking up your bruise even more. 

You think idly as you sink into the mattress, be careful with the people who live at the lodge, if anything you’ve learned the Hornets really know what they’re doing. If your new hangout spot turns out to be related, you’ll just have to be even more careful. You close your eyes and hum weakly. 

Indrid sits, staring at the handset in his grasp, eyes wide behind his glasses. This is going to have repercussions. But also, looking into your futures, now you’ll almost certainly feel better in the morning. Tossing and turning, aggravating an already serious bruise wouldn’t be comfortable for anyone. It’s not preventative, just- an afterthought. You might have missed Duck or fallen down the stairs, this was just- it-

It was a simple little unnecessary call. It felt nice. 

Indrid clicks it down in the holder hurriedly, shoving his hands against his face. An undignified sound escapes him as he stands, walking across his dirty wasteland of a winnebago to drop to his ass in front of one of his many space heaters. The red light almost burns his skin how close he is, but he can at least convince himself that the burning in his cheeks is that, and not anything else. 

Morning comes, and with it comes rain. It shakes the tree branches you can see from your bed, putters against the window and against the outer facing walls. Your head feels better, if still tender and sore. You apparently were more drained than you thought, you slept for well over twelve hours. Sitting up you’re not dizzy anymore, your scarf is bundled weirdly around your neck and the ice pack has disappeared onto the floor. You stand, changing into fresh clothes, and making a quick breakfast. The rain makes the apartment complex sing, the wind rushes through the outdoor hallway connecting the units. You take it easy, laying around and not spending too much time looking at screens of reading. You chuck the ice pack back in the freezer and fix up your scarf, hanging it with your coat.

After you finish washing your breakfast dishes though, you wander to the small table in the entry hallway. You lift the handset up, dial tone ringing through the earpiece. Its dead, and you know for a fact you haven’t given anyone the number, you haven’t even asked Leo what the number is. Who called you? As the day goes on you can barely remember the voice, you scribble what you can remember the caller saying in your sketchbook as you sit and watch the rain clouds float outside your main room window.

You’re dozing gently when you hear a noise. It’s like the dragging noise you heard a while ago, but this time it sounds like scraping against the siding on the building. You stand, pressing your face against the window. You don’t see anything, cars pass by every once in a while, you move to your bedroom window on the same wall and peek through the tree branches. There’s nothing there, and it seems the weird noise has stopped. 

You scrunch your nose and drop back down on your couch, hands folded over your eyes. 

You’re going crazy. 

As dinner is cooking, you see a piece of paper crumpled in the ledge of the desk, you snatch it up and smile. Hurrying back to the kitchenette you turn the heat down to walk instead and grab the phone. 

After plucking in the number, it barely has a chance to ring before a familiar voice answers. 

“Sup?”

“Hey Keith, it’s me, the newbie.” You laugh, and he does in turn. 

“Hey, what’s up?”

“If the rain lets up tomorrow, could you ask Abbie if she could drive me around? I’d like it.”

“Sure thing, I’ll have her call you back on this number later.”

“Thanks!” 

And after another significantly shorter call from Abbie, you have plans for tomorrow. 

Sleep comes more fitfully that night than when you were hurt, you toss and turn, careful of your still healing bruise. The noise drags by the wall behind the head of your bed and you grumble. Probably trees scraping against the walls, you’ll have to see if Leo carries earplugs. You wake up early, putting on some layers and making breakfast, packing lunch to put in a sling bag. You tie your scarf up tight, put some hand warmers in your bag within easy reach, take care of your hair, and you’re off. The air isn’t exactly cold, the sun shining without clouds makes the place sun-warmed. You sit down on one of the lower steps of the stairs, watching the final remnants of rain disappear into the drains. The asphalt is dry, some piles of wet leaves are around but the air is crisp and clear. 

You recognize the engine that rumbles along the street, you’d probably be ashamed of all the noise if you didn’t know Leo worked all day, and Duck was gone almost all the time anyway. Abbie kicks down the stand, leaning her bike over as she pulls off her helmet. One of her buns breaks loose and flops dark hair down, but she smiles and you do too. 

“Ready to go?”

“More than ready, you had better take me across the river,” You stand and Abbie reaches into one of her side bags, pulling out a helmet that at first appears blue. Catching it in your hands it turns out to actually be a print of denim on the shell, and you laugh. 

“I can work with this.” You tighten your bag on your back and click the helmet down, Abbie fixes her hair and pulls her helmet back down. 

“Be careful, and squeeze me twice if you need to stop, alright?” Her voice is muffled by the helmets between you, but you sling a leg over the bike and climb on behind her. Your arms thread around her middle and you do your best to balance as she moves the bike back upright. 

“Let’s go trailblazing!” She yells, revving the engine and throwing up the kickstand. She peels out of the apartment parking lot and you are gone with the wind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, I know. But to make up for it, I just finished writing a chapter that's very, VERY long that I can't split up, so you will be rewarded for your patience. Chapter count update, a little less? Still a fair amount, I have about five hundred bullet points to hit in my outline and at this moment I've hit about one hundred and thirty, so a fair bit, not really enough for me to extrapolate an estimated ending. 
> 
> And haha,,. I didn't lie, Indrid did technically talk to you! If you wanna leave a comment I will love you forever and also hit me up on my tumblr ipegmothman if you wanna scream about my stuff at me
> 
> Next time: You go for a ride.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You go for a ride. A bear encounter? A stranger encounter. A busy day leads to a very- very long night.

The bike thrums underneath you, the wind is cold and fresh, leaves fly by in the rush of you two. Abbie rushes around slow cars, whizzing past a boat on wheels- honking her horn and flipping some asshole in a lincoln the bird. You laugh against her back, and she gets both hands back on the handlebars. 

Looking up Abbie is taking you down East River Drive, you see the river on your left and on the right you see the beginnings of the RV park. A few people are milling about deeper in, and Abbie calls over her shoulder to you.

“Here’s where it gets fun!” And as she takes off away from the asphalt road, all you can do is hold on and try not to scream.

She dives between trees, vaulting off roots and large stones, you’re bouncing like a rubber ball in a dryer as she whoops and hollers. You’re breathless watching the trees spin past you, leaves blending into giant glowing piles of warm colors, when Abbie stops outside some decrepit old winnebago she has to help you off the bike. 

“Took it outta you, huh?” She laughs, setting you down at the abandoned picnic table outside the vehicle. 

“That was-  _ wow _ .” You smile up at her, “I think I’m gonna need some time to breathe.”

“I’m just getting started!”

“Well how about you go on your own then, I think I’ll sit here and draw. So many different kinds of trees out here, and the sky always shines different in fall.”

“If you’re sure, I’ll be back for you in a bit?”

“Take your time,” You pull your bag off, withdrawing your bigger sketchbook, flipping the page open just briefly to the next clean spread.

“See you later!” And with more rumbling Abbie’s gone, the trees echoing her bikes metallic yells. It’s swallowed up by the leaves, the swaying branches drop leaves and almost swim in the breeze. As Abbie gets further away quiet settles around you, the gentle scratching of your pencil on the paper, the scrubbing of blending and erasing. One of the closest trees has a face, another splits to create a giant slingshot, two are planted so close together they twirl into one another. The forest feels safe, it feels private and homely. 

Your pencil lead breaks on too hard of a stroke and you huff, looking up. And as you scan the horizon for more trees to draw and fill a specific blank spot on the page, you hear it. It’s that noise again, or at least something like it. You rub your ears, shut your book, and stand up. Glancing around the space you don’t see anything, it’s just that dragging again, like there’s some animal shuffling with a giant bag of leaves or something. It seems to be coming from the winnebago though, or at least behind it. 

You shove your bag back together and trundle over to the door, sniffing the air briefly. The cold smells different here, it smells like burning and you bang your fist on the door. 

“Is that you-” You hear the noise, louder now as it seems to round the corner of the busted up vehicle. “Hey! Open up and-” 

And then the door does just that, a hand shooting out of the small space and snatching your wrist. You’re pulled forward by some inexplicable force, and then the door is shut and you’re slammed back against it. 

You focus your eyes on the person in front of you and despite your instincts your cheeks go warm. “He,” He breathes quietly, not looking at you. He’s tall and spindly, somehow withered and gaunt while also being powerful and confident at the same time. Dark skin and silver hair, you see small silver hairs sprouting from under his chin and he leans over you, staring through a small window leading outside. 

You’re frozen in place staring up at him, caged by his arms and head keeping you against the door. 

“Don’t speak-” He breathes down, glancing at you before looking back through the window. You catch a glimpse of large red glasses, little metal wings on the side so his eyes are totally invisible.

Then the sound returns, louder this time. There’s this heavy shuffling before something starts scraping against the side of the RV, trailing long and heavily across the siding and making the vehicle rock just slightly. It disappears up towards the cab, and after a few more moments of calm the mystery man steps back from caging you. 

You get a few seconds to glance about the RV, drawings littering the walls, red string connecting some, half full glasses of some liquid on most every flat surface, a certainly illegal number of space heaters plugged into a single overworked powerstrip. 

“Ah,” His voice is off in a way you can’t explain, not wrong but not what you’re expecting. The word leave his lips and you jump, returning your gaze to him. “Apologies,” He says, fiddling with his glasses. The red lenses catch the red dim light of the space heaters and you hope he can’t see how red you are. You blame the heaters for how much you’re sweating right now. “There was a bear, I didn’t have long to react.” 

“Yeah. Okay.” You mumble, staring up at him. “ _ Who _ are you?” Your voice shakes just slightly more than you’d like. 

“Indrid Cold,” He steps back with both of his hands up. “I swear I’m not going to do anything disgusting, you are free to go.” Something about his voice is off, like he knows something you don’t. 

You give him your name, and continue. “You said, it was a bear?”

“Yes, If you step outside it’s fair to see the claw marks.” He fiddles with his glasses again, a tell you recognize. He seems to be as panicked and awkward as you, and that at least helps you feel a little bit better. You scan over him again, he’s definitely good looking in a rat kind of way, scruffy and messy but genuine. 

“Okay… okay.”

“I do deeply apologize for my actions but, well best to be safe instead of sorry?”

“Not the way I usually hear it but I  _ have _ been hearing those sounds all the time, any escape is a good escape.” You’re definitely sweating now, you tug on your scarf and look away from him. Because of his glasses though you can’t tell where he’s looking. “Are there a lot of bears out here?”

“A fair amount,” He smiles, “Loud noises tend to keep them away and I can only assume you arrived on that motorbike.”

“Yeah, didn’t think this place was up and running, I’ll uh-” You realize that technically this whole time you’ve been trespassing on this guy’s front lawn, and swallow. “I’ll get going, I didn’t mean to-”

“ _ Be weird _ ? Don’t worry, I live out here because my own brand of weird tends to cause some issues.” His voice overlaps yours and you blink incredulously. 

“ _ Yeah, weird _ .” You both say. You shuffle your hand against the door, finding the handle as Indrid leans against the kitchenette counter far opposite you. “I’ll- yeah.” You step to the side and pull the door open, starting back outside in the remaining sunlight. It blinds you, the dim glow of the winnebago hardly a comparison. You turn after a few seconds.

“Well- I think I could get used to your weird, Indrid.” You smile gently at him, “Seem kinda lonely, and I moved out here to start over. Maybe we could be friends.” You pull the door as you exit, and watch as Indrid nods at you, the only give of his stoic stance a gentle smile that breaks across his face. And then you pull the door shut, hand tracing the large clawmark that runs horizontally across the door. Indrid was right, it runs nearly from toe to tip and you stumble back, more than ready to go home and call it a day. 

Inside the winnebago, Indrid steps forward after you. He reaches the door and lifts a hand, both his palm and his forehead resting against the fake wood plating. Just outside he knows you stand, shaken and scared and unsure. 

He wants to bring you back in, protect you from whatever abomination is wandering the woods, wants to entwine your fingers and draw you so close your bodies are indistinguishable, but he knows better. He knows you, but he can’t really know you, not yet. He wants to rush ahead, give everything he has and lean into everything you are- but it’s far far too soon. He has to wait, go slow, build up. The love will be all the sweeter when it’s earned but-

He knows the way your hands can card through his hair, your lips press against his own, your laugh lights up the entire room around you- Indrid is in love. What he wants and what he should do fight within his chest, he wants to experience this love right now, know what he can feel in the future, but he can’t- he has to wait to make sure he isn’t forcing this on you. All he can do is sit and stew in this new emotion that hits him like an anvil to the chest when you smile. He’s lost on you, and you’ve only now learned his name. Love can change a man, can test him, and it can wound. But for Indrid, this is downright terrifying. He lifts his head from the door and drops it back with a soft thud, then again, and again, and again.

As you rush away from Indrid’s winnebago you wipe the sweat from your brow, the last thing you need is to get sick with frozen sweat- you listen for Abbie’s motorbike. Thankfully, you don’t have to wait long before she’s streaking by, nearly doing an akira slide as she looks up at you. You rush onto the bike, pulling down the helmet and squeezing her middle. Thankfully she doesn’t ask, she just takes right back off. You in the meantime watch the trees blur by, and try to convince yourself the hard beating of your heart is the adrenaline from the bike ride. 

She drops you back off at Leo’s, per your request and takes off with a wave. Your legs still tingle and your face feels frozen as you enter, rubbing your cheeks. Leo doesn’t call out and when you look up you see him checking someone out, you recognize the green coat and the greying brown hair as Duck, and let them talk. It looks like two people are skittering between the racks, laughing and you smile, moving over to the hot drinks machine. To your surprise, Barclay is there getting his own coffee. You get something warm, and as you’re filling your cup you bump him with your hip. 

“Hey.”

“Oh, hey!” He smiles and your nod down at his cup. 

“Wanted some hot tar?”

“I may be a chef but sometimes you just  _ gotta _ drink hot tar,” He laughs, lifting his finger from the drink dispenser and setting the steaming cup down. 

“Wait, you’re a chef? Do you work topside?” You look over at him as your cup fills slowly.

“Yeah, you think my giant orders are just for me?”

“Beefy guy, fair assumption.” You shrug. “I go up there sometimes, I never see you at the Ski Resort-”

“Oh, I work at Amnesty Lodge, live there.” He interrupts, and you shut your mouth quickly. 

“Ah.” You nod, stepping to the other side of the machine and hurriedly putting your drink together. Barclay notices, he squints at you. 

“Is that a problem?”

“No I- Uh- I just got told by some friends that I should stay away from there. Hollis said something about it being dangerous.” You put the lid on your drink and shrug.

“Well, how about you come up one of these days and see for yourself?” He puts a hand on your shoulder, remarkably gentle for its size. “You’re a big kid you can make your own decisions.”

That gets a laugh out of you, and you nod. “Alright, yeah. I’ll stop by later.”

“Look forward to seeing you,” Barclay lifts his drink and turns back towards the rest of the store. “Dani! Jake! Let’s get going!” 

“Right!” Two voices echo from the shelves. 

With a wave, Barclay and two blond figures leave Leo’s. You follow not long after, (Leo won’t let you pay for your drink, no matter how much you try to) sending a thankful wave to Leo who returns the gesture. 

Back at your apartment you turn up the heat and unpack your bag, eating lunch at your desk as you organize your drawings and set up a little folder of your favorite loose drawings. You end up drawing circles, tiny connectors revealing them to be glasses. You sketch Indrid’s face, the sharp angles of his cheekbones, the fluff of his hair, the weird crystal pendant he wore, anything you can remember. He’s certainly interesting, you laugh to yourself as you draw a little stick figure with a caricature of his head on it. 

You spend most of the remaining day inside, you only decide to go out and adventure when you realize the days are only going to get shorter from here on out. If you let one weird adventure turn you away from getting out, you’ll shrivel up like a prune and die from lack of vitamin D. 

Your bag gets packed back up and you slide hand warmers into your scarf hand holds to keep you warm. The air is warmer now but the wind bites your exposed skin as you meander down the stairs. You stick to this side of the river, heading up north this time, you walk through the forest separating topside from the low end. The trees whistle in the wind and you stop a few times, sitting on fallen trees to sketch, propping yourself up on a boulder to take a bit of your packed food, you think you’re much closer to topside than your apartment when the sun starts setting, but you can find your way towards the mountain and then eventually the funicular. 

You’re engrossed in capturing the perfect composition of a tree branch hanging over a clearing, the way the sun is setting almost nestles in the shot perfectly- when a sound draws your attention. You look up, closing your sketchbook over your thumb. It's that shuffling again- but this time there are voices. It's distant, unclear and you try to focus, clinging to the hand warmer in your scarf. 

Then, bounding through the clearing ahead of you- Is Indrid. He sees to freeze up when he sees you (at least you think, damn those glasses) and two other figures come barreling into his back. One you recognize as the girl who came to collect Ned, Aubrey. She's not bundled up especially well, aside from- mittens? They're rubber-banded around her wrists which is odd- and the other is Duck. Same coat and khaki pants, definitely some uniform, with an axe in his hands. 

"Indrid- what are you- oh." Aubrey looks up and (why do these weirdos insist on wearing sunglasses all the time?) you think makes eye contact with you. She lifts a hand and waves. 

"Hello!" 

"Hi." You pull your hand out of your book and clutch it to your chest. "I know its not any of my business, but-" 

"No respect for your elders!" Another familiar voice booms, Ned Chicane catching up. His bright windbreaker makes you squint. 

“Oh, I get it now.” You say, sliding your sketchbook into your bag and standing from the rock.

“You do?” Aubrey asks.

“You  _ do _ ?” Duck mimics. 

“Ned’s got you all running around faking cryptid shit, not that hard to guess.” You wander across the clearing, looking up at Indrid. “Although if you’re gonna run around in the woods you should’ve bundled up.” You smile, and he does in return. Outside in the sunlight you can see him better, the barest hint of black roots peeking in his white hair, some freckles across his cheeks, a burgundy parka over his torso but just his ripped jeans on his legs. He’s still good looking, and you’re happy to see he’s not actually some hermit who lives out in the woods totally alone. He smiles down at you and it’s stunned, almost starstruck- you have to look away before you start blushing. 

“I should’ve expected you to be friends with him,” You gesture towards Ned, “If you’re talking  _ weird- _ ”

“Hey!”

You and Aubrey both laugh at that, Duck dropping the head of the axe into a pile of leaves and clearing his throat. 

“Right- Right!” Indrid jolts before hunching back down with a shiver. “You need to leave. we’re on the lookout for that bear, I contacted a member of the Monongahela forestry, Ranger Duck Newton.”

“Hey Duck,” You lift a hand lazily and he tips his hat.

“Sorry about the other day.” He says. 

“It’s fine, barely feel the bruise anymore. Hold on- hunting a bear? Aren’t you supposed to like- leave the forest animals alone?”

Duck almost looks nervous- he glances between Aubrey and Ned before Ned claps a hand on his shoulder and speaks. 

“The animal is injured you see! That’s why it’s been attacking us humans, the axe is precautionary to reach the creature.”

Aubrey chimes in next, “He’s right! We want to help it!” 

You don’t necessarily believe it, but you don’t have any reason to  _ not _ believe them. “Alright, just-” you wave your hands at them, and look back at Indrid. “Be careful. Here-” You unwrap your scarf, grabbing the ends and tossing it over Indrid’s head, throwing one end to wrap around his neck. He leans down into your action and the moment is practically nothing, but it feels- intimate in a way you can’t explain. 

“There are hand warmers in the holds,” You say, point to them. “The way you’re shivering I think you’ll need it more than me. Do you guys need anything? I have some snacks and water?”

“Water,” Aubrey rushes forward, smile wide on her lips. “I forgot to grab some and I am not sharing with the dad patrol-” You pull out one of your reusable bottles, and hand it over. 

“I gotcha,” You giggle. 

“It’s not safe for you to be out in the woods right now,” Duck nearly shouts, like he was calculating this whole time how to say that sentence.

“I think I’m closer to topside than I am to my place, I guess I’ll head for that place Barclay works,” You rub your hands together and look up Mount Kepler. 

“Or you could not!” Aubrey, Ned, and Indrid all yell. You flinch back, and blink at them. 

“No, they’re right- closer to the Lodge than the town proper,” Duck does a sweeping glance down the mountainside, “The sun is gonna be settin’ soon, mighty important you get there before sunfall you hear?”

“Right, then-” You look up Mount Kepler, and wave to the gaggle of idiots. “Be careful.” 

“Before you go-” Indrid steps towards you, hand outstretched. You stop, reaching a hand out in return. His palm is cold on your own, but his long fingers wrap around yours daintily. 

“Once you reach the topside if you turn around you can see a beautiful view of the sunset. I’d recommend enjoying it.” 

“Weird, but my kinda weird,” You give his hand a quick shake, “I’m off!”

Indrid watches you climb, walking up the incline as it becomes harsher and shallower. 

“What was that about Indrid?” Aubrey moves beside him, and the seer jumps again. 

“Nothing.” He says quickly, hiding his hand in the holder of your scarf. He notices quickly the hand warmer doesn’t have anything compared to the sturdy solid weight of your hand. 

“Well, where’s the abomination headin’ now?” Duck asks, lifting his axe again. “I told them right, not the smartest move to be out here after dark.”

“It’s uh- West. towards the river.” 

“Don’t sound so certain my friend-”

“Ned, now is not the time-”

“We can make time for anything!”

Climbing up the shallower side of Mount Kepler isn’t what you imagined doing, but every time you hear a noise you remind yourself it doesn’t exactly matter what you want right now. Your face burns bright red (unprotected by your lucky scarf) and your breaths are icy, but the air is fresh and clean. You reach the flatter expanse where the road is, and you wipe your hands off on your pants. After you can catch your breath, you turn around. Indrid was right, as the sun sets the sky bleeds a thousand different colors, rich magenta fading to hot crimson, warm violet, last glowing orange embers of daylight- you let yourself breathe and enjoy the view. 

You’re caught off guard as the sun finally starts to disappear behind the horizon, when a revving engine sounds just up the path, and streaking down the path- it looks like a jeep or maybe a truck zooms by and sends the tree branches hanging over the path whipping in its wake. You whistle to yourself, and start up the path. 

“I’d’a been in trouble if I tried to cross when I got up here.” You mumble, hands holding your bag straps. 

Unbeknownst to you, down in the woods even as Indrid loses track of the monsters path and renders a few hours of hunting pointless- he smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tad-ah! Guess who you finally met. Heart eyes. I'm really loving a fair few of these scenes, let me know if there's any you like
> 
> Please PLEASE leave a comment if you enjoyed! 
> 
> Next time: You finally visit Amnesty lodge


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long climb leads to a nice warm night. You meet an agent. Finally, a full normal conversation. The mask cracks.

Amnesty lodge is a homely looking place, you push the front door open and the rush of warm air that blasts out thaws you almost immediately. The main area is open, a spinning door on the right leading to the kitchen, an open counter with barstools. On the left a half circle of couches inset to the floor, a fireplace also down on the lower level. You don’t immediately see anyone, and call out. 

“Hello?” Your voice bounces around the room, you really debate making a beeline for the fireplace and just camping out-

“Oh, hello. Interested in staying here?” You turn towards the voice, a person sat at one of the bar stools, glass of brandy or whiskey in hand. They wave, a curl of dark hair flopping down on their forehead loose from its gel. 

“Uh, maybe? Got sent here by some- well I can’t say friends, but is Barclay here?” You shed your coat and hang it on the coat rack, meandering over to the counter. You sit beside them and introduce yourself. 

“Joseph Stern, Unexplained phenomena division. He.” He extends a free hand and you shake it. “Cold out there,”

“Not terrible yet, I’m dreading it when the snow arrives.”

“Ah, yes, from what I’ve heard the snowfall can be rather extreme here in Kepler- blizzard levels on the regular,” A shiver runs through Joseph at the mere mention and you chuckle. 

“City Slicker?”

“What gave me away?” He smiles, lifting his glass to his lips. Halfway through his sip he makes a noise though, and sets it down, wiping his lips. “Right, Barclay actually just left, sorry to say.”

“Darn. But I mean, I need to defrost anyway. Do I have to pay or anything to just hang out?”

“Not that I know, Mama seems goodhearted enough.” Joseph sets his glass down. “I don’t recognize you, and I’ve been here for close to a month.”

“Moved in about three weeks ago now, wanted to get away. I spend a lot of time at Leo’s, and just sorta milling about.” You pull out your smaller sketchbook, flipping back to your first day entry. “Yeah, moved in three weeks ago on the dot.”

“Your art is beautiful,” Joseph says, “I was expecting some kind of planner but that’s creative.”

“Yeah creative’s the word, not _smart_ because I end up drawing Sailor Moon characters over my grocery shopping list-” You close the small book and laugh as Joseph does. You set it down on the counter and slide it over to him. “If you wanna look you can, I don’t mind.”

“I’d love to,” He picks up your sketchbook and flips through it, you watch his blue eyes scan each page. “Wonderful portraiture,” He says, tapping the drawing of Hollis accompanied by a cartoon of them imitating knife cat. 

“Thanks, I normally like landscapes but gotta connect names to faces one way or another.” 

Joseph opens his mouth to reply, although another voice rings out over the room. 

“Dani-! Cold hands cold hands _cold_ _hands_!” Someone yells, a bright flash of colors streaking down the adjacent hallway and skidding to accidentally flip over the couches on the other side of the lobby. Maybe it was intentional? They roll rather well and stand up, arm pointing back down the hallway. Another figure rushes after them, green beanie and oversized flannel as they slide on sock clad feet after the first. 

“I get cold too quick Jake! You hold on to all your heat and you should share!” Dani (you assume rushes and leaps down over the couch, Jake (you also assume) skittering back and climbing over the further end. 

“I wonder why!” Jake says, sliding on the hardwood floors. You have no choice but to watch- when you glance back at Joseph he hasn’t so much as blinked at the noise. Impressive. 

Jake points up at you, they seemingly noticed you after their stunts. “Guest!”

You point back at him in a moment of panic. “Yes!”

Dani fixes their beanie and jumps back up onto the main floor, and approaches the adjacent counter, leaning on their forearms. “I’m Dani, are you-” 

“The one Barclay mentioned?” Jake glides across the floor to lean on Dani’s back. 

“Maybe?” You give them your name and pronouns and they both nod. 

“I’m Dani, she-” Dani puts a hand to her chest, you recognize a lesbian pride pin on her beanie and a dusting of freckles and pockmarks dotting her face. When she slides off her beanie to adjust it her blonde hair has dark roots, and her brown eyes almost shine orange in the lighting. 

“And I’m Jake! He!” He gets off of his friend, folding his hands as he kneels on one of the barstools. You can’t see his eyes behind his iridescent goggles, but he’s in a bright parka-windbreaker thing, blonde messy hair with bright blue and pink tips.

“We live here, Mama lets us stay and we do most of the groundwork. What are you doing here?” Jake asks. 

“I do most of the groundwork-” Dani says. 

“I was out in the woods drawing and uh, a couple people came rushing by trying to find an injured bear and I got sent up here.” You say. 

“Who sent you?” Jake continues.

“Uh, Duck, Aubrey, Ned, and- Indrid.” His name comes out differently, you can’t help it- but thankfully no one notices. “Duck said it would be dangerous out there after the sun goes down, but I don’t quite know what I’m gonna do now that I’m stuck here.” You shrug, “I’ll figure it out.”

“Yeah! If it comes down to it you can stay the night here. Mama won’t mind, amnesty is a stopping point for a lotta wayward folk.” Dani nods. “But- did you say you draw?”

“Rather remarkably,” Joseph chimes in, setting your sketchbook down. “It’s beautiful.”

“Oh, jeez-” You collect the book and look down, “I appreciate the kind words,”

“Can we see?” Jake pats his hands on the counter top, and you hand over the book. “Oh wow!” He cheers, pulling the sketchbook closer to his goggles. 

“Yeah, Stern’s right, this is some beautiful stuff,” Dani looks over Jake’s shoulder, and you feel your cheeks heating up. “It’s not all total realism it feels genuine.”

“Thank you, do you draw?”

“Yeah! Well I usually use ink and charcoal. I like the real big sketch pads and I do portraiture too, I did one of Aubrey- you’ve met her right?”

“Yeah,”

“I did one of her the other day, I’m really proud of it.”

“Oh, can I see?”

"Hell yeah! Gimme like five minutes to go get the pad.” And with that Dani’s gone, Jake flipping through your sketchbook and letting out a gasp. 

“Chibi moon!” He says, pointing to a doodle you did of the sailor scout with pink highlighter. 

“Yeah!” You smile, and Jake all but tosses the book back to you. 

“She’s my favorite! Dani likes Mars but-” He waves his hands and you put the book away. 

“Also a good choice,” You laugh. 

“That’s so cool! I’m glad you decided to move in, you can come up here way more often, Mama ‘ll probably like you.” 

“I’ve heard about Mama, is she the owner?” You pull your bag onto your lap, reaching in for some light snacking. 

“Madeline Cobb is the owner,” Joseph says.

“But everyone calls her Mama! She owns the lodge and runs it. Tall, wild hair with the grey streaks?” He makes a curlicue motion down from his head.

“The stetson and the duster are the real defining traits.” Joseph smiles. 

You do remember seeing a stetson and a duster checking out at Leo’s, you thought it was weird that you had never seen her outside of that passing. “Now _those-_ I have seen.” 

“She’s a great woman,” Jake flexes his arms, “Strong and smart and kind! In the mean kinda way though.”

“Tough love, huh?” You nod. 

“I’ve got it!” Dani comes sliding back into the room, large newsprint pad in her grasp. She pushes Jake out of the way, flipping it open to reveal her artwork. It’s definitely Aubrey, dark skin and wild hair, although her pose isn’t anything like you were expecting. It’s genuine and almost candid, her lips quirked up in a smile, arms folded up behind her head, one leg out at a weird angle. Her piercings are nearly reflective with the amount of detail Dani has put in, the creases around her eyes are featherlight, and you recognize the tattoos even from you limited interactions with Aubrey. 

“Wow,” You can’t think of anything else to say, taking in the sheer amount of love poured into the piece. “You’re incredible, especially the detail work,” You point out some areas you’re especially fond of you can see Dani’s proud peacock feathers rise as you interact with her.

“It’s beautiful,” Joseph leans over and gestures over the main curve of Aubrey’s body, “The energy in the motion,”

“Ah thanks! I wanted to really capture her ‘go crazy go stupid’.” Dani grins. 

You talk and exchange art tips for a while, eventually Joseph stands and upturns his glass on his cloth napkin. 

“Enjoy your evening you three,” He grabs his coat, a khaki trench coat from the stool on his other side and pulls it on. “Maybe we’ll see each other again soon,”

“Wait, are you going out?” You spin the stool around as he makes for the entrance. 

“Yes, you are correct the creepy-crawlies come out at night.” 

“Be careful out there, I got sent here to keep away from whatever stalks the woods-” You smile at your silly joke, although neither Dani or Jake find it especially funny. 

“I am an investigator, I’m sure I’ll be fine.”

“Oh, keep an ear out, I keep hearing some weird noises, I can only assume they’re a bear or two.”

“What did they sound like?” Joseph withdraws a notebook, disconnecting a pen. 

“Uh, scraping? Or dragging? But that one might’ve just been the trees against my outer facing walls.” You hum. Joseph doesn’t hesitate in taking notice though, he flips the notebook back shut and smiles. 

“I’ll be careful, you do the same.” And just like that Joseph Stern is vanishing out of the front door. You turn back to Dani and Jake, both staring at the door just the same. Jake blows a raspberry after him, and Dani elbows him. 

“What’s that about?”

“He can be cool sometimes, but he works for the government so I don’t trust him, even if Barclay likes him.” Jake says, sitting upright. “Oh! Barclay should be back soon, right?”

“Everyone should be getting home soon, especially if Indrid sent the newbie up here,”

“The newbie is right here,” You scoff, Dani snickering. 

“Well newbie, you gonna stay the night?”

“Nah I should be getting home before the funicular closes-” And as you say it the front door to the lodge opens up again, Joseph Stern waltzing in strung up on Barlcay’s arm, the two of them talking animatedly. Then pours in the idiot patrol you witnessed, Indrid’s poof of hair making him immediately recognizable. Breaking through the idiot patrol though, is definitely Mama. Tall woman with that familiar duster and stetson, she opens her mouth to say something when she sees you, and pauses. 

“Hello, welcome to Amnesty Lodge. Sorry we all were out, usually somebody that can cook an egg is present.” Barclay and Stern disappear into the kitchen, Aubrey, Duck and Ned shuffling to the couches near the fireplace. 

That seems to be some kind of dig though, both Jake and Dani hiding their faces in their hand or elbow. 

“You honestly don’t know how to cook an egg? What did you do?” You laugh. 

“Microwave. Still in the shell.” Dani mumbles. 

“B…. Blender.” Jake sighs, batting his hand against the back of his head.

At that you can’t help but laugh, full and uncontrollable. Mama smiles as she approaches, taking off her hat and dropping it on the top of the coat rack. 

“You the one Barlcay’s talked about?” Mama sits on the other side of Jake and you nod. 

“Didn’t realize I was the talk of the town,” You rub the back of your neck. You look back up, glancing towards the door where Indrid still stands, frozen in place with your scarf around his neck. It looks good. 

“Not a lotta fresh faces pass through, and if they do they stop here first.” Mama says, knocking her hand on the countertop twice. 

“It seems incredible, very homely.” You look around, admiring the strong lumberjack aesthetic minus all the hunting- polished wood, plaid fleece lined blankets on the couch backs, it feels like how you think those hunky shaving commercials _should_ be. 

“Indrid!” Mama barks over her shoulder. Indrid jumps, (he seems super touchy, is he always like that?) and scurries over to her side. “Any news?”

“At the moment-” He leans down and mumbles into her ear, you look back at Dani and Jake. They roll their eyes and Aubrey calls from the couches. 

“Dani! I’m all thawed out! Can I have a hug now~?” Her arms are thrown up and her head lolls over the back of the couch. 

“Only if you’re _actually_ thawed out,” Dani stands, pushing off from the counter. Jake follows, rolling over the couch back onto the lowered floor and sitting in front of the fireplace. That leaves you, Mama and Indrid, you forget about Joseph and Barclay in the kitchen until a glass pint slides across and right into Mama’s open hand. She lifts it to her lips without a pause. You shuffle on your barstool, dropping your bag to the floor before Barclay calls your name. 

“Hey! Almost didn’t realize you were here,” He leans across the counter, Joseph at his side. 

You smile at the two men, “Yeah! Never been up here, but it certainly feels like this place is a second home,” You nod towards the fireplace where Duck and Ned have gotten into a debate, Aubrey and Dani mimicking the two of them. Jake is fiddling with pillows on the floor. 

Dani shoots up though, holding onto her beanie as she streaks back down the adjacent hallway saying something about someone with a PhD? 

“Sometimes I feel like it’s a zoo,” Barclay sighs.

“I mean you-” You gesture vaguely at him and Joseph snorts. 

“Rude!” He says, “I was gonna offer you a drink,”

“I’ll get you one instead, anything special?” Joseph smiles. It’s completely different than the one he gave earlier, this time tinged with love and bright.

“Somethin’ sugary? Blood sugar and that jazz,” You turn back just as Dani’s voice echoes down the hall. 

“I want to see my little boy!” She yells, Aubrey echoing from the couch. 

“I want to see my little boy! I want to see my little boy!” She claps her hands against her thighs as Dani enters, a large white rabbit held out in front of her by the armpits.

“Here he comes!” She cheers, rushing to the couches and dropping down to sit, the rabbit nestling between both women’s laps. 

“Zoo,” You say, watching. 

“They like to do that,” Indrid says, sitting next to you. “I haven’t seen it very often but sometimes Jake will chase the rabbit around saying that to himself.” He laughs briefly, a short and dry thing before he fiddles with his glasses. You still can’t see his eyes because of the little wings, but you hope you’re making eye contact. 

“You hang around here often then? I was afraid you were sealed in that tin can.” You lean forward on the counter, propping your chin in your hand. 

“No,” He shakes his head just a little, white hair bouncing at the movement. “Not too often.”

“Shame, I think I’ll come up here more often,” _I’d like to have a reason to_ \- you cut yourself off from saying, far too forward for you at the moment. Indrid tilts his head and you tilt yours in return. “Hm?”

“Nothing,” He smiles quickly, it spreads across his whole face and his cheeks dimple before he attempts to hide it behind his hand. 

Barclay sets what looks like a Shirley Temple down in front of him, Joseph giving you a nice equally brightly colored and fruity drink. 

“You too?” You ask. 

“My metabolism tends to burn itself out. Have to move to stay warm, but at what cost?” He takes a sip of his drink and sets it down, both hands on the glass. 

“That why you have to bundle up so much?”

“When your options are the stay puft marshmallow man and hypothermia,” He says. 

You laugh at that, careful to set your cup down. “You’ve got a good sense of humor, dry.” You lean your head on your shoulder, looking him over again. He tilts his head towards you, a smirk just barely visible over the rim of his glass as he drinks. 

“Oh Indrid, you both draw, maybe that’s something you can talk about.” Barclay calls shoving Joseph out of the kitchen. 

“You’re an artist?” He sets his glass down, fingers tracing the length of it. 

“Yeah, I like to do landscapes. Pencil, pen, whatever office supplies I can find. You?”

“A little bit of everything, still lifes, portraits, scenes, landscapes, whatever I find myself envisioning.” He seems to have to be moving at all times, fingers moving up and down his glass, leg bouncing on the stool, other foot swaying. He’s kept on his winter clothes, your scarf is wrapped up neatly and tucked against his neck. “I like pencils primarily, pen as a backup or for refinement.”

“I always tell myself I’ll polish my work up but ehh- it never really happens. Maybe I just need new tools.” 

“Leo can find a way to get just about anything, but I do know a wonderful art supply store in Charleston.” Indrid turns to face you more, and you hum. 

“Maybe someday, considering you yanked me into your sweaty trailer today and I still hardly know you, I’ll take a rain check.”

“Self preservation is an admirable skill,” He nods, half a laugh escaping his mouth. One leaves you too, something about Indrid’s sense of humor and just how he practically glows when he laughs, you want to see him grin and giggle a million different ways.

“Your brain runs so fast, you always have a snappy comeback or a witty retort. It’s like-”

“ _You know what I’m going to say?_ ”

“Alright I walked right into that one.” You take another sip and turn away from your companion. 

“You’re right, I just run a little too fast.” He says, and it’s almost solemn. It sounds like this terribly _yearning_ thing. “Can make me rather impatient, inconsiderate.”

“Ah, tortured genius asshole disease.” You snort, Indrid barking an unexpected laugh of his own. “Got you on that one.”

“Was expecting something genuine or kind, glad to know you’re three dimensional.” He wipes his hand along his upper lip, flicking the spit off. 

“I have layers. And it seems you do too, despite the whole creepy forest urchin vibe I do think we can get along.”

His smile is small- gentle, genuine and startlingly warm for the cool distant expressions you've gotten. “I’d like that. But first, I almost forgot-” He wipes his hands on his pants before digging in his coat to find one end of your scarf and unwrap it. Coiled in a loose figure eight Indrid hands it over, and you take it. (You know his hands must be cold, and nice to hold but you really don’t want to come on as some weirdo, you avoid actually touching his hand despite how you want to.) You wrap it up around your neck and yawn into the familiar fabric. 

“Well, I really should be heading out. Thanks for the talk,” You turn towards the kitchen where Barclay is leaning over the counter talking quiet and hurriedly to Mama. “And thanks for the drink, what do I owe you?”

“Oh? Don’t worry about it. We keep sugary stuff and eggnog on hand anyway, only ones who really drink it are him ‘n Aubrey.” Barclay stands and gathers your glass. 

“I thought-”

“I don’t really loiter around here that often-” Indrid says into his drink, although his smile gives him away. 

“Sure thing.” You stand, grabbing your bag and sliding it over your shoulder. “I’ll try to stop by more often,” You give quick goodbyes and goodnights and put your hand on the front door handle. 

A loud clang of wood on wood echoes from behind you. You turn, and Indrid is standing, glasses eschew and hands gripping the counter in a white knuckle grip. 

“Indrid?” It’s a chorus of voices, yours by far the quietest and most confused.

“Apologies-” And it’s almost like he flips a switch, there was that moment of- _something_ and then he shoved it down into a box and locked under a lid. “I just remembered something, I think there was an uptick in animal attacks lately, correct, Ranger Newton?” 

On the couches Duck visibly flinches, before Aubrey mumbles something to him. 

“ _Yes_.” He says it slowly, while looking pointedly at Aubrey. 

“I don’t think it would be especially wise for you to leave- for any of us to leave tonight.” Indrid stands, lifting his stool and setting it back down. 

“What? It’s a pretty straight shot from here to resort row- It’s been a long day but it can’t be past ten.” 

“I’d rather be safe than sorry, wouldn’t you? Surely there’s at least one room open?” Indrid’s smile is wide but strained, he gestures sharply at Barclay and Mama.

“Well if we’re housin’ everyone for the night there’s one but-”

“Perfect, set our friend up in there. Please.” Indrid sits back down, hunched forward and fingers interlocked with that white knuckle grip. Barclay nods and slowly but surely the conversations come back to life, you tug on your scarf and walk forward to collect a key with a green tag from Barclay. He points down the left hall past the fireplace and the couches, and you nod quickly. 

“Indrid, I think we have some things we need to talk about,” Mama says. 

Jake on the other hand stands up from the floor, cracks his neck and calls your name. “You’ve got the right idea, my room’s on this side too. I’ll show you the way.” With a wave he leads you away from the main area. Just before you round the corner you turn back to look at Indrid, he doesn’t turn to meet you. 

After a goodnight to Jake you unlock your door and step inside whistling. The room is rather spacious, a full bed, a small loveseat, a short and long wardrobe, a dresser with a (pointless, you know) tv. The bathroom is clean, and you settle down on the loveseat to draw. 

You want to unwind, take notice of all the things you’ve seen today, the people. A portrait of most of them, although for those you met today they’re little fun sketches, trying to capture their energy more than anything else. Except Indrid. 

He’s- fascinating, the volume of his hair compared to the sharp jutting of his cheekbones, the slope of his nose and the sharpness of his chin, the way his smile looks like it’s trying to split his face in two-

You’re drawing him again and again, you can never seem to fully capture him but you just keep trying. Something about him, the way he holds himself. He seems so unreal- while he’s jumpy he also steps so calculated and correctly. He’s so smart and sharp with you, you feel like you’re seeing a carefully crafted persona. That outburst, that energy- _that_ was the real Indrid. You’re practically falling asleep as you finish a full spread of half finished Indrid drawings (You told yourself you’d go to bed but you are an artist after all,) when the door to your room opens. That jolts you awake and Indrid of all people peeks his head around the door. You shut your book quickly and sit up. He steps halfway through the doorway and you nod quickly. 

“I get it, this is what Barclay meant by _but-_ ” You stand up, slinging your still-open bag over your shoulder. “You get first dibs, you’ve been here before.”

“Barclay did this on purpose, I didn’t think-” Indrid mutters, before looking up at you. “No, don’t-”

“Nah man,” You walk to the door and smile up at him. “I don’t mind, if everyone’s called it a night, I can crash on the couches out in front of the fire.”

“I was going to say don’t worry, I have no qualms about staying in the same room. Neither of us are changing into sleep clothes or anything of the like. And this will save you from Barclay’s early morning kitchen cleaning.”

“You sure? I don’t mind.”

“You said, just as I feel.” Indrid steps inside, closing the door behind himself. You’re close together, you realize. Quick as you can you step back and drop onto the loveseat, hoping your red cheeks aren’t visible through his red lenses. Indrid doesn’t say anything if he notices, stepping into the bathroom to do- something. You don’t hear the water running but he closes the door and there’s a _fwoomp_ like dropping a towel onto the floor, before he sighs and returns to the main room. 

“I’d offer you the bed but I have a feeling it would just lead to a long winded argumentative conversation. Will you be comfortable on the loveseat?”

“Yeah, just toss me the little runner blanket,” he does, plucking it from the foot of the bed. You unfold it and wrap yourself up as best you can, giving up on holding back your yawns.

“Are you gonna sleep with your glasses on?” You lay down, watching Indrid putter about the room, closing the blinds, turning on the bedside lamp, turning off the main light. 

“No, I have some prayers I’d like to do, I just wear the glasses until bed.” He says, climbing onto the bed and sinking just slightly down into it. It looks really soft- And he pulls out the orange crystal on the leather cord tucked into his coat. It almost glows in the low light. “Goodnight.” He says. 

You are very tired, and although you’d really like to stay up and talk with him more, you got up early to ride with Abbie and then the bear- You yawn and nod already on your way into dreamland. 

“Goodnight Indrid.”

He watches you sink down into the loveseat, your legs droop over the armrest. It’s almost like you just make up your mind and then your body turns itself off from the insane day you’ve had. He saw it happen, all of his free time he peeked your way, watching your talk in Leo’s, you thanking Abbie for the exploration. More than once he saw the opposite though, terrible futures that might have come to pass- you strung up and hung in a cocoon of vines- you writhing and fighting against a looming force no match for the magic- blood seeping from a gash across your head and drug through the dirt-

Indrid takes in a shaky breath, wrapping his hands tightly around the crystal, a shard of Sylvains heart. He draws it close, hands coming to his forehead as he closes his eyes. 

“Please.” He says, voice so inexplicably small. “Please.” He doesn’t know what he’s asking for, why he’s doing this, but he does it nonetheless. “Please.”

When he sits up you’re snoring lightly, he sees your chest rise and fall in its steady rhythm. Indrid reaches over and turns off the light before crawling under the warm blankets of the Amnesty Lodge bed. He desperately tries to ignore how nice it would be for you to be in bed beside him, your legs entwined and your head tucked snuggly under his chin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, I'm currently working on chapter 8 at time of writing, a fair bit less than halfway through my outline (Two chapters have been accidentally created because I like slow burn too much.) Still not far enough in to peg a ch. count, but I will update as soon as I can. Because yes !! I have things planned out and I know what will happen. 
> 
> Let me know if you had a favorite part, this is a lot of work but I feel like as long as it gets such a positive reception then it's worth it! 
> 
> My friend and I also made a discord server for Indridfuckers you can join [here](https://discord.gg/4ThtHm7) if you're interested!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You and Indrid bond. Some stretches and accidental voyeurism. You get a job...?

When you wake up, you’re surprised to find that you slept soundly through the night. Your legs feel a bit wonky from hanging off the armrest, but you didn’t wake up in the middle of the night. There was no strange sound, no rustling, no dogs. 

You peel back the blanket that’s ensnared you, sitting upright with a sigh. Yeah, sleeping in your clothes isn’t great and you  _ definitely _ will feel this later- but you feel fine right now. The flushing of a toilet greets you before any voice does, as you stand and crack your back, Indrid exits the bathroom. He’s dressed down a little, ratty tank top and his frayed jeans. His necklace hangs around his neck and his glasses catch the sunlight filtering through the window. 

“Good morning.” He says. It’s- different. Not cold or distant, it’s like he’s saying two little words he’s said a million times, just a little rumbly from sleep and overflowing with domestic affection. It throws you straight for a loop, you laugh and look away quickly. 

“Good morning-” You say, hands folded tightly in front of you. 

At your action though you can feel that gentle intimacy fade away, he walks quickly back to the bed and folds the blanket back up. “Apologies,” He says quietly. 

“No, no- I just- I don’t know what to say, we still hardly know each other.”

“It’s not as though we slept together- But if you’d like, you may ask me some questions.” He sits on the bed, pulling one leg up under him while the other hangs over the edge. You still can’t see where he’s looking, damn those glasses. 

“Did you sleep in those shades?” It comes out before you can think it, and Indrid smiles. 

“No, I’ve been up for quite a while. May I?” He gestures towards you and you nod. “Why did you come to Kepler?”

“Wanted to get away from my life, restart. Too busy, too fast. You do have more clothes than just that outfit, right?”

“It’s been one day, I could ask the same of you. To be clear I will not, that would be a waste of a question.” He’s smiling brighter now, and you feel yourself relax in turn. “What do you like to do for fun aside from drawing?”

You hum, tapping your chin. After about a minute of thought you talk about some of your other interests, Indrid nodding along as you speak. When you finish he shivers, and rubs his arms. “Are you always cold?”

“That is my name,” He stands, grabbing his winter coat and sliding it on. 

“You should wear more than just a tank top then. If you have more clothes- why wouldn’t you wear them to run around in the woods faking cryptid shit?” You tilt your head and Indrid huffs under his breath.

“It was not-”

“It was~” 

“Alright, believe whatever you want.” 

“I’ll believe the truth-” You drop back on the loveseat and your head connects with the back, making you gasp and sit up hurriedly. Indrid is by your side when you open your eyes. “Sorry- forgot. It’s been fine lately,” you mumble, rubbing the bruise. 

“May I?” You nod weakly and tip your head forward. Indrid’s fingertips are light as they brush around some of your hair- he hums gently before kneeling in front of the loveseat and looking into your eyes. “Hm. It’s not a concussion-”

You let out a soft breath, you feel your eyes go wide. You’ve heard that before. “What?” You look at him, he doesn’t seem to respond in any noticeable way. 

“I’m sorry?”

“You- I thought-” You look back down. “Sorry, that was just- really familiar.” Wait, how would Indrid get your number anyway? That phone call couldn’t have been real.

“Well, it is an appropriate hour. Would you like to get breakfast?” Indrid stands and backs away from you, hands in his parka. You nod, food sounds really good. 

“Alright, but on one condition.” You stand again, giving your bag a longing glance before sighing and grabbing it. 

“And the condition?”

“You slow down a little.” You smile at him. “I like the Indrid that isn’t quite so sharp and witty. Don’t see him much, all wrapped up behind tortured asshole nerd man.”

“Nerd man?” Indrid slides one of his legs out, leaning to the side. “Care to explain?”

“No I would not, next question.” And you’re passing by him, opening the door to the room. Indrid’s laugh bounces gently into the hallway from behind you, and your own smile is softer than you could ever intentionally make it. 

Out in the main area it seems only a fraction of the lodge is awake, you see the two government men sitting on opposite wings of the counter, Duck rubbing his back and Stern looking (ardently, incredibly mushily-) at Barclay as he cooks in the kitchen. 

“Mornin’” You call, waving. Joseph returns to gesture no problem, Duck’s wave slow. 

“Thought you were a morning person.” You try to take a seat near the corner, not picking one explicitly over the other. 

“I am. Lodge just booked full, I slept on the floor in Aubrey’s room.” Duck mumbles into his morning coffee. “‘Least the rabbit was with Dani.”

“Are you experiencing minor aches and pains?” Indrid sits between you and Duck, “I didn’t think it was possible.”

“Ha- ha. Bumpin’ inta shit, paper cuts, asthma, that’s all minor shit. This,” He throws a hand over his shoulder, “Is  _ not _ minor.” 

“I know some stretches, if that may help? You don’t look like the yoga type, full offense.” You smile, and Duck returns the gesture. 

“I know some as well, you know how it can be- hypertension from leaning over desks.” Joseph chimes in.

“Can relate,” You stand up and hop off your barstool, wandering a little closer to the couches. “I mean first things first,” You interlock your fingers and slowly raise your arms up keeping your elbows straight. 

Duck slides off his stool and stands beside you, repeating the gesture. 

“Here-” Then Joseph’s on your other side, slowly rolling his shoulders back. You join in, and Duck follows like a slow wave. You hear a rather loud pop from Duck at that one, and he wheezes. 

“Good, or bad?” You can’t help but laugh, crossing one arm over your chest and pulling it with your other. 

“Good, if it was bad I’d damn near collapse like a pretzel.” He hums, another crack coming from what you think is his shoulder. 

At that both you and Joseph laugh, continuing to twist and pull your sore muscles. 

Indrid is watching you three, huffing his own laughs as you talk; and as you so eloquently put it, ‘snap, crackle, and pop.’ 

He doesn’t see Barclay approach from the kitchen side, setting a cup of coffee (about one ounce of it, the rest of the mug is creamer and sugar-) in front of him. He jolts and turns to him, Barclay’s brows knit. 

“Real jumpy.” He says, arms wide as he leans over the counter. 

“It’s nothing, distracted.”

“Yeah, alright. Seemed distracted last night, ‘specially when we wanted the recap of your hunt. You know you can’t trust Aubrey or Ned to give a full report.”

“I was just distracted,” Indrid says quietly. 

“Awful distracted lately.” A new voice chimes in, Mama dropping to sit beside Indrid. She looks tired, that past physical tired- that bone deep exhaustion kind of tired. A quick wave and fake smile to you and your stretch team, she leans on her elbows. “What’s going on with that? We have less six days now, that first hunt was supposed to get us more than where it  _ was _ .”She opens her hand and Barclay deposits a mug of steaming coffee not ten seconds later. 

“My visions are-” Indrid glances around and shrugs one shoulder. “Not as clear as they could be, what can I say?”

“You seem mighty fine, and unless this abomination has got somethin’ over you-” Mama’s cut off as Barclay coughs into his elbow. 

“I  _ think- _ Indrid’s an important factor here but we shouldn’t bust his ass for one rough night. Unless there is somethin’ up with your visions?”

“Not that I can tell, just- difficulty focusing.” He’s staring down into his mug, very pointedly avoiding gazes. Mama’s is especially hot against his skin, making him want to itch at his neck.

“Well.” Mama blows on her mug before raising to her lips. 

And with a final especially loud crack from Duck, you hear him wheeze like a slow punctured balloon. 

“Alright. You may have a point.” He says, rolling his head along his shoulders. “Probably should work on keepin’ this body runnin’,”

“The only one you’ve got- hopefully,” You pick your bag up from the floor beside Indrid’s stool (Your own is now Mama’s, which you definitely notice.) “Mama?” You ask.

She sets her cup down and turns to you. You extend your hand.

“Thank you for letting me stay the night, how much do I owe you?”

“Oh wow, somebody actually offerin’ to pay for their stay.” She says, giving your hand a shake. 

“Here-” You shuffle around quickly into your bag and pull out a fair few bills, and hand them over. “You lodge is lovely, if I’m welcome I’d love to come up here more often.”

“Door’s always open.” She takes the cash and nods, a soft smile spreading over her face.

“Hey wait, you headin’ out?” Barclay calls, you already heading to the door.

“As much as I’d love breakfast, I do really wanna shower. In my shower.” You give him a grin and pull the door open. “Got stuff I wanna do.”

Both Barclay and Mama quickly look to Indrid, but you can barely tell. You’re also looking at him. He gives you a small wave, and an equally small smile. After throwing on your coat and wrapping up your scarf- 

“See you later!” You pull the door closed and walk into the morning air. 

The funicular ride down from topside is fun, in the way only late-night and early morning amusement park rides are fun. The emptiness is surreal and you can put your feet whereve you want. The cart sways just slightly in the wind, you sit and look out the window at the slowly growing clouds. Fall is starting to pass, you swear the sun has started setting at five pm. Terrible for your motivation but at the same time it’s beautiful in a fleeting kind of way. You lean on one of your arms as you look down over the forest, maybe if you look hard enough you can see the green bank telescope. In the meantime, you pull out your larger sketchbook and open it across your lap. The trees cluster together in little shapes, you see a circle of coniferous trees surrounding a single deciduous, you doodle them as a group of bullies surrounding a scrawny nerd. Some of the trees look like specific images, one has shed all of its leaves save for a few placed like modesty preservers, one had dropped all the leaves on one side, another is dappled with leaves like a granny smith apple with a bruise. 

Some of the trees hook and curve in wild directions, some are wide and flat. You actually see another tree like the one outside your window, totally naked and sharp, an oddity in its grace. By the time the lift deposits you down on Kepler proper you have another spread complete, dozens of trees drawn in everything from cartoon broccoli simplicity to full (attempted) renderings.

The tramway is rather close to your apartment all things considered, and when you’re aching for a nice long shower and nap in your own bed it doesn’t take you very long at all. Around the corner, up the stairs, down the hall, brief fumble with keys, locking the door- you’ve almost got it on point now. Shedding dirty clothes and grabbing some clean ones you hop in for a mildly scalding shower. 

Indrid, tired from another overbearing Pine Guard meeting that he doesn’t particularly care about (he can only hear ‘aliens’ used as a valid and foolhardy suggestion so many times before he’s going to lose it and explain that he, himself, is an alien. And it’s not space, it’s Sylph-) when he slips out of his body and focuses back on his visions. Juno Divine will spill her coffee in her rush to buy it at Leo’s. Leo Tarkesian will clean it up with a smile and gently ribbing insult. And in a way he can’t explain his visions just, shrink. He doesn’t particularly care about what Sheriff Owens is doing, or what is happening in the RV park. A spotlight just takes control until Indrid has nothing else to do but see what you’ll be doing. He’s curious, a little worried, and- 

_ Mortified _ . He drops the notebook on the table in front of him, physically covering his glasses and smudging them to hell. The noise he makes is something Aubrey will pointedly call ‘bugzapped’, although he will never admit it. 

“Indrid?” Aubrey asks, leaning over. 

“We were- we were doing something. Is there a problem?” Mama kicks a leg up on her desk, and he shakes his head quickly. 

“Apologies.”

Well, at least his panic shut him down before he saw too much of anything, the last thing he needs is to have any  _ more _ trouble making eye contact with you. 

Post shower and clean clothes, you feel like a million dollars. Sitting on your bed and toweling off your hair you hum. And then your stomach grumbles so loud you jump. Right, food sounded good before, food sounds  _ really  _ good now.

Hair bundled up under a hat and trusty scarf protecting your face- you throw your coat on and walk right back down the stairs. Microwave pizza may be the breakfast of champions, but something just sounds good about fresh pizza too. 

The walk to the pizza hut is nothing spectacular, you find a few moments where it’s hard to brush down the hair on the back of your neck, but you didn’t come all the way out here to be just as anxious about everyday life. In fact you learn something, as you’re rounding a corner you hear a damn familiar dragging noise, you peek back to see someone dragging a huge bag of leaves, red and orange ones slipping out and catching in the wind. They drag it along the ground, lifting occasionally to make it thump against the ground. You can’t think of anyone in your building who likes being out late, much less doing yard work late, but now you know. 

Stepping inside the pizza hut Hollis isn’t working the register, but you just want something hot, greasy, and now. Sitting at one of the tables inside (with so few people in Kepler in general you’re not surprised to find the place nearly vacant) you look through the window, watching cars putter about infrequently. Kepler is calm and quiet, it feels like time moves slower here. 

You have time to yourself, to sleep in or sleep early, to wander into the woods and draw, to pester Leo and only convince yourself a little bit that you’re not imprinting on him as new (good) asshole dad. You can cook in your kitchen in your pajamas, listening to the trees sing in the breeze, you can walk the four blocks to this pizza hut, you can stop by wherever the Hornet’s nest is, or Amnesty lodge, you could call out a car or borrow somebody else’s and drive up to Charleston. You don’t have to be anything for anyone. 

When you return to your apartment, you fix up your large sketchbook filled with your landscapes, you organize your desk a little more and lounge around. Eventually your curiosity gets the better of you, you walk over to the landline plugged into the main area. No numbers written down on the archaic receiver, no text printed on it, lifting it from the hook you hear it buzz. 

“I should check with Leo about this later,” You mumble, clicking it back down. It works, you used it to call the Hornets. But how would somebody call you? You don’t even know your own number. And Indrid? Does he even have a phone? You did hit your head pretty hard. Maybe it was just a dizzy dream. Returning to your desk you flip through your handheld notebook, and find the sentence scrap half ruined by a spilt drink. ‘ _ far easier than ignoring- it(?) _ ’ Who even talks like that? You leave the phone behind as you return to the kitchen, preparing your lunch. 

You never expected to be one to find peace in such a quiet, lonesome existence but there’s a certain charm that comes with Kepler. One you choose to only think about when you’re walking downtown to Leo’s general store, throwing the door open and bellowing inside.

“Mortals! I require distraction!”

Leo calls you by name, more specifically a groan from behind his hand- where his face is currently also hiding. “Why?”

“I can only clean and do nothing for so long,” You wander over to the counter. “You need anymore help?”

“I’m not paying you-” He jabs towards you with a finger and you laugh. 

“I can argue on that front later. I’ve worked retail jobs before, can I do anything to help you around here?”

“Pretty quiet today, if you wanna go in the back and organize the cans I won’t stop you. Or general upkeep, can’t seem to stay constant on that one- Or I can teach you the register and I can start preppin’ the Cobb order. Here, step around and we’ll see if I can put you to use after all.”

You slide around the counter, whistling at the cash register that’s probably as old as you are. “Well,”

“Eh stuff it- Scan, hit this button for card, this for cash, pull the level at the end to print the receipt. Anything other than that, yell.” He points vaguely to the register but only the two buttons and the lever seem worn, can’t be bad. 

“Alright, can do. Sure you don’t want help moving stuff?”

“Spritely,” He taps the side of his nose and you roll your eyes. 

“Alright old man,”

“I’m dockin’ yer pay for that.” He calls, disappearing into the back stockroom. The door swings after him and you yell after him. 

“I’m not getting paid!”

“Not with that attitude you’re not!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet. Let me know if you had a favorite part, this is a lot of work but I feel like as long as it gets such a positive reception then it's worth it! 
> 
> My friend and I also made a discord server for Indridfuckers you can join [here](https://discord.gg/4ThtHm7) if you're interested!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A time skip, a (not- maybe?) date, and a threat. What's going on with Indrid?

You don’t spend a lot of your time at Leo’s, really just when you get sick of sitting around and drawing. Leo will let you loiter, stock, or do whatever he needs done. Yeah you’re put to work but it’s not miserable life for money exchange, it’s helping out a friend. You learn how to stock and learn how Leo’s brain works, you meet some more citizens you had never crossed paths with, and soon you’re making conversation with most people that stop in. 

Checking with Mrs. Owens when she stops in on Monday mornings, making sure the chips and candy are restocked on thursday nights when the Hornets and some of the teens rush through, having extra popcorn on hand on Saturdays for Saturday Night Dead, Keeping the coffee machine clean for Juno and Duck’s lunch break get together twice a week- You settle in. You see Indrid a few more times, brief conversations as he picks up full crates of eggnog.

It’s about two weeks of simple domestic life, quiet and calm. The occasional visit up to the lodge, just like the occasional hang out with one or a few of the Hornets. You get a call one morning, blowing on your warm morning drink and standing up to get it. 

“Hello?”

“Hey-kid-” It’s Leo, his voice is normal for just a moment before he moves the handset away from his mouth, his voice is muffled and another person says something. He continues after a few seconds, “We’re gettin’ real busy today, would you mind coming in? If you run the register I can take the smaller orders- I can do the math quick.”

“Alright, sure thing. Gimme like, ten minutes and I can be there.”

“Can you make it five?”

“Be there in five.” You click the handset down and tuck your sweatpants into your boots, throwing on your coat and scarf. When you step outside you realize why it’s so busy, an icy wind blows into the tunnel connecting the apartments. It carries fat friendly snowflakes that stick to the concrete floor and you take the stairs carefully. Snow has come to Kepler. It looks like it’s still early season snow, it falls from the sky in a slow sprinkling, the clouds thick and heavy anyway. 

The streets aren’t salted and car tracks run through the white leaving wet gray stripes- when you show up to Leo’s you see just what you were expecting. People hurrying back and forth, getting firestarter logs, road salt, antifreeze, some gathering cans of soup and hot chocolate mixes. 

Leo calls your name and waves you over. You give hellos and waves to the faces in the store you recognize, half conversations (“Hey how are you? That’s good-” “Hey good to see you! How’s Ryan?” “Hope that’s decaf, with your anxiety-”). Leo steps to the far side of the counter and you take over the register, and through the morning conversations you get to work. Keith comes through stockpiling coffee, (For the Hornets Nest, he explains. Sometimes one or two have to stay the night to get away from bad situations and sad, grumpy, and tired teens are vicious. Rather just have them be sad and grumpy.) Ned stops by with a clear interest in the homely liquor selection, whiskey and brandy- you’re sure to inspect the cash he hands over (He rolls his eyes and you’re only half joking doing it). And after most of the store funnels out now ready for the snow that will start it’s blanketing, a familiar face appears.

It’s Indrid. He’s bundled up like the stay puft marshmallow man, cute bright red ear muffs and big stompy boots that aren’t laced all the way. As he steps in you smile, he returns the gesture. 

Juno rushes in and takes the final wave of customers out after her, a hot coffee for now and a tin for later. Leo goes back to the stockroom to start repairing the empty wasteland of his store.

Indrid approaches after the store is all but empty, setting a candy bar on the counter and looking down at you. “Is Leo paying you?” He smiles, “I feel as though I only ever see you on the other side of this very counter.” 

“You’d think, but I don’t mind too much. Don’t have to wear a uniform, and everybody here I know intimately, so if they were jerks they’d have to meet me out back.” You scan the candy bar, but don’t actually hit the button. Indrid doesn’t seem in a hurry, and you’re excited to see him when you don’t have to boot him out because of a rush. 

“What would your uniform be?”

“Rational brain says apron like his, fun brain says matching tracksuit, beanie, and fake moustache.” You grin up at him and he huffs a laugh. 

“Quite the look.” He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and hums. “Are you going to be staying for much longer?”

“He called me in for the rush, probably not. Could really go for just some sitting, watching the snow fall.” You nod towards the door and Indrid nods. 

“I hear watching the snowfall from topside is especially breathtaking. Would you like to go see for ourselves?” 

You’re about to reply as Leo emerges from the stockroom, three large bags of what looks like road salt over one shoulder, they’re  _ huge _ and piled up go higher than his head. He chucks them down onto the empty palette and stands.

“Wow.” You and Indrid both say, turning back to each other and laughing. 

“Spritely,” Leo says. “Kid, you’re free to go since your friend is here.” He claps his hands, shedding some dust or maybe salt.

Right-  _ friend _ , You think. “Well, good thing I was gonna say yes anyway.” You grin you at Indrid and he returns the gesture. 

Walking into the tramway station you’re ecstatic to find out the tram is still running, it doesn’t stop until the snow passes a certain height. As you and Indrid wait for it, you strike up a conversation. 

“So how have you been? Heard from Barclay you were at the lodge a lot that-” You wave your hands briefly- “That week we met. Two? Three ago now?”

He nods, “Busy with work. I act as a bit of a consultant for the lodge.”

“Get all that done then?” You both shiver as an especially sharp wind rushes by. A few other people gather along the loading bay, two you recognize as regulars at the Ski resort, very snow bunny chic. 

“Well, I’d love to say yes.” 

“ _ Oh _ ?” You both say, and you roll your eyes. “Walked into that one too.”

“But we ended up not finding what we were looking for. Makes everyone a bit more stressful, but there is some calm in its place.” 

“That why Mama’s been all paranoid?” You look over at him, trying to use the calm to admire his face. 

“Hm?” He turns to face you and you quickly look away. 

“I saw here one night a while ago, looked like she was walking down the street with a shotgun- freaked me out. Felt like a horror movie,” You laugh and look back up at Indrid. He doesn’t laugh. 

“Well, yes. She can tend to be a bit-  _ drastic _ when it is necessary.” 

“It necessary for her to walk the streets at night with a gun? I know some people around here carry but-” You furrow your brow. 

“To each their own.” Indrid nods quickly, “Pardon, this took quite a turn.”

“Eh, better than hanging around you and sitting in total silence. I do like talking to you.”

“I enjoy talking with you as well,” He smiles and you can’t help but smile too. 

The funicular ride is calm enough, the couple from the platform takes a bench as far away from you and Indrid as possible, and you’re both delighted and offended. You and Indrid sit, both turning away from the actual direction of the seat, turning to look out the window and watch your little cart roll its way up the mountainside. After a certain point you get high enough to look down over the town, perfect view of it in its quiet snowy state. 

“Oh it’s beautiful,” You smile, looking down over the sleepy forest. Snow continues to fall in a calm but constant sprinkle, dotting out roofs. The forest’s green is also slowly being overtaken, some trees looking like they’ve been dipped in white chocolate, others with a powdered sugar dusting. The snow would be blinding if the sun was out, but at the moment it’s a beautiful gentle white. You’re completely overtaken with watching the snow, you don’t remember Indrid is even there until he speaks. 

“Yeah. Beautiful.” He says gently. 

“You live here, you must’ve seen this a million times but- wow.” When you turn to face him he’s looking at you. “It’s a special kinda magic, you know?”

“That it is.” He turns back to the window as you do, and the rest of your ride is with noses pressed to the glass. 

At the Ski resort people really seem to be bustling now, the resort was a calm hideaway for keen tourists in late autumn, but now that winter is arriving all of the tourists seem to stop by. Skis and snowboards and sleds everywhere, Indrid grabs you before a snowboarder makes a quick turn and was about to slap your eyes out of your head with their gear. Indrid is shivering up a storm as you mill about the lobby of the resort, enjoying the excitement as you head towards the restaurant. 

“Here,” You stop him, grabbing his shoulder and turning him to face you. Without so much as a question he leans down and you unwrap your scarf, taking both ends and flipping it over Indrid’s head, pulling one end long to wrap around his neck. “You left your weak point exposed,” You smile, watching him burrow down into the warm fabric. 

“Tragic,” he mumbles into the scarf. You grin, and turn to see a poor staff member roll by an overloaded cart. That must be making the weird chittering noise, although it looks like it’s moving smoothly some of the bags bounce. 

“You good to keep going?” 

“The outside seating has heaters, I’ll be more than comfortable up there.” 

“Sweet,” You lead the rest of the way, Indrid catching you before anything bad happens with the dozens of people loitering around with gear. You get two seats on the overhanging section, a high roof to keep the snow off but open front and sides facing the snow tracks for the customers. A few people are already getting to work, some workers smoothing out tracks as the snow starts to thicken, some customers braving the slopes. 

A waiter stops by and you both order something warm, Indrid also going for hot cocoa in the meantime. He wraps his hands around his mug, breathing in the sweet scent. 

“It’s beautiful, I never knew Kepler got so,” You shrug and watch a few snowboarders get progressively more daring. 

“Snowy?” Indrid smiles into his drink, and you blow a raspberry at him. 

“I figured there’d be snow, but all I can really say is breathtaking. Feels like a warm blanket has draped itself over the town and everyone’s sprung to life- although since it’s snow the exact opposite has happened.” 

“We tend to liven up when there’s snow, like many popular tourist areas winter is our on-season.” 

“I can see why,” you’re looking back and forth between Indrid and the slopes, he does the same. After your food arrives you fall into a companionable silence, warm food and a gentle but positive background noise tends to do that. Then after your meal Indrid sits, chin propped in his hand. 

“You’ve been very interested in the athletics, do you snowboard?”

“No, oh god my balance is terrible-” You laugh quickly, “I just think it’s really cool,”

“Would you like to go watch from the landing? I can catch up with you.”

“Here-” You shuffle around in your pockets and grab your card, you set it down on the table. “I’ve got lunch covered, meet me over there!” 

You stand against the railing watching the snow fall with a few other people, most are either bundled up and out in the snow or bundled up and staying warm in the heating. Here with just two fancy space heaters there are a handful. It’s quiet and private, you can see people doing tricks over ramps of wood and packed snow. 

You’re especially surprised when you see a gold jacket blind you, reflecting the white of the snow. You squint and watch, the person shoots down the slopes and hits a ramp, they spin through the air and twirl with incredible grace, sticking the landing and shredding into a snow pile to the raucous cheering of a few other boarders. Those you recognize though, you see Abbie, Keith and a few more Hornets, you think Seya and Seo the twins particularly. The figure pulls of their helmet and just as you thought Hollis’ hair comes whipping out of it, their face flushed and grin bright. Keith and Abbie appear to both be yelling and Hollis blushes, disconnecting from their board and lifting one end to lean on. Some snow clings to their hair and as they look up to brush it off, they make eye contact with you. You wave, full arm up and barely hold back the urge to yell a greeting down. They wave back and then Abbie and Keith notice, waving up at you too. Hollis throws a thumb up over their shoulder and cocks their head, you nod vigorously and throw two thumbs up. They nod, practically glowing with the exertion and pride, and you’re so proud of them. 

Indrid calls your name and you look over your shoulder, watching him approach. “See something interesting?” He asks, walking up beside you. 

“Hollis just did this really cool flip- spin- thing,” You point down to the collection of Hornets and wave again. Hollis waves back, although they lower their hand slowly. You can’t tell from the distance, but it looks like their face almost falls- a smile replaced with a grimace? Or are they frowning? 

“Would you like to go down? I have a feeling another certain snowboarder may be making his appearance today. For the first snow of the season Jake likes to risk injury, see how the season will treat him.” Indrid pushes up from the railing and turns towards you, you mirror him. 

“Wouldn’t that- if he messes up he misses the season!” You can’t help but laugh, more than ready to head down. You get a few steps away before you reply. “Let’s go say hello then.”

You walk back into the restaurant, and Indrid loiters on the viewing deck. He turns back towards the slopes, only to see Hollis, down in the snow staring up at him. They have a silent stare down, before Hollis raises a thumb to draw across their neck. Indrid leaves the deck to catch up with you. 

As you two reach the walk in section of the slopes, it looks like the Hornets have vanished, much to your dismay. You sigh and look up at Indrid. 

“A shame, they’re good kids. So, how’d you know Jake will show up?”

“I spoke with Barclay earlier. Some of the lodge members are on rather strenuous work cycles, but those who aren’t- love to play in the snow.” He grins, fixing his sunglasses.

You nod, looking up to watch the snow continue to fall. Somebody calls your name, pulling you from happy trance. Turning, you see a few familiar faces coming through the walk up. Aubrey, Dani, Barclay and Jake are all bundled up and approaching with greetings, you and Indrid return the favors. 

“What are you guys doing out here?” Jake asks, hugging his board to his front. He swings back and forth with it gently. 

“I wanted to watch the snow fall, Indrid suggested coming topside for it.” You point lazily at him and he nods. Barclay hums briefly and you raise an eyebrow. 

“Nothing, don’t worry about it. Just got something I need to talk to Indrid about later, forgot until now.”

“I’m here to do some sick stunts!” Jake all but yells. 

“And the rest of you?” You smile.

Each raises a hand, “First aid.” They all say in chorus. You can’t help but laugh, and Aubrey and Dani pitch in. 

Aubrey speaks, adjusting her sunglasses “Also, come on. Snow bunny? Very good aesthetic.”

“You just like the cuddling after being out in the snow.” Dani pinches her cheek with her gloved hands, squeezing practically half of Aubrey’s face. 

“Who doesn’t?!” She says, smacking her hand away. Both are giggling, Barclay only half suppressing his own laugh. 

“Alright, Jake you wanna go do your first run?” 

“Watch me, it’s gonna be great!” Jake takes off for the lift and then he’s gone. Dani and Aubrey flank you, both taking an arm. 

“Let’s go build a snowman!”

“Just not on the slopes,” You laugh, being tugged off to a flat open space.

Indrid watches you go, Barclay crossing his arms. 

“Resting? Takin’ them on a date is resting?” 

“It’s not a-” Indrid looks over at him. “It’s not a date.”

“Alright, but I highly doubt this is easy for your futurevision.” Barclay says. “Something is up. We’re lucky the abomination isn’t seemin’ to be violent, but it’s broken containment. It’s somewhere around Kepler or hell- it could be anywhere and you can’t see where?”

“My visions are not all seeing,” Indrid spits back. “They are not perfect.”

“They’re normally more useful, you’ve been out of commission because you can’t see what we need. Are you lying?”

“No.”

“And you’re not under any kinda effect?”

“No. I just- I have been burdened. My headaches are getting worse, I was bedridden for days and have been spending almost all of my time outside of it, sitting. Loss of conscious unexpectedly. Nosebleeds. Fevers and confusion.” Indrid mumbles. “I believe my disguise is undergoing extensive failure.”

“Alright,” Barclay’s voice softens, “When was the last time you got out? Safely? For more than a few minutes?” He steps forward and rubs his bicep. 

“Ninteen-” 

“Alright, that’s too long.” Barclay interrupts. “Come up by the hotsprings, that should help a little bit. We do care about you.” 

Indrid nods quickly. 

“We’ll need you otherwise if we catch another lead, out of containment and out of leads has left us upcreek. Top shape.”

“I am aware. I just- Sometimes I feel as though I no longer belong here. That I should be somewhere else.”

“I think you mean with someone else.” Barclay steps back, the dangerous but necessary discussion finished. 

“I- that is- well- That is complicated.” Indrid mutters.

“You normally can see the future and you’re floundering in a relationship?”

“It makes it more complicated. I cannot tell what is friendship, what is courtesy, what could one day blossom into love. If I look too far forward I take away their freedom and trap them, if I do not act on my visions and ignore them, what if I put out the wrong signs or make them feel that I am uninterested?”

Barclay hums, glancing back towards where you, Aubrey and Dani are rolling snowballs, laughing and talking about something. All of you are smiling, you especially are tinged pink and fitting in like a perfect puzzle piece.

“I love them and that means I can only see the futures where they love me, blinded by my own bias. They could not love me at all and I cannot tear myself away from the blind hope that they do.” His voice shakes, nestling his chin and lower face into your scarf. 

The snow continues to fall around them, a gentle breeze rustling the trees around the slopes. Barclay speaks after a minute of silence. 

“You can just try your best, and give them respect. You’ll figure it out.”

“I can only hope so.” Indrid watches you, Aubrey rushing behind you and smushing a snowball into your face. You scream with laughter, turning as Aubrey runs away and making your own snowball, pelting her in the back of the head and knocking her hat off. Dani chimes in also hitting Aubrey and you take the distraction to hit Dani with a snowball, then it’s a war. 

Indrid watches, a soft smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy- things sure are happening, huh? How'd you like this update? Can't just give you fluff without equivalent tension. This one goes out to the anon that's in Sef's inbox on tumblr, whoever you are. You can also hit me up on [my tumblr](https://ipegmothman.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> My friend and I also made a discord server for Indridfuckers you can join [here](https://discord.gg/4ThtHm7) if you're interested!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You go back home and have a nice afternoon. That quickly turns into an uneasy one, but at least you have Leo.

The snow piles up quicker after you finish your snow day activities, the funicular ride is mostly empty and you and Indrid sit together again. Your bundled up shoulders rub against one another, you could sit further apart but you don’t especially want to. 

“So why do you wear the glasses?” You look over at him. 

He turns just slightly towards you, “I have some issues,” His gloved finger taps the frame, “With my eyes I mean. These help with visual distortion, migraines, and reading comprehension.”

“Are you alright? Sounds like a lot.”

“Yes I’m quite fine, most of the time they’re preventative.”

“Oh, that’s good. I’d hate to know you were like, super uncomfortable or struggling this whole time and there was something I could do about it.” You look down at your hands, before pulling off your gloves. You stare down at your fingers, and trace your fingertips across your knuckles. 

“No, I’m quite happy around you.” Indrid says, his own hands resting on his knees, his gloves also discarded. 

“How long have you been in Kepler?” You glance up at him and he seems content to stare out the window. You let your eyes wander back down and you look over his hands. They’re long and spindly, fingers like a piano player. Thin with little scars on a few of his knuckles, freckles that disappear up his sleeve. A familiar bump on his left hand fingers, between his pointer and middle from holding pencils for so long, pressing down on paper. His nails are painted with chipped black paint, no rings or ring tanlines. You wonder what it would be like to hold them, aside from the rushed meeting in the woods a few weeks ago. 

What they’d feel like brushing back your hair, sliding down your cheek to press against your skin. Hold your face between his palms, feel the heat of your skin disappear into his like you’d share so much of yourself with him-

"- take it?”

Y ou blink back into your body, hiding your chin in your coat collar to hide the warmth in your cheeks.

“Huh?” You look up at Indrid, and he smiles. 

“I said, about ten years. And after that, ‘You’re not quite listening are you.’ then ‘hello?’ and finally ‘Oh you really aren’t listening I take it?’” He smiles at you, and you nod quickly. 

“Sorry, distracted. It’s cool you’ve been here so long, you must know all the ins and outs.”

“Well I do, but not from living here so long. The people here, they like routine.”

“Nothing wrong with that, then if something’s wrong, people will know.” You squeeze your hands together. “There are good people here, it’s a welcome change from my old life. I meet kind people, I act kind in return, I care about people and they care about me, you know?” 

“I guess you have a point. I haven’t met someone who hasn’t liked you,” Indrid looks at you, and you can’t look directly at him, you feel like you’re sweating to death in your coat.

“Jeez, I'm not a puppy or a cut-out. I'm a person, I put my pants one one leg at a time and cry at bad movies. I’m not really all that special.” You can’t help but blush though, you look away and put a hand to your cheek.

“Maybe not to yourself. I find you quite endearing, and kind.” He adjusts himself on his seat, and fiddles with his collar. Withdrawing your scarf he turn to you and unwraps it from his neck. Loosely circled in his hand, you reach out and take it. Your hands brush against one another and you have to contain your beating heart. 

What is it about Indrid? Something about Indrid just- it feels right. He makes you feel safe and valued. His jokes are funny and exactly up your lane and you can rip on each other without it being forced or cutting. You can call him a nerd and he can call you ‘surprisingly intelligent’ and it feels right. You look up at him as you settle the scarf on your lap, and he smiles back at you. Something about his face, the crooked smile, the big sloping nose that balances his face, dustings of freckles, moles, pockmarks, one or two scraggly hairs one could generously call scruff- he’s just fascinating to look at. The more you look at him, the more you want to. Your hands fiddle with the scarf on your lap as you look up at him. It feels right. 

You make him take back your scarf to keep him warm on his walk home. He leans down and you wrap it around his neck- something about that act is becoming so intimate. You’re sad he couldn’t or didn’t want to come over, but that means you can warm back up as silly and non-photogenic as you want. Hot shower, mismatched pajamas, eating too-hot microwaved food in bed with only the tree outside your window as company.

After a few hours and a stable temperature for certain- you venture out of bed and you scamper to the landline. You have two choices and vouch for the slightly more concerning one, ringing up the Hornet’s nest. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Hollis?”

“This is them, oh hey,” They hold the phone away from their mouth and you hear them call your name, before bringing it back. “What’s up?”

“I saw you at the slopes! You were incredible!” 

“Oh, yeah. The uh- We used to be a stunts club before we stepped up. That’s why we’re all about stunts in our free time.” Hollis sounds proud, and you’re happy for them. ”Did you call just to compliment me?” 

“I actually wanted to introduce you to my friend, but you guys wheeled out before we could catch you.” You twirl the phone cord around your finger and lean against the wall. 

“Yeah- we know him already.”

“Woah- that’s real icy. Is something going on?” You stand quickly and Hollis huffs.

“Listen, I know you’re still relatively new around here. But are you hanging around with the- the people at the lodge?” Their voice is hard, like they’re angry but worried at the same time. High tension and ready to snap. 

“I mean, sometimes. They’re not bad people, Hollis we’re all just people- neighbors.”

“Neighbors don’t walk around strapped and then say everything’s fine. They’ve been hiding information- they’ve been covering things up. It’s our job to protect the people here. It’s my job to lead us.”

“H-”

“No- if you want to hang around with them, you’re putting yourself in danger. If you get caught up- you’ll be on your own.”

“Hollis.” You have a white knuckle grip on the handset. “I choose to believe there’s good in the world.”

“Then come to the Hornets Nest. Past the Sheriff's station, on the river side.” 

When the line goes dead all you can do is lower the handset and click it into the receiver. 

You trudge through the snow for the second time that day, this time significantly less enthused. The snow seems to be sticking a fair bit but it’s slowed. It’s a bit of a struggle to go through but not terrible. It landed hard after you got home apparently. 

Crossing the main road past the sheriff’s station you see what you can only assume is the Hornet’s Nest, rinky little bar with covered bikes and cars in the parking lot. When you get to the front door it doesn’t open, so you knock. After a few moments a slide opens on the door, before closing. Then some unlocking sounds, and finally the door opens. It’s Hollis, gesturing sharply inside. 

There aren’t many people inside, Hollis, the twins, a few people you don’t see much. 

"Weren’t Abbie and Keith with you at the slopes?” You spin around slowly and Hollis sighs. 

“Abbie had a spill. Keith’s keeping her company at Saint Francis.”

“Oh my- I hope she’s alright.”

Hollis closes the front door, turning to you and prop themselves against the door. “She’ll be fine, a twist or a sprain. Nothing broke.”

“That’s good, I’d hate to see you guys hurt.”

Hollis sighs your name, and stands. “We feel that way about you, you know. Seo?” They call up to one of the twins, they nod and walk behind- what at one point was the actual bar portion of the bar. Now it’s stocked with snacks, most nonperishable. Food, coffee, a microwave and a coffee machine. Seo kneels down to grab-  _ something- _ and you look at Hollis. 

“You know West Virginia’s a hotspot for cryptids. Ned  _ Shitshow _ Chicane can tell you all about it, if you trust a word that comes out of his slimy mouth.”

You cross your arms. “That’s rather harsh.”

“That’s not the point. The point-” Seo stands and hands them a folder, stuffed with papers, or photos? You can’t tell.

“You had better not be framing the lodge for cryptid shit, it’s not  _ real _ real-”

“No, we’re not. We’re not framing them for anything, we have reports. Witness statements. Ask Abbie when you get a chance. There’s something wrong with this town- and that’s why we stepped up.” Hollis opens the folder, and grabs the first paper. 

“A report from the sheriff’s kid. ‘I tried to tell my dad, but he wouldn’t listen. Nobody will listen. I almost drowned in the pool, the water came alive and tried to kill me. It was like the scene from sonic adventure but- I almost fucking died and now no one will listen to me. No one will listen, please help, dear god please help me.’ 

“A plea from someone who’s since gone missing, Missy Eliot. ‘I saw- something. It didn’t move like any human being I’ve ever seen, not even an animal. It moved like one of those old marionettes, strung up and jerking around. Owens won’t believe me, I know this wasn’t a joke. I’m- I don’t feel safe, Hollis. Please help me.’

“Crystal, Abbie’s younger sister, who was found dead in the woods. ‘It scares me. It scares me Abbie- the follower. It follows me and tries to take me away. It wants to do bad things.’ She was eleven.” Hollis sets the papers down on the table between you. “Would you like me to continue? I have fourteen more reports.”

“Some of those must be- be fake.” you rub your arms. 

“And the others? We’ve all lost people, or suffered- but instead of turning tail and running, or hiding, or-  _ or _ patrolling the streets armed and hiding what we know, we’re out there helping the public. We’re helping people, and that lodge- they’re hiding something. If Madeline wants to walk around strapped, then we’re going to step up our game.

“If you go up there I can’t guarantee you’ll come back down. And I-  _ we _ all care about you. We don’t want to see you dead.” 

You’re sweating, hands tight fists in your jacket to keep them from shaking. 

“Have you felt it? The strangeness in the air? You must have.”

“I have.” You look up at them, and grind your teeth. “There’s nothing-”

“There is something wrong here.”

“Terrible things can happen to good people.” You say. “I like to believe there is still good in the world. Hollis I admire what you’re doing but this is- this is a quest for vengeance. Not protecting the innocent.” You feel like your stomach is going to crawl up your throat, you’re sticky with sweat and your head is pounding.

“This is a retribution run. And I don’t want you caught in the crossfire.”

“Hollis, I do care about you. I care about all of you- but this- is too much. There is good in the world, because  _ goddammit- _ I am going to put the good out there. Cutting up this town into two sides like a goddamn dodgeball game is just going to make things worse. There is nothing supernatural about Kepler. I am not going to let you use tragedy to feed my paranoia, when those things have already passed. I can’t change the past! I’m not letting the past be my future, I moved out here to get away from my past! 

“There’s a difference between letting your past form you and letting it control you.” You don’t give them a chance to reply, tears are stinging hot in your eyes and you turn, stomping towards the door and swinging it open.

The wind cuts your skin, the tears speckling your eyelashes freeze as you storm away from the Hornet’s Nest.

Back in your apartment, you sit on your bed with your legs drawn up to your chest and arms over your head. Something is wrong with Kepler, but is there some kind of monster lurking around in the middle of the night? You wake up most nights but you don’t hear the noise much anymore. It’s stress dreams, or nightmares. This is all too much, you’re here to be happy and not worry about drama, or danger-

You tunnel under your sheets and curl up without any other focus, but to rest. 

The next morning you awaken blearily, far too early. The noise is back, it scrapes against the side of your building, down the wall with your desk, your window, along the street. It doesn’t stop, catching the wind and there’s dragging- shuffling- You can barely breathe and hide under your blankets. 

You wake up properly still too early, but you’re starving and your sides ache from rolling around in bed like a rotisserie chicken. As you stumble out of bed, one hand trying to (unsuccessfully) battle your mess of hair, you stand and meander to your kitchen. As you’re eating some easy and unsatisfying cereal bar, your phone rings. You really don’t want to answer it. 

You approach, lifting the handset to your ear. 

“Hello?” You mumble into the mouthpiece. 

“Hey kid, ah  _ shit- _ you sound terrible.” Leo’s voice echoes in your ear, and you could cry. You might still cry. “What happened? I sent you out with Indrid, that not go well?”

“No, it did. Just- might’ve ruined my friendship with the Hornets.” 

Leo hums, and when he talks again it’s noticeably gentler. “Alright, come by the store.”

“I don’t want to go out into the snow,” you mumble. 

“Alright, then fine. Give me five minutes.”

“Leo-” You sigh. 

“No ifs ands or buts about it. Be there in five.” The line goes dead and you slowly lower the phone back into the receiver. 

You recognize the knock at your door, same as you recognize the familiar figure you see through the peephole. As you pull the door open, Leo all but strongarms his way through it. You turn to watch him enter, brushing a light dusting of snow off his tracksuit, untying big boots and standing back up. When he turns to face you, both of his arms open. 

You take one step forward, before your shoulders shake and your face heats up. Tears are burning the corners of your eyes and you stumble the last few steps hurriedly into Leo’s arms. 

“Hey kid, what happened?” He mumbles down into the side of your head.

“They tried to scare me away from my friends, I didn’t think they were so manipulative-”

“It’ll be okay.” His voice is a low calm rumble and you listen. “Those kids don’t know what they’re talking about.”

“They- they tried to frame the lodge for a bunch of old Kepler stuff!” You hiccup against him. 

“What did they say?” Leo rubs his hands up and down your shoulder blades.

“They said I couldn’t trust Mama- that there are disappearances are murder unexplained- th- that they tried to say were cryptids! That the lodge is- I don't know- cryptids I guess!" You pull back and wave your tightly balled fists. “God! If they were just trying to be emotionally manipulative- scare me into being a Hornet that’d be one thing! But Hollis used tragedies to try and sell me! Abbie doesn't- I’m  _ livid _ -!” A sharp hiccup rocks through you and you fight to catch your breath.

Leo steps forward after you and wrap you back up in his arms. "You don't listen to them, there ain't nothin' bad about Kepler. Sleepy little town still got its own assholes." He sways, holding you gently as you cling to him. "Nothing's gonna happen to you. Promise." 

Oh if only.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but trust me a few upcoming ones are gonna be hefty. I'm also uploading this from the airport! UPDATE 1/4/20: Got feedback the discord link expired! Made a new link you can check out [here](https://discord.gg/4ThtHm7) if you're interested!
> 
> But please leave a comment if you enjoyed! Got a very tentative estimation of chapter count, subject to change. But my stockpile goes up to ten now! Updates may slow as I adjust to being back at uni, but I will finish this fic- rest assured.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me: updates may be slow  
> Also me: keysmashes and produces three new chapter in one sitting late last night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An ugly mug, a panic attack in the woods, and finally giving Indrid your number. Up at the lodge you talk about your feelings, and Indrid is under scrutiny.

After a solid cry and Leo acting as a surprisingly good dad stand-in, you finally realize he had to close the store to come to your place. You lift your mug of warmth and clink it down against the counter- huffing a hard breath. Leo turns from your stove, making his own tea and smiles. 

“Care to enlighten me?”

“I called you out of work.” You say, “I’m sorry Leo, I didn’t mean to close the store. It’s Tuesday I know Duck and Juno have their coffee break together today, after last week when I mistook it for a date and they fistbumped with ‘mlm wlw solidarity’ I promised I’d cover the charge this week.”

He smiles, leaning against the counter beside the stove. “Truck day, store opened late anyway. Long lunch, I earned it.”

You smile weakly, hands cupping your mug and nodding. “Thank you. I appreciate this.” 

“Don’t worry about it, don’t have kids or a partner so I’m just out here- me an’ the store against the world.” He lifts the kettle from the heat as it sings and pours his own mug of tea, turning to lean over the small kitchen island. “How are you feeling?”

“Bit better, still hurt but that’s gonna take time.”

“Have anyone else you can hang out with? Distraction?”

“I mean-” You mumble, “I like hangin’ out with Indrid but I don’t know how to reach him. The Hornets left me their number and-” You look up at your landline and jump. “Right! Leo, what’s my number?” You lean over the island towards him and he blinks. 

“Shit, I never give you that?” He stands, meandering over to your open desk and grabbing a sticky note and a pen.

“I kept forgetting, first stress and then just forgetfulness- distractions and-” You watch him scribble down the string of numbers.

“If you’re callin’ someone in town there might be a few explanations you took Mrs. Pearsons place. The empty block was nice but now it’s storage for me ‘n Duck,” He chuckles and you can’t help but too. 

“Let me in on that once I get old and I’m allowed to hoard stuff. Didn’t even offer me the new empty apartment-” You swipe up the number and read it over, vague attempts at memorizing it. 

“Yeah, you want an empty apartment, no connected pipes, no furniture? You’re lucky you ungrateful-” He reaches across the island and ruffles your hair, you smacking his arm away gently.

“Alright, I changed my mind I wanna go out in the snow. Get out-” You’re smiling again, you feel your chest open back up and breathing is easy. 

“You goin’ somewhere?”

“Wanna go give Indrid my number, gonna traipse through the woods to visit. Then head up to the lodge maybe, had enough sitting and stewing.”

“There you go,” Leo sounds genuinely proud and that makes your heart soar. “I’ll be on my way then, wash your mug and get it back to you later.” He lifts it and you nod. 

“Keep it if you want,” You take a long sip of your own drink, “Don’t much like the pattern. Who puts blue plaid on a ceramic mug?”

“I don't want it- Who buys it?” Leo shoots back.

"Touché.”

You feel lonely without your lucky scarf tucked up around your neck as you walk down the sidewalk, boots leaving inch deep footprints in the snow. The snow itself seems to have stopped, a blanket draped over the town but some already starting to melt in the street. But you’re bundled up in your coat, gloves, a hat- you take the long way towards the RV park not crossing over at City Hall, you don’t know if you’re ready to set foot near the Cryptonomica right now. 

The clouds hang heavy in the sky, offering your only company as you walk. The wind rustles, shaking the trees although no snow falls from their branches. Walking over the bridge you stop for a minute, looking down over the moving water. You feel the cold radiating off the water- no chunks of ice but it’s simply too fast to be frozen. It reminds you of Indrid. 

Does he date anyone? He did hole himself up in the middle of the woods in the middle of nowhere, and he runs so fast. What would happen if you tried to slow him down? That’d change him- and that’s not right. But maybe it’s a good thing? But maybe it’s a bad thing- The water sings a melody, the rustling trees a gentle harmony. You cross over the northern fork of the river, leaving your thoughts churning in the freezing water.

You follow the street down leading into the RV park, looking up to examine the trees in their glory. Some are completely shed, naked and dripping with icicles and frost- others are coniferous and only bristled, needles falling into the breeze here and there. You stick to the sidewalk until the street turns to dirt and then it fades away entirely. The forest takes on a life of its own around you, the snow unshoveled in the expanses between RV lots feeling like a tundra. You see someone with a (non-regulation, based on the size) fire if you had to guess, they hunch over it shivering.

You think more about Indrid. His hands, the way he tilts his head just a little bit- making him all the more smug and smartass, his glasses, his startled laugh. He’s just so interesting- angular but also round. He can talk smart and witty, but he seems to like being taken down a peg. 

The trees move around you, rustling.

He seems, supernatural almost. The way he talks, the way he looks, the way he can guess what you’re saying. That’s certainly a charm you didn’t know you fell for-

The rustling grows louder off to your left.

How deep was his RV in again? You barely remember but you keep going, looking over occupied lot after occupied lot. You’ll have to ask why he didn’t take the empty apartment in your building, or a different place in town. It seems-

You cut yourself off as the rustling changes to scraping. Dragging. You turn towards the sound, and pause. That’s definitely not trees in the wind- the hair on the back of your neck bristles to life and you slap it back down. The wind has stopped, but that noise is getting closer. A great lurching thing that once was coming from one direction echoes around you growing closer. A bear? No it sounds too big- a great heaving thing catching on tree roots, shoving piles of snow around-

Someone yells your name. _Indrid_ yells your name. 

“Indrid!” You cup your hands around your mouth, spinning in circles. “Where are you?”

"I’m back the way you just came! Follow your footsteps back!” His voice sounds miles away but you can feel your heart beating under your skin, you look down and take off rushing back towards the last lot. The air burns your lungs and your legs are starting to burn from rushing around in the snow, but you run all the same. 

The sound grows quieter at your back and when you can focus again you see the big orange RV you passed a few minutes ago, and there standing in the dirt path in front of it, is Indrid. He’s bundled up all fluffy again, you recognize your lucky scarf wrapped around his neck. You have never been so happy to see him- and it seems the feeling is reciprocated.

When you get close enough Indrid rushes to meet you. His arms are out and he snatches you nearly off your feet, wrapping his arms around you and pulling you tight against him. You wrap your arms around him in return, desperate for the way it grounds you- reminds you that you’re still alive and real. His arms are startlingly strong around you but you couldn’t care less. All you can hear is your breathing. 

"Are you alright? Are you injured in any way?” He takes half a step back and you shake your head.

“I’m fine- there was-” You look around vaguely, “It-...”

“We need to get back to Kepler proper-"

"Indrid _wait_!" You fist your hands in his coat before he can get away, voice far louder than you meant it to be. You're exhausted, terrified, bitter, unhappy- "Please. Just a little longer." Your voice breaks on the phrase. 

He doesn't vocally reply, but he returns to your side. Arms are far more gentler now, his glasses and cold face press against your neck. You bury your own face in his coat and keep your hands holding the fabric until they ache. You calm down, slowly but surely. You feel at home, you feel protected and safe and happy.

"We shouldn't stay out too long, we'll catch colds." He mumbles quietly.

"You don't catch a cold from being out in the cold," You say back.

“What, are you some kind of scientist?” He laughs weakly, and as he pulls back you do as well. 

“No, I guess you’re right. What are-”

“ _You doing?_ ” Indrid winces and pulls his arms back from around you (you want to chase them again- but-). “Apologies. I was going up to the- to Amnesty Lodge. I was invited to the hot springs. I heard from one of my neighbors you were heading in as I was heading out. Would you like to come with me?”

"I don’t-” You look around. “Yeah, let’s get out of here.”

You two cross the bridge side by side, you shiver although it’s not the cold that gets to you. 

"What’s wrong?” He asks. 

"I just- something’s going on around here. Kepler, I mean.” You mumble. “I thought I was friends with the Hornets but they tried to say you were dangerous and-” You shiver again, Indrid putting a hand on your shoulder. You both stop, Indrid unfurling your lucky scarf from around his neck. You lean your head down for him to drape it across the back of your neck looping it a few times. It feels right, warm from Indrid’s wearing and comfy to pull off your gloves and shove your hands into the hand holds.

“Some people don’t respond so well to the change moving here, it’s quiet. Nothing happens, if you have anxiety or paranoia- it can be paralyzing. I had the same issues when I first arrived, I convinced myself that there was something more going on behind the scenes. It will just take more time for you to adjust.”

"It’s been weeks, I have a half job, I thought I had friends-”

“And you do. But let’s try distracting you. My neighbor said you were running around panicking, I was scared you were about to have some kind of episode in the middle of the woods.” He laughs weakly.

"Yeah, I think I was having a panic attack."

"Why did you run out here? Don't you live a block from the funicular?"

"I- right! I found out my phone number. I wanted to walk out and give it to you,” You shuffle around in your pockets, and withdraw the scrap of paper. “I was hoping we could like, hang out more often. I like seeing you.” You add that last little part quietly. 

“I like seeing you as well,” Indrid takes the paper gingerly, and puts it carefully in his parka pocket. “I do not like seeing you freeze to death out here, let us get up to Amnesty lodge.” He offers a gloved hand, and you could cry- you quickly slide your glove on the hand closest to him and grab his. You two hold hands as you walk the rest of the way to the funicular. You two keep holding hands up until Indrid knocks on the door to Amnesty lodge. He enters and you follow, letting your stress melt away under the heating. 

The fireplace crackles off to your left, you see Jake, Stern and Barclay sat around it, quietly talking. As you enter they wave, Barclay calls your name and a greeting. 

“Indrid, you brought a guest.” He continues, standing up and shedding the warm blanket that was across his lap. (You see Stern quickly scoop it up, wrapping it around his shoulders). “Nice t’see you, you gonna soak too?”

“Oh, no I- I just had a bit of a panic. Indrid suggested a distraction up here.” You glance up at him, and Indrid smiles, gentle and kind.

Barclay hums. “You’re welcome back there but-”

“We’re not especially interested in swimming,” Joseph calls, gesturing to himself then to Jake. “You could spend some time with us,”

You nod shallowly, “Yeah, I- I think I’d like that. But uh- is it okay if I steal some paper or something? I need to keep my hands busy right now.”

"I can get some scrap from Dani!” And then Jake’s gone, off down the hallway. 

“Will you be alright?” Indrid gently shakes your still interlocked hands, tantalizingly close for you to wrap him up in another bone crushing hug. 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it. Go soak, I hear it does wonders for your health and stuff,” You smile weakly and Barclay rubs your shoulder. You reluctantly let go of Indrid’s hand, and take off your glove.

“It does, especially for him. He’ll be glowing when he comes out I can guaran-damn-tee it.” He claps your shoulder a final time and waves Indrid forward, they walk down through the rest of the main area, passing through a gently steaming doorway. 

You sit down beside Joseph, fingers linking and unlinking in your lap. 

“Is something the matter?” He asks gently. 

“I- I guess my paranoia has been acting up. Had a panic attack in the woods- I thought something was trying to get me. It was dumb-”

Joseph makes a small noise, and when you look up he’s offering his hand. You take it, intwining your fingers. 

“Would you like to talk about it?”

“No I- I thought since the weird noises had stopped that everything would feel right. I love living here but I guess it’s too calm- my brain is throwing itself under the bus.” You laugh weakly. 

“From my research there have been only rumors, nothing confirmed to be supernatural.” He turns back to the fireplace, and you do the same. 

“I want to believe there’s other stuff out there, but if there is- then that puts all the people I care about in danger- you know? There’s stuff we don’t understand but Hollis tried to convince me my only friends aside from them- were cryptids who were killing people.” You laugh weakly, feeling yourself deflate. 

“That sounds like them,” Jake says, walking down the small steps to the lower level with the couches. 

“You know them?” You look up, letting go of Joseph and taking the loose paper and office supplies in his hands. 

“Yeah, we used to be friends. Me ‘n Abbie, Keith, the twins, Michael-” He waves his hand and sits back down in front of the fireplace. “It used to be a stunt club. Then- they wanted to take things in that gang- dangerous direction.” He folds his knees up in front of his chest, locks his arms around them. 

“They mentioned that. You were a part of it then?” You start doodling on a piece of craft paper, vague shapes and blind contours of Jake as he sits.

“Yeah, but when they made it the Hornets, they got angry. White hot angry- bitter.” He says quietly. 

“Well, I think I’ll take the lodge over the Hornet’s nest anyday.” You say, lifting the pencil and tapping it a few times. “What should I draw?”

“Something you like?” Joseph offers.

“Chibi Moon.” Jake says. 

“Two birds,” You mumble, getting to work. 

Indrid steps out into the open air of the hotspring, relishing the condensation that grows on his glasses. He can shed off his layers in peace, standing in his tank top and jeans, mountain of fabric off to the side. Then those come off as well, swim shorts on under his clothes for ease.

There’s a chorus of welcomes as he turns back to the main area, steam spilling from the air.

“Hey Indrid!” Aubrey’s voice is the loudest, she hefts herself out of the water, sitting on one of the stones. “You here to soak up? Since Jake and Barlcay were watching Stern it’s been a really nice true naked time.” 

“Aubrey, I told you not t’call it that.” Mama is sitting on the far side of the hot springs, pants folded up to her knees and feet in the water. 

“Mama’s right,” Dani floats through the water, skin glowing and hair vibrant like sunshine- to rest her arms on Aubrey’s lap, looking at her before over at Indrid. “Heard your visions have been botched lately.”

“Oh shit, you good?”

Indrid waves his hand, approaching the hotspring and slowly lowering himself into the hot water. He sighs, head lolling to the side. “My visions have just been- hard to control as of late. I cannot control what I see, and any futures tend to-” He waves his hand, “I am hoping this will help.”

“It should, if you take off that nasty disguise and actually relax.” Barclay calls. He drops to a squat beside Aubrey. “Do you think I can leave Jake to watch over the humans?” He mumbles to her.

"Oh shit, plural? More than Stern?” Aubrey tilts her chin back and looks at him. 

"Yeah, Indrid brought the newbie. They’re all sitting by the fire, but I just wanna hang out here, get my relax on too.” He drops to a cross legged sit beside Aubrey, and Dani floats in front of him instead. 

“Well,” She sings, “Indrid, what do you see?” 

“Yea Indrid, what do your moth eyes see?” Aubrey cups a hand around her mouth, Indrid rolling his eyes as he sinks down into the water. After a few seconds he reaches up and removes his glasses, letting the magic of the water seep into his feathers, coat his chitinous skin with love. 

He sees you, sitting at the fireplace, paper in hand with Agent Stern and Jake enraptured by playing pictionary with them. He sees Detective Megan down the mountainside following up on a lead about the noise complaints. He sees- you again. You’re laughing as Stern attempts to draw a downright pitiful rendition of a sailor moon character. You’re practically on the verge of tears laughing, Jake offering terrible guess after terrible guess. Joseph is blushing, although he’s not sure if it’s embarrassment or excitement. 

“Indrid?” Aubrey drops into the water, speedily swimming over to take his glasses from his tightened hand. 

"Ah.” He says quietly- “Apologies.” After a few seconds focused on actually scanning- “We don’t hold an immediate risk. I will alert you if that is to change.” 

Aubrey slowly backs away, handing the glasses to Barclay who folds them gently and places them on Indrid’s clothes. 

“Yeah- never seen you like this.” Mama hops back into the conversation, chin propped up in her hand. “This doesn’t seem like a simple distraction thing.”

“I am hoping my soak here will help.” Indrid sinks down, letting the water shield him up to his mandibles.

“Almost everyone’s here,” Dani sighs, “Just wish Yao had come home.” she dips under the water, kicking off one of the stones and shooting across the spring to attach herself on Aubrey’s middle. 

“Yao? Ah-” Indrid nods quietly. 

Barclay unbuttons his shirt, folding it and unbuttoning his pants. (Seems he had the same plan of wearing swim shorts under his clothes-) “Yeah, he went out and said he wouldn’t be back for a while- but Mags went out looking for him two weeks ago. At least we hear from her,” His bracelet come off next, fur and giant wall of muscle welcoming itself into the hotspring. 

“The chessboard did get packed up last week,” Aubrey spins around in the water slowly, watching Dani’s hair swirl around the both of them like celestial rings. “Almost a full naked party, but I can see why Jake doesn’t want to be out here.”

“ _Aubrey-_ ” Mama calls. 

“Hey! Where’s Moira? She usually-...” Aubrey keeps talking, but Indrid backs himself against one of the walls and sinks under the surface of the water. 

The water should make him panic, he can’t fly when he’s wet- but here it’s a rarity. The water here isn’t cold and suffocating- it's nothing like the water at point pleasant. This is different. The overwhelming sense of love, adoration, pride, acceptance, nothing he can call it besides unconditional love. Here, his crystal shines like a star, the water current as slow as it is- feels like finger carding through his fuzz. Gentle hands on his antennae- the reverberation of voices under the water can sound like whatever he wants. He hears a voice- not one he has ever heard or ever will but that fills his veins with life. 

“ _It will be okay_.” She says.

Indrid breaches the surface of the water and shake his head.

“I told you he’d be alright,” Aubrey calls from the far side of the spring now, arms folded on the side of the pool beside Mama. 

“You wanna switch forms with Jake?” Barclay and Dani are lounging in the water closer to the door. “Thought you were just gonna drown.”

“No, I’ll just drink the spring water.” Indrid ducks back under the water- just barely catching Dani’s yell.

“Sylph soup!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plesse leave a comment if you enjoyed!! But yeah classes haven't started yet so I can keep up with the every other day for this one. After this week I'll see how my updates may change. Also do not write second person present tense if one of your keyboards has a broken s key. Word of advice.
> 
> Do you also wanna kiss the mothman ?? Check out [Indridfuckers Inc.](https://discord.gg/4ThtHm7) if you're interested!
> 
> Next time: someone else has a panic attack.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You try to process your terrible day. A detective appears. An accidental affectionate gesture before a hurried escape. Not very helpful dating advice. Indrid has a panic attack.

You refuse to believe Joseph Stern is this bad at drawing- especially after his own fit of wheezing laughter as both you and Jake point out that his drawing of a car only has two wheels. You pass the paper around, terrible pictionary rounds filled with the best kinds of bad art. 

Stern taps out after a few though, he heads to the bathroom and you and Jake take the pause to breath. 

“I mean it was an interesting way to draw a saddle, but that horse-”

“What was the thing you said? The-”

“It looked like Pokey got hit by a bus-” You both wheeze again, Jake clutching his stomach.

“Oh god, yeah- yeah this is a good distraction. Here put another log on," You gesture vaguely towards the fireplace and Jake stumbles to his feet. He throws a piece of wood onto the calming coals, moving everything around with the poker. You watch him, and sink down into the couch. 

"Yeah, you looked pretty bad when you got here. Glad I could help." Jake glances over his shoulder, the firelight dances across his goggles.

You hum an affirmative. "Thinking I'll sit on the front porch for a bit actually, have some time to process things." 

"That's always good! Gotta sort through it." Jake turns to you. "Want company?" 

"I'll be okay. The trees offer the best company, they don't try and move during the portrait." You blow a raspberry at him and he returns the gesture. You gather a few of the larger piece of paper, a book from the floor (a woodworking catalog, interesting-) and pull your coat back on. 

“We have ten minutes until Detective Megan approaches the hotsprings-” Indrid says, already pulling himself out of the water and going for his clothes. Everyone around him tenses, but no one complains. Enough of a heads-up, more than a rushed thirty seconds. 

“Why is she comin’ up here?” Mama asks, sitting and playing with Aubrey’s wet hair. (Indrid is jealous, the two humans don’t have anything to hide, anything to lie about to their loved ones-)

“It appears she’s investigating the noise complaints.” Indrid mumbles your name as he continues, “Right, they said they were experiencing weird noise, they were waking up nearly every night.” He lifts his glasses in one of his hands, unfolding his clothes and fluttering his wings to get any remaining moisture out.

“Shit, we sure it’s not Ned and Duck on patrol tonight? They ain’t the most stealthy.” Barclay whips his head around and tussles his fingers in his fur.

“No,” Dani slides her gold ring on and dips right back into the water, left hand held up. “They aren’t stealthy, yeah, but the way they run around doesn’t mean they’re gonna be getting complaints. Newbie complained about it before?”

Aubrey chips in- “I wanna hang out with them more-”

“Yes, they mentioned not being able to sleep.”

“Joe told me too, they talked about it.” Barclay pulls on his bracelet, sits on the edge of the spring and starts braiding his hair. “We think it’s the abomination?”

“Why would it be just makin’ some noise? It’s been out for weeks, but we can’t find hide or fuckin’ hair of it.” Mama rubs her jaw. “It should be wreaking havoc, should be-”

Indrid slides his glasses on. “She’s early.”

A voice calls from behind the trees shielding the springs from the wild forest. 

“Hello?”

“Detective?” Mama yells, standing up and uncuffing her pants. “That you Megan?” 

“Yeah, it’s me Mama. It alright if I come up there?”

“Always welcome kid,” Mama glances back over the sylphs, Indrid can see her counting that each of them are all properly disguised. Barclay (Hair done up in his favorite braid/bun combination-) gets up and hands him a towel, and both start wiping off. (Easy escape.) 

Detective Megan breaches the tree line, hat dishevelled and scrapes and cuts littering her exposed skin. Coat torn, a branch in her hair-

“Hell Meggy,” Mama approaches her, taking her arm before threading her own over Megan’s shoulder and leading her towards the lodge. “You’re a cop not a ranger-” 

Indrid watches the two women disappear inside, humming.

“Wonder what that’s about.” Aubrey says.

“Weird.” Barclay mumbles, pulling on his pants.

“Very.” Indrid mumbles.

The cold wind welcomes you as you step onto the front porch, rustling your hair and chilling your cheeks. You walk away from the door, down the dusted off walk, to the gently swaying porch swing. The sky is still a cold blue, though you don’t have long before sunset now. You sit, swinging forward and backward. The snow thankfully stays on the ground, and no more continues to fall, but it does keep you company. A cold blanket draped across Kepler in its entirety. Pencil and paper in hand you sit, starting to sketch out the trees you can view from your swing. 

You sketch slowly, letting your hand move as you tune out and look without seeing. What was in the woods? That sound- an unearthly scraping by a being ten times your height? What would even be that big- creaking like a drawbridge and the dragging- the noise from when you moved in that first week? Is it all connected? Or is it really all just your paranoia and anxiety rolling together and knotting like loose threads? The fraying of your already hurt mind from moving out in the middle of nowhere with not a single person you already knew.

You glance down as your hand skates off the page, a rendering of the treeline. You find a clear space, and stare at one of the closet trees, capturing the curve of the trunk with tight and light circles- easy to line and refine later. 

You sigh and mumble to yourself. “And Indrid...” Him too. What’s up with him? He’s had such wonderfully soft moments with gentle words and grace- while also having those panic states. Totally not the carefully crafted Indrid you’ve known. He was- scared. Terrified when you ran to him, the first time you even got so much as any signal he wanted to be close to you. He held your hand though. 

You wish you could have felt his hand, not separated between gloves. He’s always cold, you wonder if you could warm him up. Gently stroking your hands across his arms, feeling the way his tense muscles unknot. The sounds he could make- something so gentle and raw that you’ve never heard Indrid mumble out-

“What about me?” A figure sits on the swing and you jolt, your face flushing red. There sits Indrid, not bundled at all with his glasses back on. He smiles, and you can’t help but stare. He’s glowing, really this time. His hair is huge and poofy, skin warm and no longer ashy- his smile just on that charming side of too big- like he’s so truly happy his face can’t control it. He’s not bundled up and his hands are folded on his lap. Not gloved.

“Is something wrong with me?” He asks, that smile on his face sliding to a smirk. 

“Oh! No- uh- no, no I-” You turn your head back to your papers, and clap a hand over the drawing. You weren’t drawing the tree- or more accurately you _were_ until you started thinking about Indrid. Then, those small circles turned into familiar glasses. Which spread into heads- familiar tufts of hair- a familiar smile- over and over and over again all over the paper.

“You did look very engrossed. See anything special?” He asks, turning off towards the woods with you. You hastily shove the paper under your pile and start fresh, there's a tree that looks like the one outside your bedroom window that you start sketching. 

“Not especially, I uh- just needed some space to-”

“ _Figure things out._ ” You furrow your brow and look up, Indrid is biting his knuckle. “Apologies.”

“I’m not- that-”

“ _Predictable_.” You both say again, Indrid around his fist. 

“Alright I can see why you were out living in the woods,” You mumble, turning back to your page. As you look up you realize you captured the tree all wrong- your head must have been tilted because it doesn’t lean right, it only curves that way just slightly. 

“I really just cannot control it, I don’t mean to be rude.” He shivers and rubs his arms. 

“Hey, if you’re cold you should go in.” You scoot closer to him, rubbing your hand up his bicep. 

“You’ve been out longer, aren’t you cold?” His breath fogs around his mouth, hunched down to be eye level with you.

“Well yeah I’m a little cold but I want to draw the trees- it lets me think. Like there’s one that looks like the tree outside my window.” You gesture vaguely, and do a quick sketch of it, the way it curves and the branches jut. “Reminds me the world isn’t so big. And I can believe that everything’s going to be alright even if it’s hopeful.”

“Did- did something happen?”

You sigh, looking back at the trees as you draw. “Yes and no, the Hornets tried to scare me away from you all- but Hollis told me all about the bad things that have happened here. You know? It’s- it’s got me feeling more paranoid than usual. Meeting you today was a snap decision and I clearly couldn’t handle the consequences- but even now.” Your voice falls gentle, quiet. “I want to believe there’s good in the world, especially when there’s so much we don’t understand.” You tap the pencil on your paper a few times. 

When you look up Indrid is turned to you, and as you look him down you see your hand that was on his bicep has slipped down, your hand resting on his. Your fingers are interlocked. You pull it back quickly, knocking your book and papers into the swing on your opposite side-

“Oh my god I’m- I-”

“Oh no I-” Indrid’s hand follows your own and you can feel yourself starting to blush as you scramble your stuff together. 

“Yeah uh- I’m going in-” You stand sharply, book pressed to your chest as you power walk down to the door, away from the swing. You’re already inside, cuddling up to the bundle of body warmth that is Dani, Jake and Aubrey as Indrid looks down at his hands. 

“Smooth, Cold,” He mumbles, standing and following after you.

“Indrid, hell- What were you doing out there?” Barclay calls as he enters.

“I was-” He glances over to you and you’re pointedly not returning his gaze. “Enjoying the view. I do enjoy seeing the snow although it hardly benefits me.” He walks to the bar area, taking a stool. 

“You gotta be careful, what with your health.” Barclay leans over the counter towards him, and Indrid purses his lips. _Mistake_ he mouths at the chef. 

"Indrid, you alright?” You stand up at that, blanket over your shoulders like a cape as you approach. 

“Yes, my eyes.” He gestures vaguely to his face and you squint. 

“Ah, I’m sorry I ran out then, do you have a headache or a migraine? I usually keep something in my coats-”

“Really-” He lifts a hand. “I’m fine. Just like my glasses, worry is precautionary.”

"Alright, but I’m planning on calling it a night soon. If you want someone to walk with-"

" _I_ _could keep you company._ ” Indrid bites his lip, burying the lenses of his glasses into his palm. 

“Or not.” You say quietly, “I’m just gonna-” You gesture vaguely back towards the couch and return to your friends. 

“Indrid, what the hell was that about?” Barclay says in a hurried whisper. “You haven’t been doin’ that nearly as frequently lately.”

“It’s _fine-_ ” He snarls back, barely keeping it quiet enough to not be noticed. “Hard to control it.” 

“You haven’t gotten like this before-”

“ _Something with the springs?_ I can only assume-” Indrid’s voice is sharp and fast, he moves his hand to hold his neck. “I feel like a fool- I cannot do my job, I cannot interact with humans, I cannot see the futures properly, I cannot I _cannot_ I _cannot-_ ” He grinds his teeth. “My heart is erratic, my head is yelling, I’m flushed and angry but I have nowhere to channel the anger aside from myself-”

"Alright- fuck this.” Barclay chucks his towel down onto the countertop and makes for the door between the main area and the kitchen. He rounds the counter, one massive hand on Indrid’s shoulder. “You’re spending the night here- can’t go all moth but you can spend some time around her magic and that should get you fixed up.”

You don’t hear what Indrid and Barclay are talking about as they rush away, but you watch them- only snapping back into place when Aubrey oohs. You turn back to her and gasp- she’s holding the paper with all the drawings of Indrid between her fingers, waving it at you.

“Somebody’s got a crush.” She smiles.

"I knew it-” Jake says to Dr Harris Bonkers, the rabbit nestled in his lap.

“I do not!” You reach forward for the paper, Dani snatching it from her girlfriend’s fingers. 

“You can admit it Newbie, we all love a good mess now and again.”

“You are unbearable-” You reach for the paper again and shove your hands down into your lap. “Alright- so what if I do? I don’t know anything about him and every time I feel like I could- he starts freaking me out. Can’t say I like him when I can’t even tell what’s really him.” 

None of the people around you know how to respond to that one.

“Fuck-” You bury your face in your hands, “This is- I’m sorry this is weird-”

“We’re all kinda weird here,” Jake chimes in. He’s petting the good doctor and nodding sagely. “Indrid is- especially. I haven’t seen him really- like this before.”

“Yeah, he’s kind of going through something right now.” Dani chips in next. 

“I just- I want to help, you know? I love hanging out with you all, I want to do whatever I can. And he- I feel like I could help him.” You brush your thumbs together. A hush falls over the room, only interrupted as Mama exits her office with one of the deputies under one arm. You watch as Mama leads her out and mumble. 

“Wait- when did that happen?” 

“While you were outside, she got lost looking into the noise complaints.” Aubrey says. 

“Other people are getting those too?” 

“Yeah, from what I heard she’s losing a fair chunk of sleep herself.” Aubrey hands back the piece of paper, “Sorry for teasing you.” 

“It’s- it’ll be okay. Once I can sleep and don’t have to worry about being eaten by some monster in the middle of the night I might see how Indrid is doing.” You nod sheepishly, too busy gathering your papers to notice the lull in the conversation.

“Indrid. What do you see happening.” Barclay and Mama both loom over him, the former speaking. Indrid sits on the lodge bed, the room left open if he so needs it.

He sucks in a deep breath and closes his eyes. He sees Detective Megan catching the funicular down from topside without any issue. Kirby is working late at the cryptonomica with a high chance of emptying the RC cola vending machine. And then it happens. His circle, his spotlight just shrinks. He doesn’t know why or how- but it does. He can’t see anything particular about either Megan or Kirby- he can see you. He can see your building, a high chance of a well deserved restful night, he sees you waking up in the middle of the night- he sees you crying, hands fisted in your hair and that’s not right- You don’t ever deserve unhappiness in any situation-

“ _Indrid_.” Mama snaps. Indrid realizes he spoke along with her and jumps. “What the hell was that?” 

“I- I couldn’t control it.” He says quickly. 

“And somethin’ like this has never-”

“ _Happened before_? Not aside from lately-” He fists his hands in his hair now and folds himself in half over is legs. “It’s terrifying.”

"And you don’t have any idea-”

“ _What’s causing it_? No- I do not. I’m flushed, lightheaded, I cannot focus and the panic is making everything worse.” He says quickly.

“And the physical stuff? Barclay mentioned shit like passin’ out, nosebleeds?” Mama steps forward closer to him and places her hand on his shoulder. Indrid sits up to look at her, Mama moving her hand to rest on his forehead. 

"Ah, yes. Those too.” He says quickly.

“Alright- you’re stayin’ here until you get your shit back together, don’t feel like you’ve got a cold ‘r the flu. Any sylph sickness this sounds like?” She looks over her shoulder at Barclay, who shrugs. 

“I’ve been out here longer ‘n he has Mama. I’ll get started on makin’ some food though.” He fiddles with a loose strand of his hair and then leaves. 

"Alright then. You’re off patrol. I’ll step in for your shift with Aubrey.” 

“Mad-”

 _"Mama_.” She corrects sharply.

"Mama, if I may be honest with you... I don’t know if I’ll be able to actually learn anything about the abomination aside from what we already know.” 

"What, dirt, woods, and vines? It’s somethin’. Not a lot, but somethin’. Don’t- Don’t beat yourself up over this. You’re some kinda fucked up.” She says those last two softer, but her arms are still crossed. “Just work on fixin’ up. Don’t go peekin’ around and pass out or anything.” 

“I will do my best.” Indrid looks down at his hands, fingers interlocked, wishing it was your fingers peeking through his own. 

The ride down the funicular, letting you watch the sun set is blissful. Lonely, but calm. You keep your scarf tucked up around your neck, face nestled in the fabric. The wind blows cold around you during your short walk- the outside hallway between apartments sings. You stand outside your door for a few minutes- desperate to convince yourself everything is fine. Everything is fine, you count your breaths and breathe into your lucky scarf grounding yourself in the familiar smell and texture.

Fish out the keys, unlock the door, step in and lock it behind you. You shed your clothes and grab something microwaveable from the freezer. As it cooks you wander to your desk, unfolding the drawings and laying them across the surface. More trees, more Indrid, you pile all of the actually pretty landscapes in the back of the desk safe from untimely spills. Indrid's pile turns into loose portraits, you pile your sketchbooks up in order so you can run your fingers along the spines and know which is which. 

You sit in bed with your food, bundled up under your blankets with special focus on feeling- you can't panic if you know where you are. You put your scarf back on after a few minutes, that helps. That helps more than you'd ever admit.

You fall asleep late, and bone tired. You watch the tree branch outside your window sway in the breeze, letting it remind you of a lifetime ago, being calmed by rocking too.

Duck Newton wakes up _far_ too early, to his landline ringing. Well, his landline ringing and his cat Fig screaming her bald ass off. He stumbles out of bed to the phone and lifts it. 

His voice is more gravel than audio. "Go for-"

He's cut off by a sound he's never heard before. It's Indrid, voice wavering, afraid, and _loud-_ so loud he has to pull the phone away from his ear.

" **Under no circumstances are you to let your neighbor get outside**."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only took nine chapters but action part of the plot is kicking in. And I wanted to say thank you to everyone who's been leaving comments! I know I don't reply but I really do read every one, really multiple times a day. So please don't forget to leave a comment if you enjoyed!!
> 
> Do you also wanna kiss the mothman ?? Check out [Indridfuckers Inc.](https://discord.gg/4ThtHm7) if you're interested!
> 
> Next time: The reader and the terrible, horroble, no good, very bad night.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A strange noise leads to a strange encounter and a broken bond. Running through the streets in the middle of the night. Something's not right with the lodge residents. At least Detective Megan has you.

You wake up far too soon, considering how late you finally got to sleep. And you wake to a noise. A familiar noise, the deep clawing of the exterior wall along the street. You cover your eyes as you listen, fingers digging against your skin. It continues, shuffling down from the side of your bed along the wall of your mainroom, past your desk, and continuing forward towards Ducks apartment. 

You throw back the blankets and storm out of bed- you grab your big chunky flashlight and pull on an old hoodie. Your lucky scarf at least keeps your face warm. You're scared, of course. But you're also _pissed_. Fine, if you can't rest until you know there's nothing out there- then you're going to see there's nothing right fucking now.

"I need to see if this is real- I'm gonna know what's going on." You snarl, throwing open your front door. The wind still howls through the tunnel and as you turn towards the staircase, you hear it clearer now. Now there's the shuffling, the scraping- 

You're stomping past Duck's door when it opens, two fat arms reaching out and grabbing you. You're no match for the weirdness Duck's got going on- he pulls you right into his apartment and shuts the door. He also pins you back against the shut door- it reminds you of meeting Indrid for the first time, although this is far more unsettling. 

Specifically by the fact he's staring at you. Hair dishevelled, face unshaved, eyes wide and mouth gaping like a hooked fish. He's in a ratty old undershirt and boxers. You drop your flashlight and your hands are shaking. Neither of you seem to know what to do, you feel the shake move up from your hands to both of your arms. 

"I know we don't see each other often but if I've done anything wrong I swear I can-" 

He cuts you off with a long rumbling _'uh'._

"No this ain't- I uh- fuckin' hell this is-" He finally realizes how close you are and leaps back, he runs a hand up his face and tugs at his hair. (You notice his hair now, are those blue roots?) An undignified string of curses escape his mouth and he gestures stiffly towards his main room. It's a mirror of yours, and you glance towards it before looking back at him.

"Would you like to sit down?" He asks, voice and posture stilted. You glance longer into the main area and take one slow unsure step. "I'll- gimme a few minutes to put on pants. Sit down-" He keeps his eyes on you as he backs towards his bedroom. You hear a displeased meow as he enters, accompanied by a quiet "Awh Fig-" 

As soon as Duck's bedroom door closes you tear open the front door and bolt into the hallway. Alright- fuck it- at this point there's no point in going out to see something scary when you almost got kidnapped by your neighbor- 

You hear him yelling- but more importantly as you try with shaking hands to open your door- you hear something else. It's not the scraping or dragging. It's glass breaking and wood splintering. You can't help but push wildly against the door, not caring that you're yelling now too. 

"Hey! Hey!" You scream, pounding your fists on the door. You hear Duck yelling your name- "Please! Whatever's going on just stop-!!" You get the door open in your blind panic- and as you do you freeze. The glass breaking was your window- the wood was the windowsill. Your main room window is shattered, chunks of the wall and plaster around it crumbling. The cold wind screams through your room- broken glass glitters like diamonds over the upturned mess of your desk. Sketchbooks and papers are strewn everywhere, you see the page of Indrids fluttering- pierced on a shard of glass still in the frame

Another voice chimes in now, and then there are arms around your waist. You're pulled away from your door and you writhe, kicking your legs and throwing elbows as you scream.

"It's Leo! Its Leo!" Leo yells, pulling you back towards the center of the hallway. He calls your name a few times- "Stop! It's Leo kid!" He lets go and you collapse to your knees on the concrete, heaving breaths. 

"I can explain-" Duck is at least wearing pajama pants as he stands in the hallway, his own door open. 

"I thought he was going to kill me- My room-" You pull yourself to your feet and hurry behind Leo. 

"You'd best be ready to explain Duck." Leo's voice is hard as he puts an arm over your shoulders. Quiet and soft as he turns to you, "Somethin's goin' on. You mind stayin' in my place for a bit?" 

You nod hurriedly. Leo pats your shoulder and pushes you behind him, towards his open front door. "Duck, your apartment. Now." 

You step into Leo's apartment, leaning back against the door for a few seconds before stepping forward. Same general layout, you find the kitchen and fumble around, seeing your mug sat beside the sink to dry. Fruits and veggies litter the counters, you see recipes pinned to the fridge and on a cork board sat on the counter. You could laugh at _'How to make tofu that doesn't suck-'_ but for now you focus on keeping your hands still as you fill your mug with water. You trace the plaid, trying to steady your breathing. 

Oh god you're going to have to call the police- you whip your head around looking for Leo's landline. You walk around, shoulders drawn close. He doesn't seem to have one- and you swear under your breath. You return to the front door, opening it and peeking out. You see Leo and Duck talking, just inside the lip of Duck's apartment. Duck makes a noise as he spots you, and Leo turns. 

"We're almost done, stay in there-" 

"Do you have a phone?" 

"No, only have the phone at the store. Kid we'll be done real quick I promise-" 

You take a step outside, and Leo lifts a hand. 

He says your name- "I mean it." 

"I need to call the sheriff-"

"We'll do it in a few minutes." 

You bite your tongue and nod slowly. As you pull the door you watch Leo and Duck shuffle further into the apartment, half shutting their own door. You however- leave the door open. You watch them as best you can through the door as you pad into the hallway. Leo's not yelling, or reprimanding, or demanding answers. It sounds like an exhausted, exasperated talk between two old men. 

Leo's not upset with him, or punishing him. You catch half a sentence- "This is not how you shoulda done it-" and your blood runs cold. You pad further down the hall, passing Duck's apartment. You get a few steps down the stairs, and turn back up. They're still talking, but you're not sure for how long. 

Cold runs down the front of your sleep pants and you hiss, looking down. You forgot you had a mug of water, and you blink. Looking up, on the far side of the hall is the metal handrail keeping people from falling off the second story. You look back down at your hand.

At least it's _your_ mug- and you never liked it much anyway. 

You're halfway down the stairs, leaping and sprinting as best you can after a full body throw like that. The ceramic mug shatters and a few moments later you hear both men calling your name- You're out in the parking lot and streaking across the asphalt onto the sidewalk frantic to get to the sheriff's station. With any luck the noise will distract the two of them into searching your apartment for you- then Leo’s. You have to get out of here. 

Your breath come out as fog clouds, your chest and your legs burn but you keep running. You take off out of the more residential area down onto the street towards Saint Francis- It’s the dead of night, everyone is asleep. You can barely see in front of you, there’s still snow piled around- You turn over your shoulder as you cross the main drag still as fast as you can. 

You look where you’re going just as your foot catches the lip of the sidewalk- but you don’t eat shit. You stumble forward with a shout and stumble into someone, someone you didn’t see just a moment ago.

His voice calls your name, and your hands dig against his exposed arms. “What are you _doing?!_ ” Indrid hisses, his chest heaving. You can’t think at this point- you rush forward against his chest and bury your face in his shirt. The shaking that rocks through you is the worst mix of fear and cold, you pull yourself so close to Indrid you can’t breathe. You finally let go- not nearly of him but of the fear and panic and desperation that’s been bubbling under your skin. You cry into him- which dissolves into desperate sobs- broken moans and pleas. 

“Indrid- In- Indr- pl- Indrid- pl-please- _Indrid_ _please-_!” You refuse to let go, you refuse to do anything that would take him away from you. The one thing you’ve had has been him, he’s never lied or hurt you, betrayed your trust or tried to trick you. He’s weird but he’s authentic. And right now, anyone sounds perfect- you would cry out of sheer joy to see Joseph Stern. As long as you’ve been here, everything has started tearing itself apart. But you have Indrid. 

Indrid who folds over, threading his arms across your back and presses his face into the side of your head. Indrid who lets you cry, holding you so tight and so carefully. Indrid who pulls away only after you can breathe again. “What are you doing? It’s freezing-” He rubs your arms, bunching the old sweatshirt fabric. 

“You’re in a tank top-” Your voice is wet and ragged, but Indrid doesn’t say anything back. “I need to get to the Sheriff’s station.”

"Why?”

“I need to-” You wave an arm wildly- “I don’t know what’s going on! I almost got kidnapped by my neighbor, I can’t trust Leo- my- my-!” You can’t finish the sentence. Tears bubble up again, this time hot and burning. 

“It happened?” He says quickly, hands grasping for your shoulders, finding your face. “Oh god your hand-” He reaches for it and you hand it over. “It was wet you didn’t-”

"Water- Indrid I need to go to the police. I _need to_.” Your voice is shaking just like your body is. He stands with you- you can see the darkness of his face as he opens his mouth to speak- before a car horn sounds. 

Rushing down the highway as it turns into the main drag is a pickup truck, the lights are on high and they catch the both of you on the side of the street. You wince and stumble backwards, Indrid keeps a hand on you as the car approaches. The window rolls down and less than a second later a light clicks on it the cab. It’s Mama and Aubrey, Mama leaning out of the driver’s window. 

“What the hell is goin’ on around here?” Mama yells, Aubrey hefting herself up out of her window, arms folded on the roof of the truck. She waves quickly. You nod, bewildered. 

Before you can speak, Indrid steps forward towards her, away from you. “Their apartment was broken in to.” Your breath catches in your throat- you never actually told him that- the truck cut you off.

“What did it?” She growls, reaching out and pulling Indrid closer to the truck. Not who. You take a half step back, and Aubrey disappears into the truck, you see her trying to pull Mama’s hand back. 

“Hey-” She says. 

"No- we need an explanation for this and why Indrid is out here instead of up at the lodge where he’s supposed to be- Why he’s doin-”

“What I’m _supposed_ to be doing-”

“Oh I’ll give you a nosebleed-”

“Uh Mama-” Aubrey pulls on her arm again.

"I am doing the right thing, with what I can with this-”

“What you can normally do you mean-!?”

“Indrid!” Aubrey yells at him next, the two are locked in a fierce argument, thoughts half started and threats half ended.

“Indrid you are gonna get your ass into this car and explain what in the _hell_ you think you’re doin’.” Mama throttles him, and Indrid has a white knuckle grip on the window as he shoots back. 

“I will be doing no such thing because I am going to do everything I can to-”

“Fuckin’ kill yourself?”

Aubrey’s voice booms through the entire cab of the truck, her hands on her ears as her yell echoes with warm orange magic. “ **They left!** ” She looks up, Mama and Indrid both visibly paling. They all turn to where you were just standing, finding you’ve disappeared quite completely. 

You’re throwing open the sheriff’s office door, you stumble forward and collapse onto the front counter. Detective Megan stands and puts a hand on your arm.

“Oh god, what’s goin’ on?”

“I- My apartment got broken into- I think I’m being targeted- there’s something going on my neighbor tried to- to kidnap- kill me?” You practically dissolve on the desk, you’re shivering uncontrollably now. “I’m being followed-”

She rounds the counter quickly and runs an arm over your shoulders. “Come on- we’re goin’ to the back- anybody comes they’ll get a hot shot ‘a lead.” She ushers you back into the station, further away from the front door and past the empty cells. You stumble under her arm and she sits you down at an empty desk, hands up with palms out. 

“I’m gonna go lock up the front- then I’m gonna head back to my desk and get some reports drawn up, let’s get this started and work with what you’ve got. That alright?”

You nod weakly, looking around the station. It’s quiet and dim, the beige walls are reliable and calm. You hear Detective Megan step away, you look at the desks and the windows, counting familiar pens, computer monitors- anything to get your mind out of it’s panic spiral. Lay out some obvious facts, easy things to know, calm down. You see a fire extinguisher on the far wall, a few pieces of paper framed, a little metal box besides a door- the yellow and black stripes tell you it’s an emergency exit. At the rate this night is going, if anyone shows up for you you might need to get out that way. Your scarf is hanging loose on your neck, you pull it almost entirely off to fiddle with the familiar texture.

“You the one that had the noise complaints?” She calls, voice far off. 

"Yeah- I never-” You voice dies off as you shiver violently now, you look down to realize you don’t even have shoes- Your white socks are filthy and you can see holes starting to appear from your running on the concrete. Your hands are shaking, your fingernails are purple, and your teeth are chattering. You taste blood in your mouth, you wipe at your bottom lip to find a busted lip. When the hell did that happen? The ache around your middle you can guess is from Duck or Leo, your joints feel stiff and frozen. A pile of papers is put down on the desk in front of you and you jump- You bite your tongue and hunch forward, scarf slipping from your neck onto the floor. You scoop it back up hurriedly, bunched in your hands.

“Hey- I’m sorry.” Megan says quietly. “Didn’t mean to startle you. You never reported them?”

You nod quickly. 

“We’ll start those next- you said your apartment got broken into? Tell me about it.”

“A-About an hour ago? I don’t- what time is it?” You reach up to brush hair out of your face and instead scrub the tears off your cheeks. 

“It’s about four thirty.” She says, She has a pen in hand and she’s writing quickly, you watch her fill out the paper in front of her. “If you can, keep going.”

“There was the- the noise. I wanted to get up and see what it was- if I was imagining it and as I left my neighbor grabbed me and dragged me into his apartment. And when I could get away I tried getting back into mine and I heard glass breaking and wood splintering-” Your hands fist in your sweatshirt.

"Alright, slow down. You woke up to the noise?”

“Yeah.”

"And you went to-” Megan cuts herself off as the lights above the two of you shut off. You’re plunged into that familiar terrifying darkness and you gasp. “Alright- it’s alright. I have the breaker back behind my desk on the far wall, straight ahead from where you’re facin’ right now, alright? Right beside the emergency exit.” She talks slow and clear. You nod (although she can’t see you, but that doesn’t matter, she continues-)

“I’m gonna get up and go back, sometimes the lights get a bit weird real late at night. Can you see me?” You see the vaguest dark blob rise from the other side of the desk. 

“Yeah.”

The figure- _Megan_ waves as she moves backwards. “Keep your eyes on me alright? Might get hard to spot me but when the lights come back on, I wanna see you watchin’ me.” You watch her grow smaller, hear her boots shuffle on the linoleum floor. The darkness tingles in the corners of your eyes- the air grows harder to breathe. Your scarf gets further and further away, where are your hands? Where are you? She’s doing something, a distant creak of metal tips you off that she’s opening the breaker box. You try to contain your breathing as she blurs out, a shadow lost to the shadows-

The light that comes back on in the darkness blinds you, you squint but keep your eyes on Detective Megan. Everything is lit again, bright and flooding over you like a blanket of safety. 

“There we go.” She says slowly, hands going back up and resting on the top of her head. “I told you-”

Megan’s cut off as the emergency exit door beside her is thrown open- the alarm blaring as the entire wall shakes. You see her reach for her firearm as you scramble up out of your chair- the ground beneath you shakes as there’s some deeply inhuman roar. You’re running, blinded by fear as you hear gunshots- you glance over your shoulder seeing but not actually comprehending anything- and again your foot catches on something- a _root_ some smart-alec instinct of yours tells you from climbing the side of Mount Kepler. You’re flying forward and then you squeeze your eyes shut as your head connects with the edge of one of the desks. 

When you can feel again, past the ringing in your ears that runs through your entire body- Everything is muffled, the whole right side of your face numb and tingling- you can’t open your eyes or even know what’s going on. The sounds grow quieter- and exhaustion pulls at your bones. 

It’s late, right? Sleep sounds really good- somebody must be watching a movie too loud- you’ll just relax. You try to remember what’s going on but it slips through your fingers and in the middle of one thought that is trying to be remembered aggressively- you black out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Detective Megan may have had you but it looks like something's got Detective Megan.
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed !!! We're very close to hitting top speed here, so many loose ends. Whatever will happen ??
> 
> Do you also wanna kiss the mothman ?? Check out [Indridfuckers Inc.](https://discord.gg/4ThtHm7) if you're interested!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama takes the lead. Indrid bleeds. You wake up, and call for help. A familiar threat.

Madeline Cobb shoots the lock to the Sheriff's station front door, giving it a swift kick to knock it open. The glass is shattered in a catastrophic spider web. Madeline, naturally not giving a shit- storms forward, calling over her shoulder. The fire escape alarm is still going off, but she’s always been good at ignoring the unimportant.

“Alright, what’s going on?!” She yells. It’s not forward into the office, it’s backwards as Indrid and Aubrey rush in behind her. The sawed off shotgun in her hand is swung up as she moves deeper- Aubrey rushing forward to her side with palms alit with gentle fire. 

Indrid stammers something, staying back- and Mama nods at Aubrey. “Go search for casualties.” She says quietly. Aubrey returns the gesture, bumping into a desk briefly with a wince. Mama would roll her eyes, but her focus is on keeping her breathing even, and squinting in the darkness. She fans around the room, eyes sharp and steps quiet even as she steps on a mess of papers and pens- scattered across the ugly floor. The room is cold- she feels a draft bite from straight ahead and follows. The wind howls, lifting papers to carry around in the darkness. There's some scarf flapping around a desk leg in the breeze. She spots a file tumble towards the floor, and catch on something. Gun at the ready she approaches, giving it a swift kick to upturn- 

The body she realizes. It’s that nosy new human that moved into town, she wrenches her hand away from the trigger to make sure she doesn’t make this mess any bigger. She lets go of a breath and moves forward, closer towards the wind. The lip of the open door is cast in moonlight and as she steps out she looks up at the sky to see the stars. She takes a deep breath. Back inside she fumbles beside the door for the breaker box, and flips the right switches. 

Somewhere Aubrey makes a noise, and Mama sighs. The office is thrashed, the desk closest to the door eviscerated, in splinters and shards. Papers are scattered, entire file folder racks are in some kind of broken trail out the door. 

“All clear-” Aubrey calls, doing some kind of vault over a desk. 

“Got one.” Mama calls, dropping to her knees at the desk. Dirt is scattered along the floor, drag marks and tiny dustings of dirt around the markings. She runs her fingers through a pile and brings it to her nose. Smells like dirt- she rubs the fingertip against her tongue. There it is- a sharp acidic taste that doesn’t come from the soil around here. Tingling on her tongue and bristling the short hairs on the side of her neck- magic. 

“Who is it?” Aubrey doesn’t bother with her theatrics any more, running around unbothered desks to eventually find the newbie’s crumpled form. “Oh my god-” She drops to her knees beside them, pulling open an eye, checking their pulse, all that good responsible stuff. Mama stands, one hand still on her carry. 

“Indrid!” Mama yells, “You had best have something kid.”

“Vines-” Indrid is shaking, stumbling forward and bracing himself on desks as he rushes towards the back of the office where the party is. “Megan is wrapped in vines being drug through the woods-” His voice dies off as he reaches Aubrey, falling to his knees. His shoulders are shaking and Aubrey looks up at him. “The abomination is some kind of plant creature.”

He looks up at her, and Mama has so many things she wants to say- until she sees a bead of blood drip from his nose- dark on his skin and darker than his scuffed glasses. He’s mortal just like the rest of them. 

“Can you heal them?” She turns down to Aubrey, before holstering her gun and returning to her search. If the children won’t do their work then she’ll have to do it. She gathers piles of papers, flipping through them skimming for anything useful. 

There’s a gentle sound of wind, mixed with some kind of happy sigh- before Aubrey says anything. “The physical stuff is pretty easy but- I don’t want to try and fix a concussion or something, I’ve never done something like that. That’s- there’s a lot goin’ on in the head? And they seem exhausted-”

“Fine. Indrid,” Mama doesn’t bother looking at either of them, she finds a folder filled with more papers and keeps skimming. “Take them. Back to the lodge- we have to know what they know.” She looks over at him for only a moment, he nods and lifts a hand, wrapping around the newbie’s middle. He gets them up without too much of a problem, some kind of fireman’s carry. Aubrey follows- her hands on their head. 

“Be careful, I sealed the gash but head wounds are very very tricky.”

“I am aware.” He says quietly. 

“Aubrey, you’re staying here. We need to try and figure out what was taken, get a head start before Owens gets here in the morning.” 

“Will do. First thing’s first, who’s desk got trashed?” She skitters forward as Mama watches Indrid head the opposite way, back through the station to the still open front door. She has a couple really pressing questions- but Aubrey’s is by far easier to answer. 

“Most of the papers I’m findin’ are signed by Megan.” She tosses down the file into the shards of the desk. “Fair assumption.”

“Let’s-” She carries the word long, like she started talking before she finished thinking. “Figure out if there was a reason?”

“Let’s.”

Indrid carries you carefully, he stops a short ways up the quiet street to set you down- a delicate lift with one arm behind your back and one under your knees. Your head rests on his collar then and he can glance down and see your head bobbing gently, see your chest moving. He walks. He looks down to you after nearly every step, halfway up to the lodge he sees a drop of blood spread across your filthy shirt. There’s a stab of panic before he realizes it’s his own blood, another drops from his nose. That’s fine. He zones out as he walks up the dirt path, the carrying is nearly nothing but his mind runs ahead. 

But instead of futures yet to come, he sees the futures that almost were. He sees you, encased in your own tomb of those vines- he sees your crumpled form shot in the chest by a hyper-cautious Mama- he sees you with your eyes bulging from your head, vines tightening around your already bleeding stomach and skin discolored. He sees tragedy after tragedy and it terrifies him- he has to see all of it- know what could have happened out of some sort of morbid curiosity rooted in fear- what if he lost you? What if he still loses you? Tomorrow you’ll wake up, it’s a toss up if it’s a concussion or not. You’re desperate, afraid angry- what if he’s already lost you? He wants to check on Mama and Aubrey’s search- which should have been his patrol in the first place. But all of these screens are playing at the same time. The sound grows louder undercut with static, he can’t hear anything and he realizes too late that his body- running on autopilot- runs into one of the cars parked outside of the lodge. He winces but the alarm doesn’t go off. He looks down at you, pool of blood on your stomach now. That tipped the scales. He sighs.

Walking inside (you curled up close to his chest) Indrid pushes the door open, Dani half asleep on the counter, a mug of hot chocolate cool in front of her. 

“Dani-” He calls, “I need a change of clothes.”

She sits up slowly, before noticing you in his arms. She jumps from her stool then, and rushes forward. 

“They fit your body type more-” Indrid steps forward now, he feels the cold seep into his skin and his joints- he walks forward and each step needs so much thought behind it. 

“I’ll meet you in the room you take-” She disappears, and Indrid heads to the very room. It’s unlocked, still messy from his hurried call to Duck and subsequent rush out of the place. He lays you down on the bed, hands hovering around you, he fiddles briefly with your tattered sweatshirt before stepping back. He hovers awkwardly in one of the corners of the room as Dani knocks, and enters. She rushes forward, soft flannel in her hand and sweatpants (both stolen from Barclay) which she sets down on the bed. 

“This is gonna be weird-” She says. 

“Their clothes are wet and they’ve already got a concussion, the least I can do is make sure they have clean clothes.” Indrid calls, leaving the room. 

He returns when Dani calls for him. You’re in too large clothes, tucked into bed. You look so tired, your hair free of any twigs or dirt but still ratty, your eyes are sunk into your head from you lack of proper sleep as of late. Your chest rises and falls gently. 

“This is gonna be bad, isn’t it.”

“Depends on how things go tomorrow morning.” Indrid mumbles back. He glances out the window, seeing the stars slowly beginning their shift into sunlight. “Well, in a few hours.”

When you wake up, you immediately notice something is wrong. You can’t feel a specific pain or a wound- but everything feels fuzzy- distant. You open your mouth to say something, eyes opening second. That tips you off though- it takes a few tries for your eyes to focus properly. And you don’t see your ceiling, you don’t see anything familiar whatsoever. Trying to move only makes it worse, you push yourself up against the pillows at your back and the whine that escapes you is downright pitiful. 

“Be careful-” You open your eyes again, and across the room you see Indrid, sitting on a familiar loveseat. He stands and then he’s at the foot of the bed (you know there should be a transition but as you blink he just blurs around). 

“W’ happen’d?” You mumble, lifting a hand to shield your eyes from the sunlight streaming into the room. “Where 're we?”

“Back at Amnesty.” Indrid leans down, puts a hand on your ankle. “You hit your head and passed out, we were afraid.”

You realize after a full minute that you didn’t actually speak your answer, and mumble it quickly. “Did I? Don’t remember.”

“I have a feeling it’s a concussion this time. Food, rest, and treatment will probably be far easier than ignoring the pain and hoping it goes away.” He says. 

And for some reason- you hear it twice. You hear it from Indrid’s lips- and as you squint at him, you hear those words echo throughout the room like they’re coming from a landline handset with just a hint of static. 

“Is something the matter?” He asks. 

“Y-” You pull your leg away from him and pull both legs up towards you. “Get out.” Your head is  _ pounding _ now- your limbs are tingly and you may not remember much of last night- but you remember that voice. That exact sentence. The longer you look at Indrid the colder your gaze gets, bits and pieces drop down into place and almost sensing this, Indrid starts inching backwards. 

“Please, you don’t understand.” He says, and his voice breaks. It’s raw and genuine and so, so pained- but you recognize that too, from the accidentally domestic good morning. He knows something you don’t. He’s hiding something. 

You squeeze your eyes shut and lift a hand to your forehead. The pain spikes at that- sharp on the right side of your head. “Get out!” You yell, when you open your eyes tears are broiling, everything is still so hard to grasp but you know right now something is wrong. You look at you hand, seeing a sleeve you don’t own. You’re in someone else’s shirt, someone else’s pants- your heartbeat is loud in your ears and Indrid says something but you can’t hear his voice even though his lips are moving. Then he's talking all at once- sentences overlap at three times the speed.

“Get away from me!” You scream, hands fisting in your hair. “Get  _ away _ !” Everything is so dizzying- you can’t tell where your limbs are or how loud you’re crying but you do distantly realize you’re crying now. When you can open your eyes again Indrid is gone. You look around the room, some kind of unholy smear filter following your line of sight as your head moves. You finally find what you’re looking for, nestled on the bedside table is a landline, as you grab the handset your fingers shake as they hover over the buttons. You plug in the Hornet’s Nest number, relying on the sound each button makes because you’re starting to get very dizzy. 

“Alright what’s your fucking prank call now-” Hollis barks into the phone, and you’ve never been so happy to hear their voice. 

“Hollis-” You gasp out their name, “please help me.”

They gasp your name right back, confused. You continue- “Please I think I h’ve a concussion- I don’t know how I got here, I’m in someone else’s clothes I- I- you were right, I’m scared-  _ please- _ ” You sob at the end, white knuckle grip on the phone. “I’m trapped here-”

You don’t get a response, you sink down into the bed and feel yourself starting to deflate. Having your eyes open right now just feels like too much. 

“Please Hollis I don’t want to die-”

“We’ll be there. Don’t eat anything they give you. Where are you?”

It takes you awhile to process the question, your answer heavy on your tongue. “Left… wing…?”

“Hold tight.” You hear the line, and with it you feel your last straw fray and snap. You don’t even get a chance to hang the phone up, you sink back down into the bed and close your eyes. 

Hollis hangs up the phone, looking up to the collection of Hornets in the Nest. Abbie with her arm in her sling and Seya painting her nails. Keith and Michael are throwing a hackysack back and forth at each other- they all freeze to turn to Hollis as they stand. 

“We’re going to the lodge. They’ve got the newbie held hostage, they’re injured. Arm up.” They throw their jacket on over their shoulders, gold plated brass knuckles jangling in their pockets. Abbie stands and Seya slides her switchblade into her sling, before she steps away to snag her riding crop. Keith runs an arm over Abbie’s shoulder, grabbing his baseball bat on the way out. 

Hollis watches the remaining collect themselves, doing a quick headcount and keeping their gaze on them boarding their bikes in the parking lot. Seo takes his extra bike with the sidecar. There hasn’t been any more snow thankfully, and as they lock the inside door, they grab their bat from it’s special spot above it. The barbed wire on it glints in the sunlight. They find their bike, all of the others ready and warming their engines. Bat in the side holster, helmet on, they shove up the kickstand. 

A swarm of Hornets makes its way to Amnesty lodge. 

As they arrive, Mama is already standing on the porch, Aubrey and Jake flanking her in front of the door. 

“What the hell do you want.” Mama yells, Hollis dropping the kickstand to pull off their helmet. 

“We want the newbie.” They yell back. They drop their helmet on their handlebars, and put their hands in their jacket pockets. 

“We’re trying to take care ‘a them.” Mama says back. “They’re fine.”

“That’s bullshit Madeline-” Hollis stands from their bike and the rest of the Hornets follow in sync, helmets unclasping and boots shuffling. “And if you won’t let them out, we’re coming in.”

“Not with those weapons!” Aubrey yells, hands fisted at her sides. 

“And you’re going to stop us?” Hollis reaches out and grabs their bat, walking towards the steps of the lodge. They climb them slowly, gaze harsh and uncaring. As they reach the top step they’re almost nose to nose with Mama, barbed wire bat over one of their shoulders. “It doesn’t matter what I have to do to get in there.”

“You all are under a lifetime ban, so why don’t you get your happy little asses back on your  _ bicycles- _ and get the  _ hell _ off my property.” Mama snarls. Hollis raises their eyebrows, and smiles. They’re about to say something back, as a scream sounds from inside the lodge. Not just any scream, your scream. 

“That doesn’t sound consensual-” They shove past Mama with the hand not holding the bat and as Aubrey steps in their way they tighten the fist in her face. The gold knuckles glint. “Don’t wanna draw blood if I don’t have to- But I will. Wanna pick which you get first?” They swing the bat around. “If you’re naughty you’ll get both.”

“Aubrey-” Jake says quietly. Aubrey yields. Hollis throws the door to Amnesty lodge open, Abbie, Keith, Michael, the twins, everyone in shoving through with weapons drawn. Keith yells your name, and a startled curse echoes down the left hall- which they follow. Down towards the end of the hall is that chef- he’s tall but not obviously armed as he rushes out of a room. As the Hornets approach his shoulders rise- or at least until Abbie withdraws her knife from her sling and pops it open. The guy backs off at that point, Abbie, Keith and Hollis going into the room. 

You’re collapsed on the floor, blanket from the bed half caught in your legs and arms out wide. Keith drops to a knee and checks your pulse- you blearily look up at him. 

“We’re here to help,” he says gently. “Can you stand?”

At your silence he looks up at Hollis. They nod. 

“We’re gonna get you out right now- Seo,” He kneels down beside Keith, both moving you to a sitting position, and getting one of your arms over each of their shoulders. You’re barely coherent, the Hornet barricade around the door keeps any of the freaks from trying anything. Hollis takes the lead again, you’re encased by a tight circle of weapons and bodies as you all return to the main room of the lodge. 

Mama is standing inside now, although her flock of underlings aren’t at her side. 

“We’re gonna get to the bottom of this.” Hollis says, passing by her too close, knocking her shoulder with their own. “And when we do- you’re gonna be sorry.” The rest of the lodge freaks watch as the Hornets trail out of the front door, Seo and Keith helping you into his sidecar. Hollis stands at the end of the group as they board, just in case anyone tries anything. When they turn to get on their own bike- Indrid is standing on the porch. Hollis pulls off their brass knuckles and drops their bat back in the holster. Helmet on and engine thrumming, they sit up and stare him down. 

They lift a hand, drawing a thumb across their neck. The Hornets leave Amnesty lodge in a roaring blaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a Hollis appreciation fic now. And I've gotten too invested in the actual plot to realize Indrid is a minor character for a little while, but you will get your smooch on eventually !!! I'm just having too much fun with actually writing an original plot lmao
> 
> Do you also wanna kiss the mothman ?? Check out [Indridfuckers Inc.](https://discord.gg/4ThtHm7) if you're interested! Hopeless_aromantic and I ooze loving Indrid juice from our pours
> 
> And please please leave a comment if you enjoyed!! I really do appreciate them


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in the hospital and you get a visitor. You get picked up, and learn some terrifying new things. A misunderstanding.

When you come to you're in a comfy chair, being wheeled around. Its smells aggressively clean, and voices are mumbling around your head. 

"They should wake up right? That last scan was the big one-" You think that's Keith?

"Doc said just gotta rest, they'll wake up soon." That's Abbie, definitely.

"Here, up on the right-" And Hollis, before you turn and bump over some kind of lip. As you stop you find it far easier to open your eyes, blinking slowly. Your head fucking _hurts-_ it's a violent and bloody ache and if feels like the inside of your brain is laced with something hot and sharp. Someone ran arsenic across every wrinkle and crevice of your brain and now it's tingling with dazzling pain.

"That's the injection from the cat scan." As your eyes can focus you see Hollis' face, they're kneeling in front of you. "Good morning to you too." 

"Hospital?" You mumble. The room is white and angular, empty. 

"Yeah, how are you feeling?" Abbie rests her chin on your shoulder.

"Dizzy." 

"Can you get up? They've got a bed for you all set up. You'll be here for a few days, their estimate." Keith rubs your other shoulder and you try to nod, before regretting it. Pushing up from the wheelchair (you were in a wheelchair, you notice-) Abbie and Keith take one of your arms, Hollis gently guiding them. 

As you lay down and sink into the crinkly pillow you try to keep talking. "Abbie, your arm." 

"I'm beefy, don't worry about it. Rather help you." She sits on the foot of the bed, and Keith nods. 

"Alright, I'll be right back," Hollis folds their arms. "Didn't wanna leave until I knew you were situated. I need a bathroom break." 

"Sounds like a plan-" Keith takes off after them, disappearing into the hallway. 

Abbie sits on the foot of your bed, adjusting the sling over the back of her neck. 

"What happened?" You mumble. 

"Doc said you hit your head," She points to her right temple, drags her finger forward. "'Bout here? Said it was amazing you didn't have a nasty gash."

"Weird." You mumble.

"You remember what happened? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." 

"Not- not really. I was- it was dark. I remember my-" you sit up and wince. "My apartment got broken into- oh god-" 

"Alright, I'll tell the next nurse that passes by and we'll call in the sheriff." 

"I-" You pause as you try to put the pieces together. The tingling in your brain is dying down and instead you're just tired. "I tried to go to the office." 

"Is that where you hit your head?" 

"Yeah- I-" You rub a hand across your eyes. "It's all dark, like a giant smear of panic and-" 

"Take your time." She says gently. 

"I talked to Megan. Everything after that-" You shake your head slowly. 

"Alright, we'll try and see if you remember more later." Abbie smiles, "I'm glad it wasn't worse." 

"How did- I woke up in the lodge?" You mumble. 

"Yeah, you called us from there. Seo brought you in his back up bike. We- _acknowledge_ \- that riding on a high speed vehicle like our bikes may have also scrambled you a little bit more, but what can you do. We're in Saint Francis just to be clear." 

"Right." 

"Just relax, focus on catching up on some sleep, they had you hooked up to a saline bag and wow you downed that sucker." She's just as bubbly as ever, glowing with positivity and even though her arm is in a sling her hair is still in her iconic space buns. 

"Who did your hair?" You smile. 

"Seo tried, Seya also tried- Michael actually can do some good hair styling cause 'a his sisters." Abbie swings her legs over the edge of the bed and bobbles her head back and forth. 

"Sister." You say before even realizing. 

"You have a sister?" She asks. 

"Uh." You spit out.

"What kind of answer is that?" She laughs.

"Well I- that's not what I meant. I uh- I heard from Hollis you had a sister." 

And it's like you've popped a balloon. He legs stop swinging, her shoulders drop, her smile vanishes. Well, there's your answer. 

"Yeah." She says quietly. "Crystal."

"I'm sorry this is-"

"No it's okay, therapy's been helping. It's been three years." 

"And?" 

"Yeah. You can guess why I joined the Hornets then. I- I'm not here for some kind of vengeance, not like Hollis. I just want to help people." She smiles, although it's sad and cautious. 

"Put good in the world." You smile back, just as gentle. 

"She was eleven, and Owens never figured out who did it, it's unsolved and pretty much cold now- there's no media pick up here so there wasn't exactly an outrage. Just- fear." The color slowly starts returning to her as she fiddles herself back to normal. "I miss her a lot, but her friends are still here, you know? There are kids, babies, old people. We're not trying to divide the town, we really are trying to protect it."

You smile and pat the bed under your hand. "Yeah. There's so much out there. Still, I'm sorry for your loss." 

"Thank you, I appreciate it. Now will you lay back and shut up? I'm not gonna get chewed out by Hollis 'r Keith 'r one of the nurses because you wanted to talk us in circles." 

"Ugh, fine." You're not feeling especially tired but laying still and closing your eyes feels comfortable. You tell yourself you're not going to sleep, and then youre waking up with a dry throat and aching head. The room is still the same, Keith is asleep on the uncomfortable looking chair and you smile. You feel safe.

The next morning (morning, you can only assume, the sun is up. That counts, right?) You can actually think coherently, although none of the hornets are in the room you rub your face and talk with the nurse who comes in. You got a nasty concussion, you'll be alright if you take it easy and stay another day for observation. 

"And uh- did the girl that's been here-" 

"The sheriff? Yes, we called him, don't worry. Said he'd be here closer to dinner- they gotta run an investigation about the station? Crazy night apparently." They pat your arm and you swallow. You go to fiddle with your scarf, and realize you don't have it. 

"Oh uh- did I have.. A-a scarf? When I was brought in?" 

"It'd be here with you, you could ask someone to bring it for you? Or a change of clothes." 

"I'm-" you're cut off by a knock on the open door. The nurse turns and nods quickly. 

"I'll beep you when the sheriff shows up." They give you another pat and vanish out the door, you turn your head slowly to see who is standing in the doorway. Well, the first thing you recognize is your scarf, looped and dangling from his hand. Up his hand is a familiar arm, a familiar crystal pendant around a spindly neck, big mirrored sunglasses and shocking white hair. 

"Hello." Indrid says quietly. 

"Oh." You say quietly. 

"I just-" He waves a hand dismissively at the scarf in his other. "Wanted to return this." 

"Thanks." You say quietly. What are you supposed to say? Last time you saw him you were heavily concussed and scared to death. Did he really deserve your outburst? Maybe not- you can hardly remember that night or what set you off so bad the next morning. He steps towards the bed hesitantly and sets it down. He shuffles back and you watch him. 

"Where was it?" 

"You lost it in the sheriff's office." He says. 

"Indrid-" you really don't know what to say and silence hangs in the air. "Do you remember when we played twenty questions?" You continue as he nods. "Why did you really bring me the scarf?" 

"It belongs to you as comforting it can be to me. You deserve to be comfortable after… yes. What have the doctors said?" He's staying, which is all you could really ask of him- 

"Nasty concussion, bed rest for another day then they should send me home.” You stare at him for a few moments. 

“What happened?”

He makes a noise in the back of his throat. “I’ve made a few mistakes, and I regret each of them.”

“That doesn’t answer my question. That doesn't answer my question at all." You say. 

“I know it doesn’t.”

“Please, I want to understand. It’s coming back but-”

“ _It’s confusing_.” You both say, Indrid’s hands folded tensely in front of him. 

“Why do you do that?” You press.

“I-” He pauses, you see his head slouch further before shooting up. “I can see the future.” He says.

“ _You’re joking. No- seriously-_ ” Your sentences are falling out his mouth just as they are yours- you stare at him as he chews his lip. “Indrid-” You mumble. 

“You have never been predictable.” He says quickly, “I’ve been cheating.”

“No- alright- just no. This can’t be real. I’m gonna wake up or something. I’m concussed.”

“You are but _no just shut up_!” He interrupts his own sentence with your yell, significantly calmer than you. 

“This isn’t real.This isn’t real! If- If I start believing you can see the future- what’s next? The-” You push yourself upright, ignoring the blurring of your vision at the hurried action. “Then wow! Haha, guess the hornets were right!! Monsters are real, aliens are abducting people, Ned Chicane’s a prophet too! I-”

You squeeze your eyes shut and press the balls of your hand against them. “Indrid, if this is true then what’s really going on? I live here- you were the one person I could trust. Did you know that? You were there for me with a smile and- and trips to watch the snowfall and now- now you’re some kind of psychic? I want to believe you! I want to trust you but-!” You lift your head blinking the darkness from your vision. Indrid’s blurry figure is still there, and you’re not sure whether you’re glad or infuriated. 

“I run too fast.” He says quietly. 

“Then _slow_ _down_! You’re just- lying to my face?! I can’t remember what happened and I’m scared but I don’t want to be afraid of you Indrid! I _want_ to trust you! Help me figure it out!”

“I can’t.” He says again. His voice breaks on the word, raw and exposed.

“Then don’t come back.”

You collapse back down on your bed, curled up and legs drawn up to your side. You don't hear him leave. When the twins stop by for a visit an hour later, you pretend to be asleep.

A beep rouses you from a fitful half-consciousness. You open your eyes and glance around, as a figure knocks on your still open door. It’s Sheriff Owens, you recognize. He’s got a chunky looking clipboard under one arm and a grim expression as he enters. He calls you by name but it feels more like an unhappy substitute teacher reading attendance. 

“Needed to make a report?”

“Uh, yeah. My place got broken in to.”

“When was this?”

“L- What’s today?”

“Tuesday.”

“Sorry, I’ve been asleep for a while, I guess I can’t say for certain until I get a chart or- I live in the unit on fourth street?”

“You don’t remember when your apartment was broken in to?”

You shrug, “It’s confusing, I’ve been asleep from my concussion.”

“And did you get that from an altercation with the invader?”

“No, I never saw who did it- This is from-” Your voice drops in volume. “I think I hit something? Tripped? Anyway Detective Megan should have at least part of the initial report.”

At that Owens perks up, he leans forward from his seat. “You filed a report with Megan?”

“Yeah, I was-” You rub a hand across your face. “I remember my place got broken in to and my neighbors tried to kidnap me- or kill me-”

“And your neighbors are…?” You’ve lost him again. 

“Duck and Leo.”

“Alright,” He stands up with a disbelieving smile, “This is a mess. How about you take me down there, and I’ll protect you if you need it,” He laughs and you wince. “And you show me what got messed up. Then you can come down to the office and we can finish that report.”

“Uh- I-I guess? But I’m supposed to stay for another day-”

“I’ll get that fixed. Get up.” He’s back out the door, and you can’t ignore the sinking feeling in your stomach. First pressing Abbie, then Indrid- now walking around town with _him_? This day is getting worse and worse.

Sheriff Owens does not give a single shit about flipping on his light to run Kepler's only stoplight, or slowing for the two turns back to your apartment. As you step out of the patrol car, you watch Owens chuck the clipboard into the back seat. He strides up the stairs and you do your best to keep up, still a bit woozy at all the movement. Your door is still open, a few pieces of paper have flown out into the hallway, stamped over and ruined. You see one of your portraits of Indrid with a giant wet boot print over it. A faint crying sound is coming from Duck’s apartment next door, but it’s interrupted as Sheriff Owens whistles.

You step inside and sigh. It’s just a bad as you remember, broken glass, shattered desk, sketchbooks desecrated all over the floor. The wall has been crumbled around the bottom of the windowsill, some of the bricks dislodged or in your living room now.

“Alright,” He says. “This looks like a mess.”

“Yeah. Thanks.” You mumble. 

“And you made a report with Megan?”

“Yeah,” you walk towards your desk, seeing a barely used calender fluttering in the wind. You lean down to flip to the right month, and count on it. It’s actually been three days, you realize. Oh god, you must have _really_ slept. “It was friday night, Saturday morning.”

“That-” He stops himself. “Do you see anything missing? Estimated value?”

You shuffle around carefully, brushing away broken glass with smaller sketchbooks. It crinkles in the air and you realize you are missing something. A few somethings, your larger landscape sketchbooks are gone. The one from drawing on the funicular, sitting in the woods, even some loose pieces of scrap from sitting at the lodge. The weird textured paper is gone, and your page of circles- although those may have just been loose and flown out the door. Or the gaping hole that used to be your window. 

“Some sketchbooks. I had a few that are gone now.”

“Alright, well any valuables gone?” 

You suppress the urge to roll your eyes, “I can take a look around, I have a safe but it’s in the other room.”

“Go ahead, I’ll scout around out here. You should also throw a bag together.”

“Alright,” You look down at the oversized ( and not belonging to you-) flannel and sweatpants. You might as well change while you’re here, or at least you consider it until Ownes gets a call on his walkie talkie, and you remember he _is_ a cop. 

You shove a random assortment of shirts, pants, comfy clothes, and underwear into a bag, pull the zipper shut, and check your safe. It’s fine, sitting in the closet. Even your jewelry on the nightstand is fine, as well as a microwavable dinner container reminding you how messy your life has been lately. As you leave your bedroom, Owens is shuffling about the wreckage of your room, kicking debris around with a foot. 

“So what now?” You peel off your ruined socks and throw them towards the trash can, replacing them and sliding on some actual goddamn footwear. You shiver as you do. Then a jacket just to be safe.

“I’ll do another sweep of the room, you wait in the car for me.”

You’re halfway out the door as you snap back, “Just stole my fucking art, not a big deal or anything- just knocked the window out the wall!" You’re fuming as you stomp down the stairs, you cross the street and take a seat on a bench facing your building to cool your head. Your apartment window is toast, you see some of the siding has been frayed, the wall above your window has started to sag- you catch a glimpse of Owens and look away. 

Instead you look towards the corner of the building, where your bedroom window is. And you can see it just fine, it is right against the street after all. And then you pause. 

It couldn’t have been right against the street- You look down at the asphalt and then back up the bricks, and there’s nothing. 

Where’s the tree? The- the tree you liked to watch from your bed, the pretty one with the skinny branches. It had to have been there- it’s always been there. You didn’t even- you never questioned it but it was on the street side and now it’s gone? What is that about? How could it even-

A low rumble purrs in the distance- one you know intimately. That’s a Hornet bike. That’s Abbie’s Hornet bike. You stand and shoulder your bag hurriedly, blinking your vision back into place as you look around, putting back together your mental map of how to get to the Hornet’s Nest.

As you’re walking you sneeze, and scrub your hand under your nose. Great. The last thing you need to do while you’re practically homeless is to get sick. That thought bounces around in your head more as you walk, your limbs feel heavier and your focus lost. You’re- you are homeless. You don’t have anywhere to go, the lodge is- _some_ kind of threat, your apartment is trashed and although Owens brushed off Leo and Duck, you’re still terrified- You reach the Hornet’s Nest and knock. 

The slide in the door opens and shuts, before the door swings open. It’s Hollis, they reach out in an unexpected display of emotion, hugging you and pulling you inside. They mumble your name into your jacket. 

"What happened? They said Owens took you-" 

"Took? No- he checked me out or something." You step into the Hornet's Nest and look around, it's pretty empty all things considered. Michael is asleep in one of the booths, a veteran Hornet you don't see too often gives you a wave. You return the gesture.

"Last we saw you were asleep and then- gone." Hollis steps back, hands in their pockets. 

"Yeah, not a big fan of it either." You mumble. "Can you tell me more about the- the file?" 

"You wanna earn your wings?" They wave for you to follow as they enter the well of the room, circling around the bar to duck beneath it.

"What, not my stinger?" 

"You only get that after you beat someone in a fight. No weapons," They stand and put the thick file on the counter.

Whatever joke you were hoping to make dies on your tongue. "Alright. Worst first." You tighten your hands into fists. 

"You sure?" 

"Sooner I know the sooner I can deal." 

"Worst is Crystal," Hollis flips through towards the middle of the file, collecting a small photo and a few pieces of loose paper. It's a little girl, pigtails and big eyes screwed shut in glee. Your stomach sinks, she looks so much like Abbie. "Some deaths but this- this was bad." 

And Hollis tells you everything they could find, the reports from the police, Abbie's terrified recounting, her self-blame for not listening. After Crystal is another murder, Mr Pearson, not the former police officer. Then to missing people, you recognize Missy Eliot's name and the plea cuts deeper now that you can understand how she felt. Name after name, you'll never be able to remember them all but you let yourself mourn for each. You let yourself feel for those that may never come back, those that have been lost to people who have left Kepler and their grief behind. 

Then injuries, scared begging from the sheriff's kid, a few of the Hornets. After sixteen grueling reports, Hollis closes the folder over their thumb. Neither of you speak. 

"Coffee? Something to drink?" 

"Water." You mumble. "And you can't hide this from me, I know there's one more." You take the cup and stare down into it. The water ripples as your hands shake.

"One more. Seventeen reports, I'm surprised you remember." Hollis takes a long sip of a (lukewarm at this point) coffee cup. "We didn't write this one down." 

"Why not?"

"Afraid it would take a chunk out of our credibility, being just on the other side of town to that shithole." They fiddle with their mug. 

"Keith, Abbie, Seya and I..." They mumble something you can't catch around the similar sounding consonants. 

"What?" 

You see the muscles in their jaw clench, and they speak almost like they're bracing for an insult. "We saw the mothman." 

Your brows furrow and you can't stop yourself from leaning in. "Like-" 

"The real deal, _mothman_. Yeah." They nod briefly. "Seven or eight feet tall, four arms, antennae- black fur or feathers or whatever. Giant red glowing eyes."

"Jesus." You mumble. 

"A terrible hiss, violent and erratic-" Hollis shakes their head. "It was once, but no one was high. No one was sick, or injured, or distracted. Just riding our bikes and pulled over after hearing someone scream. And then- that." They stare down into their cup. "We never found the person who screamed. We were out looking for Crystal and the- the idea of knowing my call for us to run might have killed someone else… I- I blame myself." They say quietly.

"I'm sure whoever it was, was alright."

"After hearing all of these reports you still have the gall to say that?" They smile as they look up at you, a broken and injured thing. 

"I do." You set a hand on their shoulder. 

"Well, how about you? You remember anything from the- your thing?" 

"Haven't thought about it too much." You hum, "I uh, Indrid visited me in the-"

"Did he do anything?!" Hollis' nearly empty cup goes bouncing along the countertop and you jump. 

"No! No no- Hollis it was fine, he found my scarf." 

"When did you lose it? You have it now." 

"I know, but it must have been when I was in the office." you pull it off and lay it across the counter. It's dirty, but the same color and familiar texture under your fingers. "He tried to tell me he can see the future." You pause, and look up. Hollis is also looking at you.

"Its sounded a lot less believable when I thought something like the mothman existing was a lie!" You say quickly. "Okay, maybe he's got a point now." 

"He's one of those lodge freaks- maybe then-" 

Hollis' train of thought is cut off as someone knocks on the door. Hollis vaults over the bar and slides open the peep slot. 

"Let me in kid." 

"Come back with a warrant, asshole." Hollis shuts it, and kicks theirs side of the door for luck. 

"I have one." 

Hollis turns quickly to you, and throws an arm towards the bar. You don't understand and as the veteran Hornet gets up rushing towards you pointing as well, Hollis unlocks the door. They don't open it, no- Sheriff Zeke Owens kicks the door open himself. 

He calls your name and you pale. "You're under arrest for the abduction of Detective Megan Reynolds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hollis (and I) say acab !!! anyway its with a heavy heart i announce im gonna have to be taking a break, im in a pretty bad place mentally and physically and going to get screening for counseling for the first time today. I have part of the next chapter written and I have my outline but I really really need to rest. I'll get back to this i promise!!!
> 
> Do you also wanna kiss the mothman ?? Check out [Indridfuckers Inc.](https://discord.gg/4ThtHm7) if you're interested! Hopeless_aromantic and I ooze loving Indrid juice from our pours


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indrid cries, the Pine Guard plans, and you finally put the pieces together. A little white lie, and the return of the Hornet delivery service.

Indrid Cold sits, or more appropriately lays, face down on the apartment floor of one Duck Newton, bawling his eyes out. Duck and Leo stand, both with arms crossed and the later with his face buried in his beanie in his hand.

"And he ain't ever done somethin' like this before?" Duck looks over at him and Leo shakes his head. 

"Never." 

As Indrid cries, pulling at his hair and thudding his head against the floor Fig leaves the safety of Duck's office, and prances up to him, climbing onto his back. She curls up in a little goblin ball and Indrid at least calms down slightly at that.

"Indrid. Can you just tell us why you're havin' a breakdown?" 

"I cannot see the future anymore." He says indignantly. Not when all he could see before this was  _ you- _ he can't imagine seeing you now. Injured because of him, confused because of him, in danger because of him, hating him because of him. "Is that an appropriate enough reason to request the help of allies?" He turns his head and sniffles, still pinned to the floor by Fig purring up a storm on his lower back.

"Wait, you can't see anything?" Duck rubs a hand across his face, before pointing his open hand. "Nothin' at all?"

"All of the screens are turned off." He grumbles, sucking in a deep breath. It wobbles down his throat, the emotion wholly unexpected and unnatural. He loves you. He  _ loves  _ you and he knows what he could have had if he had done this right but he was  _ trying _ to do things right- and all he did was put you in danger. You should hate him, he's a monster. 

He's a giant killer, who lies and tricks and hurts people. Even when he tries to help people, all Indrid Cold does is hurt people. He sniffles loud and long- 

“Just- just go, kid.” Leo claps a hand on Duck’s shoulder. “I’ll watch over him, you go meet up with Mama.” 

“You sure?”

“Known this mothball longer ‘n you. Go on. I’ll call you if anything happens.” Leo rubs his shoulder and pats it once more before dropping to a kneel beside Indrid on the floor. Duck rolls his eyes, but pulls on his hat and slides on his thick coat. Fig stays on Indrid’s back so Duck can keep an eye on the three as he leaves. 

Outside the sun is well past it’s apex, peeking between heavy clouds. The snow from a few days ago is almost entirely gone, the air is sharp and cold so he knows more will be arriving soon. He trundles down the stairs and rubs his hands as he walks towards the funicular station. He gets on with a thankful wave to the attendant and stares out the window as he climbs topside. Duck doesn’t necessarily think about anything specific, he knows he’s gonna have to think quite a lot in a bit so for now he just stares. He feels some uncomfortable congregation of shame, sadness, guilt, and defensiveness.

Pushing open the front door to Amnesty Lodge, Duck immediately sees Ned talking with Jake, and the kid with the most terrified disgusted expression on his face. 

“Ned,” Duck calls, taking off his hat and setting it on the head of the coat rack. “You’d better not be botherin’ the kid.”

“Not at all!” Ned booms, an arm over Jake’s shoulders. “My good friend Jake Coolice and I here were just-”

“His  _ vibes! _ ” Jake interrupts. “Yao would be on my side here but instead I’m being checked by your creepy vibes!” Dani exits the kitchen pulling her hair down at that,

“Come on, Ned- go be nasty in the meeting.” Dani waves his arm off of Jake, who shudders dramatically. Duck hears her say something as they leave, and he rolls his eyes. 

“You’re a real menace, you know that?” Duck can’t hide the smile that crosses his face even as he says it, patting Ned’s arm as they walk down towards Mama’s office. 

“Yes, but  _ your _ menace,” Ned smiles, “As long as this gig holds out I fully intend to make all of my problems, the problems of the Pine Guard.”

“Christ alive, yeah you’re doin’ a great job ‘a that one.” Duck pushes the door open from its sliver and nods to Mama, sat at her big wooden desk. Barclay stands just beside the door at the whiteboard, previous few weeks of mindless notes compiled and compressed so they have more room to work at this meeting. Aubrey is sitting on one end of the desk, she waves to the two men as they enter.

“One less than I wanted to see-” Mama swings her legs down and hunches forward over the top of the desk. 

“Yeah. Funny thing about Indrid, says he can’t see the future anymore.” Duck drops into a folding chair and kicks his legs out. 

“He  _ what _ ?”

“Dani said he showed up here with a bloody nose, I mean now we know for certain the abomination has something to do with Indrid, right?” Aubrey is sitting crosslegged with her sock clad feet pressed together, her legs are bouncing up and down. 

“That makes sense,” Barclay writes Indrid’s name on the whiteboard. 

“Fuck- fine. That’s somethin’ big but not all we have. Ned, find anythin’ durin’ y’all’s patrol?”

“Nothing especially supernatural in nature- it was calm.” He steeples his fingers, “Mama, I do believe you hold our biggest key.”

She pinches the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger. “Alright, Barclay rewrite Detective Megan again.” She watches him do just that. “So all we’ve really got is her disappearance?”

“Indrid said vines and dirt.” Aubrey (un)helpfully supplies. 

“Vines, dirt, dragging.” Mama says. “And it trashed her desk.”

“Maybe it’s trying to stay hidden? Go after people that notice it?” Duck hums. “And if we’re talkin’ draggin’ and plantlife, it’s gotta be somethin’ big like a tree. Cottonwood messed with his visions before, right?”

“Right,” A few voices chime. 

“Maybe the forest just fuckin’ hates him.” Duck shrugs.

“No no no- so say we continue down the path of tree trying to stay hidden. That would explain why the detective went missing after she- she went parading through the woods correct? While everyone was having a true naked time?” Ned waves a hand vaguely and Aubrey makes a gagging noise. 

“ _ Please _ tell me it wasn’t that creepy when I was saying it-!”

Barclay chimes in, circling the word tree a few times. “He’s got a point, she was investigating the noise. So she would know about it.” He takes a step back. “Well that crosses out our thought about the werewolves,”

“Who else heard the noise? If the tree’s goin’ down a hit list then we need to figure out who’s next.” Mama looks around the room. “Anyone here?” 

“My neighbor’s place got broken into a few nights ago,” Duck hums, “I uh- well hm. Didn’t quite handle it smooth- but I checked it out after things died down. Definitely looked like a tree smashed through the window.”

“So the newbie’s the next target?” Barclay asks. 

“Unfortunately. Do we know for certain they have had  _ these _ experiences with the abomination?” Ned fiddles with his beard and rolls his head back and forth. 

“Dani told me about that too, they kept drawing a tree.” Aubrey jumps down from the desk and slides to the door. “Be right back!” 

Mama rubs her face as Aubrey disappears. “Great. Okay, then that must mean Indrid knows somethin’ too, right? The tree’s cuttin’ him off from learning about it?”

“That makes the most sense.” Barclay takes Aubrey’s spot, leaning against the desk. And then right on cue, Aubrey returns through the office door, girlfriend in one hand and a piece of paper in the other.

“That’s about what they kept drawing,” Dani looks around. “Does it look like any specific kind of tree?”

Duck stands up and leans over it, “No- Definitely not. Not any one that I’ve ever seen.” He traces his fingers over the sharp curves of the branches, smooth barkless trunk.It settles in his fingers wrong, he has to wiggle his fingers and flex them a few times. Something about that tree- it’s wrong. It’s just  _ wrong _ .

“Then that’s the abomination,” Mama mumbles, “gotta be it.”

“So let’s go find the newbie, and kick some tree ass!” Aubrey cheers.

You sit, handcuffed, in the Sheriff’s station. Your shoulders are shaking as you sit, trying to fight back tears. Great. You can’t remember much of the night in question, and Owens seems to assume that means you’re lying. You’re not, and your lucky scarf slipped into an unreachable spot under your chair, you’re just stuck sitting in this barred cell, looking out at the office. 

“Just tell us the truth, and we’ll work something out.” Owens calls, completely deadpan. He’s sitting with his legs kicked up on a desk a few dozen feet away.

“I am telling you the truth!” You yell back. 

“No, you’re not. And we’ll just sit here and call the cops in Charleston or Greenbank, ship you right outta town so you’re somebody else’s problem.”

“I didn’t have anything to do with Megan’s disappearance!”

“You came into the office, talked with her, had her fill out paperwork, and then she disappeared. The place is still wrecked,” He throws an arm out vaguely towards the mess of desk pieces and loose paper still around where Megan’s desk should be. “And don’t you worry, I’m writing up those charges next.”

“I didn’t-”

“Fine! Rot in there!” Owens cuts you off.

“You son of a bitch,” You mumble under your breath. “Fine-” You chew the inside of your mouth and stew silently. What do you remember? You tried to investigate the noise. Duck did-  _ that _ thing. You overheard him talking to Leo. You ran. You-... Indrid. You ran into Indrid. Then- there was a truck- Mama and Aubrey. Right- Indrid knew your apartment got broken into without you telling him. Your stomach falls just slightly at that. If, alright-  _ if _ Indrid can really see the future, that would explain the truck. That would explain the weirdness he’s got going on, why he lives out in the woods. You woke up in the lodge, so Indrid and presumably Aubrey and Mama found you, and took you there. They didn’t kill you or leave you for dead. Indrid brought you your scarf and tried to tell you the truth.

Your head is starting to hurt again but the more you think the worse and better you feel. If Indrid’s some kind of magical creature, then that would explain the weirdness about the lodge. But- why would there be threats if the good guys were the creatures all along? Alright, then there’s more going on. If Hollis saw the mothman then maybe it’s fair there’s good and bad monsters. So- 

You clench your fists and sit up straight. One of the bad monsters has Megan. One of the bad monsters is responsible for the dragging noises, the scraping. And if it went after Megan, you remember Aubrey mentioning that Megan heard the noise a lot- then you’re going to be taken next. If Owens leaves, not only will you be a sitting duck, you’ll be a sitting duck that’s been handcuffed and wrapped up with a little red bow. The monster already got into this room without an issue, there’s nothing that could stop it from doing it again.

“Sheriff! I don’t know what took her but it wasn’t me! You’ve got to believe me it was a-”

“I’ll just leave you there then, maybe you’ll remember properly after a few hours.” He stands up and shuts one of his desk drawers, “I won’t stand for someone going after my team. Think about that.” He saunters towards the front door, and you lean towards him. 

“No! You can’t leave me here! Please you-”

“Will be back in a few hours.” He interrupts, pulling open the door taped over with cardboard. “Don’t go anywhere.” He lets the door swing closed, despite your loud and desperate calling. 

“ _ Please _ !” Tears are prickling in the corners of your eyes as you scream after him, throwing your upper body forward and tugging at your cuffs. You don’t care, your heartbeat is loud in your ears and the paralyzing fear keeps you from thinking about anything other than the blended sounds of gunshots and screams- claws digging against the metal of Indrid’s RV, your apartment outer facing walls. 

Desperate, rocking and letting out guttural screams, you can’t help but do anything else.

Indrid rolls onto his back once Fig dislodges from it, Leo perched on the floor next to his head. 

“Status report?”

Indrid half stifles a sob, and shakes his head. 

“Christ,” Leo drops to a seat next to him. “The cottonwood messed with your visions, right? Why ’s this any different?”

“I-” Indrid swallows a breath. “I’ve had my visions altered before. But this- I couldn’t control it at all, and it made me  _ happy _ . Joyous at first.”

Leo makes a confused grunt, fiddling with his beanie on the floor, swaying it back and forth for Fig to leap at. 

“I saw them,” Indrid breathes. “I saw their hands, twirling a pencil, wiping tears from watching a romantic movie, circling my pendant in a lovely gesture. I saw their eyes, dazzling under the starlight, bright with a barely contained laugh, soft and caring and so pure- filled with love. Moments we could have, so wonderful and safe and filled with that unconditional love. And I ruined it, like I ruin everything. I rushed it- I couldn’t help myself from calling, I couldn’t help myself from frightening them-”

“Oh Indrid, you’re in love.” Leo looks up, props his chin in his hand, leaving his beanie to Fig. 

“I am, I am still despite everything.” He pushes his glasses up into his hair and pushes the balls of his hands against his eyes as his shoulders shake. 

“I get it.” Leo says gently. Now Indrid makes the noise, squinting up at the old man. “Indrid, this never was the abomination, was it?”

“What?”

“You’re in love. You knew, but you didn’t realize how that’d affect you. Kid, you care about them. You worry, you dote, you want to know more. And your brain-” Leo jabs his finger down on Indrid’s forehead, “Acted without tellin’ you.”

Indrid flushes at the realization, his eyes going wide despite their entire red coloring and hands falling to the floor on either side of his head with a gentle thud. “And my panic?”

“Why’d you panic?” Leo flicks a curl of Indrid’s hair back and smiles, like the stupid old human he is, with an upper hand over Indrid’s emotional car wreck. 

“I didn’t know why it was happening.”

“Any particular reason the symptoms got worse?” He’s still grinning. 

“Oh Sylvain,” Indrid screws his eyes shut and covers his face. “It- the- when I was afraid I’d done something wrong. I panicked.”

“Fever? Blush.” Leo barks a laugh and thumps a hand down on Indrid’s stomach. The sylph groans and rolls onto his side. 

“Wonderful.” He grumbles. “Yes I lied about the initial prognosis, if all I could see was them- then I most definitely don’t wish to see them now. Not after…” His voice trails off and a meow interrupts him. Fig traipses back around to curl up in front of Indrid’s face, he pulls his glasses back down and she paws at them appreciatively. “Thank you,” He mumbles. She meows at him again.

“Yeah.” Leo says solemnly. “I can relate on that one- feels like I went and fucked up somethin’ good with them too.” He sighs and lets silence fill the air.

A low rumbling in the distance rouses their attention, Indrid doesn’t get up but Leo reclaims his beanie, sliding it back on. 

“What in the sam hell’s goin’ on?” He mumbles, standing and going for the window. As he parts Duck’s curtains, he sees a familiar figure roll in front of the apartment block. They rush off the bike, they don’t take off their helmet and one of their arms doesn’t move-

Then there’s hurried knocking on the door. Leo goes for it, and when he pulls it open the figure is standing in the doorway. 

“I can’t take off my helmet on my own-” A young voice yells to be heard around the helmet on their head. “But if you know anything about the person who just moved into town I need your help!”

Leo mumbles your name under his breath, and turns back to Indrid. He sits up looking just as confused. 

“My name’s Abbie, they’re in jail and that’s gonna be prison real fucking soon! Come with me!” She turns sharp on her heel and Leo barely has a chance to get out the door before Indrid is running out of it. Leo slams the door shut before Fig can escape, and follows the storm down towards the sheriff’s office. He prays it doesn’t start snowing yet, despite the barest hints of it he can see already falling.

Mama is overseeing the final packing up, guiding Barclay around after his final check-in with Stern’s car trip up to Charleston. Humans and Sylphs alike bustle around, gathering weapons, gear, Duck is giving quick briefings of the most effective ways to cut down a tree.

A familiar sound purrs through the lobby and Mama turns heel, grabbing her sawed off shotgun from Barclay’s offer of it. She cocks it as she throws open the front door to Amnesty lodge. 

“I ain’t in a playin’ mood-” She yells, levying the weapon as a familiar figure is hunched over their bike. Their helmet goes flying off, rolling along the dirt as Hollis looks up, black eye and split lip as they struggle to breathe. 

“Funny thing, neither am I.” Despite the swagger in their comment Hollis looks like  _ shit- _ Mama sees snow starting to cling to their hair and golden jacket. “Madeline, my promise still stands. But I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so close y'all !!! This one was short but pacing wise this made the most sense. Also I really liked that Hollis scene to finish the chapter and mirror the past one. (Lotta call backs this chapter, did you find them all? ;) )
> 
> I'm very excited to finish this fic up, tell me how you've liked it so far!! Comments really do mean the world to me, especially for how long and much work this fic has been. It's been wonderful but also wow longfics are sure somethin' huh?
> 
> Do you also wanna kiss the mothman ?? Check out [Indridfuckers Inc.](https://discord.gg/4ThtHm7) if you're interested! 
> 
> Next time: Two teams become one.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A kidnapping, help receiving a vision, and the beginnings of a plan. The plan is later solidified, just as new bonds are formed and an old question is finally answered. Two teams become one for you. Indrid weeps, Barclay comforts, Ned interjects himself and is genuine for once. You try to learn about the abomination, and don't learn what you wanted to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops this is really long??? Well these are the payoffs so these last two may be a touch longer than normal

You manage to calm your breathing just enough to focus again, although you’re handcuffed to the chair you look around the office. You’re not near any windows, you’ll be fine! And if anything does show up, you’re in the cell. The emergency exit is an army of desks away. You try to kick around under the chair to gather your scarf but it’s really unreachable. 

The office around you is quiet and that just sets you off more, nothing is ever as it seems in Kepler. You squint around and spy a window, the sky cold and overcast. It wasn’t supposed to snow, was it? You remember talking to Joseph in the lodge. Are you going to be snowed in here? You jerk again and squeeze your eyes shut, desperate to steady your breathing. 

A low creak echoes through the walls of the building, and then you hear it. The scraping, dragging along the brickwork of the outside of the building. And as your eyes follow the sound, you realize it’s traveling back to the emergency exit. You keep your eyes on it as the metal door starts to shake, barricaded by a few stacks of chairs, a desk, some file folders. They all vibrate. 

You do the only thing you can think of. 

“ _Indrid_!”

The emergency exit door is thrown open and you recognize the sound, a thunderous slam and the fire escape siren accompanying it brings back painful flashes of memories. Then rushing through the door is a web of vines, but as they spread through the office along the floor, you realize they’re not vines. They’re roots. And something groans, pressing against the doorway far far too big to get through. You try to push your chair backwards but the roots don’t seem to stop, they knot and tangle with other chair legs outside of your cell, lifting them from the floor to knock them out of the way. Papers go flying, some desks are upturned in the chaos and you’re screaming some loud guttural thing. 

As the roots reach the bars of your cell you look around, desperate for any kind of escape but you’re specifically held with no easy means. And you can’t help but stare in terror as they snake up the bars- the giant tree outside almost says _something_ but not in any real language. Then the bars cave, pulled apart to bend like there isn’t anything they could have done in the first place. And they move in.

They rise up the chair legs and skitter across your ankles, ensnaring your calves. You scream as loud as you can and it makes that noise again- it lifts you into the air on the chair and you start to slide off, your cuffs on the back of the chair keep you on and you sob as it cuts against your wrists. Then something happens and your wrists are free (the cuffs still on but no longer connected), you go rolling out of the chair onto the roots- as you do they sprout up around you and then you’re lifted- swung in the air by a collection of vines. You're pulled out the door at a dizzying speed and suddenly face to face with the most terrifying thing you’ve ever seen, a giant and familiar tree. It's huge, taller than the building you're beside and thicker than anything you've ever seen. The trunk looks wider than a truck is long, mottled and gnarly and so sublimely dead. ash, cold, cruel.- but not only because of that. It’s the tree you thought you loved, knowing now that this little comfort was only signalling your death you feel yourself shaking in the vines as they tighten around you. You stare up at the monster, you see two similar vine cocoons hanging down from one of the branches and your stomach sinks even further- one of those must be Megan. Oh god Megan is dead, and now you’re going to die. Snow is starting to fall and dust the tree.

It shakes you and you hear it again, something you can’t understand, and shakes you- and raises it’s scream, and shakes you- and screams and shakes- and your right eye starts to flutter shut with a familiar pain blossoming across the right side of your head. You really wish you had full control over your body because this blacking out is really starting to suck. 

Indrid, he learns, can outrun a motorcycle on foot. The front door to the sheriff’s station is closed but as Abbie pulls up and stumbles off her bike, ripping her helmet off she is more than ready to kick it open. Or at least try, with her sling she can’t do much even though one of the doors is taped over with cardboard from Mama earlier in the week. She leans down and struggles for a few seconds with the helmet, before ripping it off and making a mess of her hair. Leo catches up not long after, barely winded thanks to his chosen strength. Snow is starting to fall faster now.

“They’re in there?”

“Last I checked!” Abbie looks up at him and he nods quickly, readying his stance, and giving the lock a firm kick. It rattles violently, but holds. “Shit,” He breathes. He rubs his hip and looks down at her, “What else can we do?”

Abbie is close to tears now, her shoulders are shaking and her hair is falling even more out of her styling to string around her face. “I-I don’t know! Hollis-”

And then streaking into the office parking lot is another bike, Hollis letting their ride fall to the asphalt without bothering with the kickstand. Their hair is a wild mess and they’re still bloody, but Indrid at least sees them rush forward and take Abbie in their arms. A familiar truck follows, a clown car of superbeings climbing out- Madeline Cobb leading the charge shotgun in hand.

“Fool me once-” She roars, lifting the barrel and blasting a hole in the second glass door. Another kick and both swing open. “Fool me twice? Fat chance.” She holsters the weapon as the flood of people come rushing into the office. 

Everyone looks around, although Aubrey and Hollis are the only ones to yell. The office isn't _destroyed_ , if they cared about secrecy at this point they could easily fix it. But it's not the scattered papers, unorganized desks, or knocked over chairs that fill human and Sylph alike with creeping dread. The cell bars are wrenched apart, the cell chair discarded not five feet from it. You're gone.

“Fuck!” Hollis and Aubrey are oh so punctual as they curse. There’s more talking but Indrid shuts his eyes, lifting a shaking hand to his temple. 

_Please_ . He says. _Please_ . He knows what he’s praying for now, a million different things all at once. His other hand holds his crystal, and his shoulders shake. One by one Indrid turns the tv screens back on, and with each one he feels his stomach retch. He sinks to his knees. He can’t- he overloaded holding you last, he can’t afford to push himself again but now it’s for the exact opposite reason. It doesn’t matter what he has to see- to wade through- because he is _going_ to save you. Dead end, tragedy, dead end, tragedy, he hears someone say something about a nosebleed but he’s not in his body, he’s plugged in to two hundred tv screens. He’s compartmentalizing every single useful scrap of information, seeing his friends die, changing timelines and seeing it again. Again and again, he feels breaths get snatched from his lungs, he knows his eyes are starting to roll up into his head but he’s _close_. 

He sees you ensnared in those vines just like he had seen those nights ago- he sees- fighting the tree and- slicing into the bark and hearing a terrible scream. He sees rushing out after you and being overwhelmed immediately- they need a plan- what plan? Please _what plan-_

He hears someone calling for Aubrey somewhere miles away, and then there are fingers threading through his hair, grabbing his scalp and tearing his gaze upwards. Then, he doesn’t feel anything. 

Warm orange light takes over the solid red of his eyes and then he sees it. He sees you waking up in the Amnesty lodge bed a laugh on your lips and his hand in yours. He sees Hollis sat at the couches, Jake sat between them and Abbie, two other hornets at the bar with Barclay serving sodas. Mama dancing through the room with Aubrey and Dani and another figure he doesn’t recognize. And he back pedals. He hits rewind and watches as everything shrinks back into place, skipping and stuttering like rewinding a scratched dvd. But he grabs every note he can see, every shred of information and remembering. He won’t let himself forget.

Then he feels again. His head is splitting open, that can be the only explanation for the way it blooms pain, he wipes blood from his upper lip with a shaky hand and as his vision comes back he sees Aubrey crumpled on the floor in front of him. Voices come in next, taking over the ringing of his ears. 

Duck runs forward and lifts Aubrey’s torso up against his chest, Mama follows and brushes hair back from her eyes. 

Leo and Abbie are there bracketing Indrid as the sentences start to reach him. 

“Indrid? What happened? What the hell was that?”

He takes Leo’s hand, probably smearing blood across his palm. “I have a plan. Help me stand.”

A new voice enters next, and Indrid can’t help but smile as he speaks in time with Hollis.

“ _I fucking knew it. You’d better explain this shit right fucking now.”_

“We will.” Indrid leans heavily on Leo as they return to their feet. 

“Kid! Aubrey!” “Aubrey, baby! _Aubrey_!” Duck and Mama are shaking her, and after a few desperate attempts Aubrey rouses, eyes blinking open slowly one after another. 

“Please tell me it was cool.” She mumbles. 

“God-” Duck pulls her up into a hug and Mama throws her arms around both of them. Nobody speaks for a few moments, Abbie breaks the silence with a baffled mumble. 

“It was really fuckin’ cool.” She's pressed up against Indrid's side and after speaking she turns against him, Indrid knows he's helping her stay standing instead of the other way around- he doesn't mind much.

“Edmund Chicane,” Indrid says, turning his head to face the man. “You and I are going to be undertaking a wonderful assignment.”

“And that may be?”

“Bait.”

This specific air of Amnesty Lodge is something Mama is intimately familiar with, and that realization ages her another twenty years. She stands in the kitchen, cup of coffee in hand with the other propping herself against the rim of the counter. Barclay is making more, as well as hot chocolate, tea, cough syrup, and a spiced wine she recognizes the smell of- something archaic and homely from Barclay's years at the lodge. Sylvan, spicy and soft. Nobody is talking, there's quiet mumbles, but no one is holding a conversation. The air that drifts through the main area into the kitchen is somber, heavy and sad. 

"Is this what it was like?" Aubrey mumbles, and Mama tenses. 

Dani’s voice is a quiet murmur. “Yeah. Don’t- don’t say anything like that when Barc ‘n Mama come back.”

Mama glances up at the chef, hand clenched around his stirrer and gaze unfocused. “You’ll snap it in half again.” She says into her drink before bringing it to her mouth.

Barclay doesn’t move. When he speaks, his voice is quiet. “I forgot what this felt like.”

“You didn’t- not really.” She hums. 

“No, this is- knowing someone I care about it out there in the jaws of the abomination. Not fighting alongside ‘em, or fighting for them. This is-” Barclay quickly lets go of the metal stirrer and Mama spies the metal warped in the shape of his fingers. 

“If you’re done making drinks, we can get it over with.” Mama pushes up from the counter and walks close to him, putting her free hand on his shoulder. “We’ll get this all figured out.” She drains her mug and refills it, before leaving the kitchen. 

“-And that’s pretty much it. The abominations as we call ‘em, well they’re what we’re fighting and trying to keep from hurtin’ anyone. There’ve been what-”

“Near seventy.” Mama sits on the couch beside Duck as he talks, Hollis on his other side. The gaggle of Hornets are sitting on the floor, a few of the Sylphs are floating around on the couches, standing, loitering in the immediate area. 

“And we only took note of seventeen.” Hollis mumbles, rubbing their jaw. “Alright. Fine- fine. This is- bad- don’t get me wrong, but since you’re letting us in on it this time- we can figure something out later. And you-” They turn over their shoulder, and Mama glances up. Indrid is standing in the far corner of the room, completely still and expression unreadable. “You’re one of those monsters.”

Mama feels a growl roll up her own throat at that and Aubrey cuffs the sleeve of her jacket readying to throw a punch. Before either of them can snap though, a hand smacks Hollis’ boot. It’s the girl with the messy hair and the sling. She opens her mouth to say something, and Indrid speaks. 

“I can explain if you’d still like to know what happened.” 

She pulls herself up on jelly legs. Again she opens her mouth and again Indrid speaks. 

“Crystal, yes.”

Mama watches the girl tear out of the room with Indrid just a step ahead of her. That must mean something, although Mama is far too tired to give a shit. 

Barclay sets down a tray of drinks, mugs and glasses loaded up, some with tea bags, some with especially aromatic smells, some he immediately picks up to hand deliver to the sylphs in the room. “Prefer not to be called monsters.” He says. 

“Right,” Hollis nods quickly. “Sorry- just- something about that guy.” They lift a mug of tea. 

“He’s an idiot but he means well.” Leo also takes a mug of tea, and drops back down on the couch. Barclay sits beside him, and Ned rolls his eyes dramatically as they all fit on the couch. 

“So- this is an abomination?” Keith calls.

“Right, giant fuck off tree.” Aubrey reaches over the couch back between Duck and Hollis, snagging a mug of hot cider. 

“Well, we’re pretty sure it’s a tree.” Dani sips her wine and most of the small crowd present nod. 

“Our only real plan of attack is chop the damned thing down, maybe make some wonderful firewood.” Ned sings. 

“Well Indrid has the real plan of attack,” Duck lifts a cup of coffee, and glances over at Leo. He nods. 

“He said for now, all we can do is convene and not run out into the woods and catch hypothermia.”

“But there’s nothing we can do like- right now?” One of the Hornets mumbles. 

“It’s snowing harder now.” Michael says. 

“They’re out there.” One of the twins whispers. 

“We know they’re out there. But Indrid knows what he’s doing.” Mama takes a long sip and sighs. “Just this once, ‘cording to him- everybody lives.”

“Tall order,” Barclay scratches his head. 

“Better make sure his body can cash the check his mouth just wrote,” Hollis mumbles. They have a white knuckle grip around their mug of tea. A tense silence follows. “I just- everyone has lost something here- because of this.”

“Is that what you do? Focus on what you lost instead’a what you have?” Mama sets her mug down and folds a leg over her knee. 

“No- I have the trust of my team and it’s not like we’re complaining about missing lunchboxes. Safety, family, homes-” 

“Barclay,” Indrid’s voice floats into the room. “Stand.”

Pretty accustomed to Indrid’s weird vibe he sets the wine down to stand. And then rushing through the main area down towards the seating area is Abbie, throwing her one good arm around Barclay’s torso- or at least as far as she can get it. She buries her face in his chest and sobs. 

“She would have made quite the mess of the couch trying to hug you in a seated position.” Indrid says. Hollis is the only one to actually react, they quickly set down their mug and watch enraptured. 

“Thank you-” Abbie puts a hand on a very specific spot on Barclay’s shoulder blade, and he hunches down to wrap her up in his arms.

“I thought you looked familiar- sweetheart I’m sorry.”

“Thank you- now I know and thank you. She would have wanted me to thank you- for stopping it.”

Barclay looks up for just a moment to meet eyes with Indrid. He shakes his head, and Barclay nods. 

Barclay hugs her, and they stay there for a few moments. 

“Hey Hollis, how’d you get all bloodied?” Aubrey calls, everyone slowly looking away from the emotional hug that’s going on five feet to the left. 

“Tried to fight Owens.” They mumble. “He deserved it.”

“It is a good look,” Jake laughs weakly and Hollis glances over at him, flashing a quick smile. 

“So you’re what- fightin’ for the newbie?” Mama asks, glancing over to see the grouchy old men (Leo, Duck, and Ned) starting their own quieter conversation. 

“Yeah- they’re-” They rub a hand over the back of their neck briefly. “Honest. That’s important to me. Kind, want to do good.”

“That’s why we got together.” Keith calls, standing as Abbie finally lets go of her hug from Barclay to curl up next to him on the floor. 

“Yeah, had the feeling they’d be useful in here, now that they’re gonna know about everything.” Barclay says. “Even if it’s not the fightin’- just the- making a place feel like home.”

“Worked wonders at the store,” Leo adds quietly. 

Nobody picks the conversation up after that, your presence although it is nowhere near the lodge- is heavy in the air. A few smaller conversations stir up, Mama and Barclay are talking to the Hornets- the old men are chatting with the younger sylphs. 

Indrid is leaning in the off shooting hallway, close enough to hear the voices but not visible. He stares down at the floor and filters through his visions, wincing every time he sees you. But as he forces himself through- you are alive. You are injured, but alive. And Sylvain’s magic- he knows the broad strokes. He knows what they need to do and about when.

It’s somewhat like landscape vignettes. He can see specific moments they will need to hit in the order he needs. The more he focuses the more he can see, but more specifically the longer the Hornets and the Lodge chat, the better the chances are. Even as snow continues to fall, the stronger the ties are the better success rate. He sees Leo and Aubrey caught up in the vines but as he waits feeling the bonds grow in the adjacent room- he sees Abbie and Seya whizzing by and snapping the vines.

And as the final pieces fall into place, Indrid takes a deep breath. He returns to the lobby, and in turn every person turns to him. 

“Any chance of leaving tonight left the majority of us without night vision- only a hindrance. Rushing around in the woods would only impede us and give the abomination the upper hand. Taking the time tonight will let us plan furtively. Ned and I will be acting as bait. After the detective and-” Indrid pauses, unwilling to actually say your name- “After the victims, the tree will find he and I the most appealing. I, for my extensive interactions with our new friend, and he for his bullshit peddling on the topic of the supernatural.”

“I wish to emphasize my own uncertainty on that idea-” Ned calls, Leo slugging him in the shoulder.

“But I see that I am far more interesting to the abomination, as long as I can create some level of falsified information about the tree.”

“So it’s going after people that know about it?” Hollis links and unlinks their fingers. 

"You have no reported evidence of this specific abomination." Indrid stares down at them and they make an affronted noise. "We have a sixty eight percent chance of success." 

"Darn." More than a few people mumble. 

"So what do we do specifically?" Mama sets her mug down and folds her hands. "So one a' y'all as bait. I can follow that." 

"If I could collect something of our new friend's pertaining to the abomination," 

"Don't know if this counts," Hollis reaches into their golden jacket, pulling out a bundle of fabric. "Grabbed it from the station." 

"Their scarf," Dani mumbles. 

"Oh." Indrid's shoulders fall.

"Smells like them, and magic." Barclay lifts it from Hollis, passes down the couch to Indrid. He lifts it, tracing thumbs across the fabric.

It smells like magic because he has been wearing it, carrying it, visiting you, spending time with you, making you a target for the abomination. 

"This will work. Tomorrow afternoon we go into the woods on the other side of the river. I will let myself be abducted, I have the strength to break free from its bindings and signal you all, or at least everyone who will be present at the fight." He wraps your scarf over his shoulders, looping it up around his neck. 

“Alright, tomorrow afternoon? We drive down to the Eastwood RV Park. We offer you up on a shiny silver platter, and-” Leo rolls his hand in the air and Duck elbows him. 

“I get caught, I break free, we destroy the abomination and save our friends.”

“Alright, we can follow that easy enough. You sure-”

“ _There’s nothing we can do any earlier?_ No, there isn’t. I know it will be near the RV park in the afternoon, no earlier. It appears to be taking the victims somewhere for the night. And Owens is patrolling after Detective Megan was abducted, if we want to minimize casualties then we have to do this, and do it correctly.” Indrid interrupts, and clenches his fists. “And if we want to even have a chance of seeing them again we have to follow my plan.”

“You look awful tense ‘drid. This-” 

“I am _fine_!” Indrid yells over Duck, before covering his mouth with a hand. 

“Alright, I got this.” Barclay sets his wine down and takes Indrid’s elbow in his hand. “Come on, to the kitchen.”

“I said-” He tries to pull his elbow away and Barclay doesn’t so much as flinch. 

“And I said, to the kitchen.”

“What’s gotten into you?” 

“One of my important and painfully few friends is in the jaws of an abomination!”

“And you freaking out like this helps them how?”

“I-” Indrid shakes his head, hands fisting in his hair. “I don’t know!”

“Then take a deep breath. You care a lot, but you can’t expect to carry this whole team and be fine, you already damn near fried your own brain earlier, that snapped your visions back on. Take it easy on yourself.”

“I lied.” Indrid swallows. Barclay takes half a step back.

“This is important- about what?”

“I never had my visions impacted by the abomination I- I was infatuated and my mind acted of its own volition, I panicked because I was in love and it had never happened to me before.” Indrid lets go of his hair to grasp at his windbreaker. “I saw it would be easier if you all assumed I was injured but this whole time I’ve only been able to see them, think about them, and now it’s killing me because they might not even tolerate me, they might be saved and then lash out or rightfully escape Kepler, or they might not even survive the night and-”

“Indrid.” Barclay puts his hands on Indrid’s arms, forcing him to look up. “I forgive you. But I don’t need to see the future to know this is gonna be okay. Everybody here, we all love them. We all want them back alive and safe, to apologize and officially invite them to the lodge family. Hell- Leo, Hollis, seems like even the town proper is head over heels for them. And I’ve seen the way they look at you.”

“You’re just-”

“I sent Joe away the second I knew we were going hunting. I wanted to keep him safe. You see Aubrey and Dani out there not once letting go of their hands? Or how those grumpy old men are sitting knee to knee, the way the Hornets fistfought the sheriff, split up to scour the whole town to _ally with the people they swore to hate?_ How they’re here right now, talking and hugging me, listening to Mama? Indrid all we have is each other, and we come together when we need one another.

Your name leaves his lips, “They need us, and we’re going to get them back. But they need you right now.”

Indrid nods shakily, tears pooling under his eyes, trapped on the lip of his glasses. Barclay takes him into a hug, one Indrid slowly and shakily returns. “I just want things to be better.”

“They will be.”

“I’m a monster.” Indrid buries his face in Barclay’s shoulder and the taller man lets him. 

“You’re not.”

“I am.”

A pointed cough interrupts them, Barclay looks up to see Ned leaning forward over the counter, lifting an empty glass. “ _There’s a lot out there we don’t understand. Anything scary, monsters- they’re just things we don’t understand. I think if we could understand, then maybe they wouldn’t be so scary._ To quote a-... a friend. Indrid, you have nothing to worry about. They will require an explanation for these events, a wonderful thing they love the supernatural.” He sets the glass down and gives Barclay a wink, before returning to the hearth with the others. They seem to be talking about arranging beds for the night, Aubrey and Dani are ‘willing to undergo sacrificing one of their beds and share,’ Jake is talking and bonding with the twins and Abbie, Leo is looking over Hollis and licking his thumb to scrub dried blood off their face. Barclay just watches for a few moments. You did this. You brought everyone together like this. And they are going to save you.

“...Do they love me?”

“I won’t speak for them, but I can tell.” Barclay leans his head down to rest on Indrid’s. 

“I just want to get them back. Let myself enjoy life for the first time since I came here. I thought this was my perfect life but now I know earth was only a part.”

“Paradise isn’t always a place.” Barclay hums, rubbing Indrid’s back as he shakes like a leaf in his grasp.

You wake for just a few moments, almost like blinking through a haze. It’s uncomfortable and sickening, you’re weightless and dizzy but when your eyes blink open, you see smears of brown and white. As you can force your eyes to focus you realize you’re hung up, draped over a branch and dangling like a worm on a hook, scratchy wood is digging into your skin and ripping some of your clothes, well Barclay’s clothes if you had to guess- god you haven’t gotten to shower or put on real clothes in days- you’re _freezing_. Swallowing and starting to move your head you can see that the vines wrap up around you nearly to the neck. But you can see the tree. It’s dusted in snow, not moving. 

“Hey, are you awake?” A voice calls, making you turn. It’s detective Megan, just as battered and bloody as you, her skin is turning blue and blood dribbles from her nose. “Hey,”

“Oh fuck,” You breathe, watching the hot air cloud in the cold. 

“What day is it?” She whispers.

“I don’t- wednesday? I think?” You honestly can’t remember.

“The- the tree took us, do you know what’s going on?”

“No-”

“Fuck- there’s somebody else here- but they didn’t answer me. I think they’re dead, oh god-”

“We’re gonna get out of here.” You don’t know why you’re saying it, Hope can be a terribly hurtful thing, but right now it’s all you have. “We are.” The wind bites against you both, Megan shivering more violently. She has been out here longer. How long has she been out here? How long will you be out here? How long _can_ you wait?

“I’m gonna try and wriggle my hand out,” You say, “I- I might be able to reach you with my dominant hand- do you have your gun, or- anything useful?” You shift your weight, wincing as wood scratches against your skin but your arm does manage to pressure through a spot in the vines. Your hand flexes, you look down at it and Megan gasps.

“Yea- Yeah- I, uh, I keep a swiss army knife on me- My pocket closest to you.”

“I’m gonna try and sway over- '' You shove your lower arm out of the vines now, flexing your hand in the cold to keep the feeling and pretend you have some kind of control in this situation. Trying to move your cocoon isn’t easy but you keep trying, wincing each time falling snow clumps in your hair or tries to freeze your eyelashes shut. Detective Megan tries to say something- but a terrible shiver racks through her and her cocoon tightens. The vines around her tense, shooting up to cocoon her face. You can barely hold back your scream as your own react next- writhing around you. They tighten and tries to seal up around you, displeased to find your arm poking out, they circle it and you fight against it until they start pulling down. Your arm bends down palm out until it can’t anymore, and it makes to continue. “Stop! Stop! You’ll break my arm!”

It’s speaking. You have no idea what it’s saying, but the branch you’re strung on swings and you close your eyes against the uncontrollable vertigo. The tree is speaking, it’s not any language you’ve ever heard before but it says something, and says it again. The vines wrap around the sides of your face, under your chin and above your forehead forcing you to look at it. It says it again, and you feel your heart fall through your stomach. 

“Please, I don’t understand.” You shake. 

It says it again, louder. 

“I don’t understand!” You screw your eyes shut and the vines tense, the one on your wrist pulls down and there’s a sickening pop before your words leave you entirely, replaced by a pained scream. When your voice dies out it kicks up again- only after that can you speak. “Please I want to go home! _Please_!”

The vines stop, letting go of your wrist. Your arm hands limply, too limp you notice through the pain- and the vines move, tilting you around and sliding your arm back into your cocoon. You’re not sure what to do, it hurts any way you move it so you leave it down and try to blink away your tears. 

“I want to go home! I want my friends! I wanna go _home_!” You scream as loud as you can, not even caring as the vines cross over your face, no longer squeezing you. You’re in a sarcophagus, with what feels like a broken arm and a broken heart. 

The tree doesn’t speak again, just like it doesn’t try to shake you unconscious again. You think you’d prefer it, now all you can do is wait for exhaustion to overtake your senses. Wait, and wait. Will your friends come before or after you pass out? Before or after you die out here?

You cocoon sways back and forth in what at first is sickening, but you close your eyes and lean your head back. If you try hard enough you can convince yourself it’s a gentle rocking. You do, forcing away thoughts of any and everything. Just- stay alive, and wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while huh? Yeah, I'm actually making a whole ass short film in ten weeks for school and that sure as shit kicks your teeth in. Also taking a math class? That's got me crying on the regular. But-!! I said I would finish this fic, and I sure as hell plan too. Next time the dramatic finale. I do also plan on adding an epilogue, but I don't have anything for it planned so I won't change the chapter count until I add it. 
> 
> This goes out to my wonderful commenters !! I really wouldn't have gotten this far without you all, and it really does make a difference to me, when all my writing is for fun and only in my free time. 
> 
> But anyway, you want updates when I and a dozen other great Indrid authors post new fics? You wanna chat with almost the entirety of the Indrid/Reader tag? You wanna talk about smooching the mothman? Check out [Indridfuckers Inc.!](https://discord.gg/4ThtHm7)
> 
> Next time: Indrid thanks his goddess he was chosen for bait.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight. Some bad jokes in the heat of the moment. A few rescue attempts, and too much magic. A second and proper introduction. Hollis is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha welcome back to whose fic is it anyway where the update schedule is four fucking months and the word count is made up. yea this is finally getting finished !!! but it is getting updated in two parts to uphold some kind of chapter by chapter word count continuity. enjoy !! xx

Indrid does not sleep. He doesn’t technically need to sleep, just as any sylph doesn’t need to sleep or eat, water is necessary but Indrid couldn’t stomach food now anyway. He stays awake all night, hands fisted tight in his shirt, pacing through the lodge. Barclay watches him, Mama almost throws him in bed and ties him down- sylphs and humans alike elect to just ignore him and rest. Your scarf never leaves his neck.

Indrid eventually- he glances at one of the wall clocks in the main area and winces at the exact hour- walks past the piano to the hot springs. The air is heavy and humid, his glasses fog. He drops to his ass on the lip, pulling off his shoes and socks, cuffing his jeans and dropping his feet into the water. It feels like home again, the magic soaks into his skin, slowly climbing up his covered skin. Seconds pass by like years, his hands twitch, his knuckles shake and it hasn’t been a minute yet.

He wants to collapse forward, clothes and all into the water. He wants to let the weight of his fabrics dink him to the bottom of the spring, turn around, and see the sunrise through the shimmering refraction of the water. He wants to let Sylvain tell him everything he needs to do, exactly how the day will go, without him having to participate. He wants to skip the long and useless waiting- fast forward through, skip it, speed everything up until you’re there in his arms and everything is okay. No more suffering, no more loitering, no more relying on the slim chances of a hopeful future that may only be inspired by his own bias.

Indrid thinks of you, watching the water swirl around his ankles. Indrid realizes he loves you, only as he's this close to losing you. The snow melts before it can land on him or the warmed rocks around him.

The lodge wakes up around him, Jake the first to find him near seven. He sits beside Indrid, head on his shoulder and hands animatedly recounting something Indrid doesn't particularly care about. Barclay finds them and commandeers Jake for cooking. Dani and Aubrey stop by to speak at him. Duck sits beside him As do two of the hornets, they talk about the properties of the spring water. Indrid pays none of them any mind. Instead his eyes are unfocused, and his skin cold.

At three seventeen pm, Indrid stands- (startling Abbie, Hollis, and Jake who had sat on his side) and yells as he charges through the main area of the lodge. As he stomps into boots and tightens your scarf a dozen heads turn to him.

"Everyone- It's time to cut down a tree."

Indrid has never been one for chivalry or valor, the closest he has ever come was getting a black eye and a migraine. But standing at the greenbrier river, your scarf around his neck and a downright army of humans and sylphs alike just two blocks off- he can understand the appeal. It comes as it always has, a great unholy lurching and the sound of dragging. He knows what will happen moments before it does, a creaking- two large slams of some weight- a vine snaking around the stones ten feet off. The trees are suddenly darker, thicker, the afternoon sun dimmed.

The phantom pain of bark and thorns snagging his ankle warns him well enough- and as he’s jolted upright and dangled by his foot he can’t help but smile. Relief isn’t normally what he expects when being captured by an abomination, but there are firsts for everything aren’t there? Three cocoons of thorny vines hang around the trunk of the tree, still dusted in snow as it starts to fall again. Indrid keeps one hand on his glasses as the vines roll him up, digging into his borrowed coat and messing his hair.

“Indrid!” Someone yells, and the sylph sighs.

The tree jolts- Indrid winces as it digs into him more- and then he’s being very painfully drug along the ground. His head bounces around as trees and snow blur into smears of color- he hears more yelling but underneath it all he feels a voice.

_Wait._

Indrid waits. Indrid waits until the tree lurches deeper into the woods. He closes his eyes, and waits until the abomination stops, a distinctly non-monstrous movement. Not attempting to hide, but instead pulling his vines up, hanging him from one of the larger sturdier branches.  
And then he hears it. He knows what the voice will say seconds before it does, and that’s the only way he can understand it.

“ _You- you know. Help me- help me. Please you must-_ ” It’s sylvan- Indrid stares, wide-eyed.

_“What?”_

_“Go back-”_ The tree shakes him violently, frantic and desperate- “ _Rooted to a forbidden planet and swallowed by skin not my own-_ ”

Indrid hears another voice in Sylvan, someone is calling his name. He unfocuses his eyes and lets Sylvain guide him. Right now, the tree can’t be bargained with. They need to exhaust it or-

He can barely hear the yell over the roar of a motorbike engine as it tears through beside the tree. “Found him!” Two figures rush through the trees next- a blast of magic making the tree roar- Indrid gasps sharply as the vines react- so this is all one creature, the vines are controlled by reaction and emotion, not choice.

“No fuckin’ fire Aubrey!” Duck yells, arriving on the scene next with Leo, both charging swords in hand.

“Try again later!” She yells back.

_“You’re not a magic fuckin’ eight ball!”_

“Indrid! Go!” That’s Mama, he recognizes. Lifting his glasses from his face he knows how hard to throw them to land in Mama’s outstretched hand- the vines around him break in a chorus of satisfying snaps. Full form out he beats his wings and grabs the closest vined cocoon snapping the connecting vine with his mandibles.

He realizes moments too late who he’s carrying, just as the abomination lets out another unholy screech. Landing hard and fast at the truck Duck comes rushing through the treeline with a cocooned figure in one hand, lifted up like a waiter’s tray.

“Comin’ through-” Barclay jumps from the bed of the truck and Dani follows, both wielding first aid kits and handsaws.

“How are the others?” Indrid asks, turning to Duck. He knows the answer and says it alongside him. “ _Not bad not great- tree’s heavy and the vines are fast._ Have-”

“Kid!” Leo yells, Aubrey screaming next. Dani visibly flinches as she saws, but says nothing. And then before anyone can think to run in the Hornet’s streak through again, shotgun blasts and the whip cracks of taut vines being quickly cut.

He’s not built for combat, his wings are shaking just from the panic and anxiety bubbling in his chest- More gunshots. There’s a scream so loud the ground beneath them shakes- and Indrid realizes just a moment before it happens what will. The vignettes are passing- he needs to be-

Indrid kicks off the ground and soars into the air- plucking the now flying Leo Tarkesian from his death spiral.

“Yeah- Yeah. Sturdy but think I got my limits- Who got out?” Leo adjusts his beanie but otherwise remains remarkably calm.

“Not them.” He says quietly, sinking back to the ground. Leo clambours out of his arms as Barclay finally frees the first face, one Indrid recognizes.

“Yao holy shit-” Barclay gasps, snapping the leather cord of his pendant and putting it on the werewolves chest. Yao sputters to life, hands constricting before relaxing and eyes snapping open. “Yao, yao can you hear me?”

“Detective Megan here-” Dani chimes in as she brushes dead leaves and snow from her frozen face. “Alive, but not in good shape.” Indrid watches them, treating the worst injuries, bundling them in blankets- Yao is awake first and clings to Barclay’s side.

“Where am I?”

“RV park, you got got. Stay still I need to-”

“I _ndrid what do we need to do_ \- I’m working on it! If we hear two gunshots-” The timelines are mixing now- no- he was supposed to grab you- he was supposed to save you first so you could be treated- Two gunshots echo in the RV park and a distant chorus of birds taking flight follow. “Barclay- Leo- I need you. Now. We have to run.”

“I got this, go. Go!” Dani kicks Barclay- hard presumably and Indrid takes flight leading them through the trees. They keep pace well enough, Leo swiping up his broadsword from the ground and Barclay removing his bracelet to be best prepared.

Indrid knows where the tree will go, he knows and hears Mama and Aubrey’s fight at the same time. Getting to it’s other side doesn’t take long, Aubrey has herself and Mama encased in a magic shield.

“Indrid!” Aubrey yells.

“ _Indrid!_ ” Mama yells.

He doesn’t have time to respond to either- not as Leo takes his chance and charges forward- slashing at the exposed back of the tree. It screams again and Indrid swoops down to the two women.

“Nissa.” He says, helping Mama to her feet.

Mama looks ready to shoot _him_ next- but Barclay and Aubrey rush the tree- Barclay’s claws glowing a bright white before sinking into the bark. The tree screams again and thrashes- Barclay skids backwards and Aubrey says something-

Leo Tarkesian roars as he brings the sword back down, the blade slicing down the side and catching on a root. The tree swings at him with the final cocoon- more forcefully than it anticipated as it snaps free from the speed and barrels Leo onto the snowy floor.  
“Be taking that!” Barclay rushes forward again now- grabbing the hilt of the broadsword. It glows now, and as Barclay slices inward the sound that escapes the tree is deafening- everyone covers their ears before the scream erupts into song. A long wail of a note that knocks snow to the ground from tree branches, that vibrates the crystal on Indrid’s neck.

“Mama, Nissa.” He looks at Aubrey and extends a hand- she excitedly jumps onto his side and Indrid again takes to the air. Clawed hand grabbing the vine cocoon from off of Leo, Indrid returns to the truck and drops down, Dani quick to approach and take the vines. Aubrey jumps down and rushes forward next-

“I can do this- I can-” Aubrey raises her hands and Duck’s quick acting catches her before she can collapse to the snowy ground.

“No- no you can’t.” He grumbles, leading her slowly to the bed of the truck. He helps her to sit beside Yao, before he climbs up to work on Detective Megan.

“Oh no-” Dani breathes your name, hands shaking as she exposes your hand. Indrid moves quickly, rushing forward to the cabin of the truck and collecting the splinting wood-

“Their arm is broken.” He says quickly.

“Yeah, but still.” Dani takes the wood as she snaps the final few vines, watching your unconscious body slump and relax. She’s right, you look terrible. Your skin is littered in cuts ranging from harmless to bloody with debris and thorns- your arm is broken rather clearly, your hair is matted and your skin is downright frozen, pale and ashen. Terrible bags under your eyes, sunken cheeks, your clothes are nearly shredded, and it’s been snowing- but you don’t shiver.

"Megan was caught first-" Duck's interrupted by Leo.

"She ain't great either but kid was anxious 'n in bad enough shape already."

“We need help.” Dani says cooly. Her warm fingertips do little for the cold of your skin as she takes your pulse. She jerks the splinting wood around your arm and ties it as quick as she can.

Hollis slams their breaks as they pass by, hair whipping. “Where.”

“The lodge-"

“Yes.” Indrid answers the question before Hollis can even ask it, kneeling on your other side. Dani helps him lift you, draping you over Hollis’ back on their bike. He sits behind you, his arms across your middle and effectively sandwiching you.

The ride to the lodge is far too dangerous compared to how Indrid would like it to be, but there isn't a single future where Hollis wrecks them.

At the lodge Hollis breaks and almost immediately Indrid is jumping down. He tries to pull you down, but Hollis keeps your arms over their shoulders as they jump down the opposite side of the bike. They stumble back just briefly and huff breaths in the cold snowy air.

"Hollis." Indrid lifts his hands.

"Take off your glasses." They say.

"Hollis- _Take them off!_ Alright!" Indrid lifts his lenses from his nose, and takes a deep breath from new lungs.

"It was you." They stumble back again, back against the handrail of the stairs into the lodge.

"We don't have time for this." Indrid mumbles, tapping his glasses to his crystal. As he puts them back on a smaller, dark haired frame takes his place. "It was me. I fell running from your bikes." His voice is different, it echoes in his ears with a different cadence.

"It was- _you_?"

"Take them to the hot springs, and I'll answer all of your questions."

" _Shit-_ " They mumble your name and stomp up the stairs, kicking the door open and tearing through the lodge. Indrid follows, pulling his loose hair into a messy knot bun.

Indrid is back in his more recent, better skin when the others approach. Both he and Hollis are standing in the hot springs fully clothed, floating you between them. Jake, Aubrey and Dani come bursting through the back door, and all yell at once.

"They're fine." Hollis yells back. "We're keeping them warm and the water helps ease the bleeding. Less pulling pressure."

"Let me try something." Aubrey pushes off from her girlfriend's shoulder and kicks off her boots- before jumping in next. "I always feel like I can hear Sylvain in here."

"Me too," Indrid mumbles. He stares down at your parted lips. Your pale skin, the blood and dirt and grime caked onto it- how small and broken his wonderful ray of sunshine is.

"Alright, cool magic lady, Sylvain- I need to fix my friend. Can you help me out here?" She swirls her hands in the water and wobbles, but they begin to glow warm orange. The already tinted water erupts into this golden amber- streaks of bright yellow and white bubbling up around the four of them. "Definitely no more magic for-" Aubrey falls backwards into the water, floating on her back. "For a _while_." She sighs.

Hollis steps back, watching the swirling liquid around their legs and midsection. Indrid takes the chance to pull you closer, and look you over. Your hair catches in the water now, glowing as warm orange water tracks up your face- against gravity, seeping into the cuts and scrapes all over your visible skin. Barclay's long forgotten flannel and sweatpants sink into the water, allowing a still dazzling amount of light to filter through.

"Alright I- I need- the tools." Jake stumbles back into the lodge as the water continues to glow. Indrid just watches you, the color and life returning to your skin.

"Tools?" Hollis looks up, Dani nodding.

"Mama has to carve Nissa out."

_"What?_ "

"We'll explain, just get in here."

Hollis takes two warm towels to squeeze water out of their clothes (before Jake swings by and gives them a spare set.) In the lobby of the lodge as they approach there are definitely not enough people. Couches are mostly empty- Abbie and Keith are talking animatedly with a werewolf? Madeline is kneeling in the center of the room when Jake rushes up with woodcarving tools, and she starts carving out what appears to be something alive in the trunk of wood in front of her? Indrid, the mothman, is carrying you in a towel cocoon away from the hot springs??

Seya and Seo bracket them, pulling Hollis into the lobby.

"Well boss, we have some news for you."

Indrid watches the upcoming conversation play out as he bundles you in warm blankets and towels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: A few important conversations.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fall in love with the mothman (final fatasy victory theme). You get some closure, and heal. The End.

The twins lead Hollis into the main area, to find Mama on her knees, using her carving tools to chip into a hefty skinned tree trunk. It’s marginally smaller than what it was a few hours ago, but _big_. As Mama shears chips and strings of wood off, she huffs. 

“This,” She says, “Is Nissa. A wood nymph sylph.” She takes a large chunk off and steps back, peeling off her jacket and hat to work. 

Barclay calls from the kitchen- “A sylph abomination.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” They fold their arms, keeping their eye on the trunk. Jake stands beside them, gently grabbing the hand folded on his side. 

“It means, Nissa was exiled, and ended up here. And when she tried to do her nymph thing-” Leo picks up the conversation and passes the baton back to Mama.

“She couldn’t control the soil like she could on Sylvain. She couldn’t keep herself core wood and pretty leaves, the bark around her grew from earth’s way. It-” She drives the chisel into the wood and strikes it with her hammer- “Trapped her in her own skin.”

“So where is everyone then? My crew-”

“Sent ‘em home. Most everyone, Ned, Duck, anybody that’s got a place to be is there. I’m here to protect me and mine.” 

“And if this doesn’t end in a nice pretty happily ever after?” Hollis calls, hand tightening around Jake’s.

“Then it’s me and mine that take the fall. My house, my call.” Mama continues working as Leo rolls his eyes and disappears into the kitchen. Hollis hears some vague old man grumbling about hot towels and disinfectant- and they watch Mama work. 

“She doesn’t seem bad.” The werewolf calls, Yao? Hollis thinks? 

“She tried to kill-” 

“Me, it’s my choice to make an opinion.” He interrupts. “She’s feral, in some way- but she didn’t want to kill me.”

“Why did she take you then?” Abbie is seated on the couch beside him, and he nods. 

“I kept my crystal,” He fishes around in his tattered tank top, pulling out the orange shard most everyone in the room recognizes. “She wanted this.”

“Then- the humans?” 

Mama takes a large chunk carved in a circle in her hands, and starts pulling. “Come ask her yourself.” She groans, tearing the disc off in a shower of splinters.

A gentle green light emerges from the hole, and after a few seconds a voice follows.

“Hello?” She calls softly. 

“I take it you’re Nissa.” Mama says. 

“I am, are you the hunter?” 

“Nope.” She steps back and wipes her gloves on her jeans. “Don’t know what in the hell that means and I don’t care to. Hey, so why were you tryin’ ta kill my friends?” 

“I never intended to kill- I- I wanted help. I wanted answers.” Nissa says. 

A few of the lodge residents and hornets present hum, partially confused and partially pleased. 

“By kidnapping a police officer and a town newbie?” Keith gestures vaguely towards Nissa. “That doesn’t make sense.”

“The woman, she had information. I had contacted her in the past and she was collecting information about me. She had to know something. When I collected her though, she had nothing. She was frightened and I was angered. Same with the second. I needed help but even a sylph with such a magical presence offered nothing to aide me-”

“Close but off,” Barclay is passing through the main area, a large bowl of glowing soup on a tray- “Newbie ain’t a sylph. I’m goin’ t’feed Megan. Seo, Keith, get ready to run her home.”

“Memory wipe and healing,” Keith whispers to Hollis. “Don’t know how much it’ll do, but.”

“Off?” Nissa mumbles. 

Your name escapes Mama’s lips as she reorganizes her tools, grabbing a v-tool and a heavier mallet. “They ain’t magic.”

“But they had extensive energy- the- the aura.”

“It’s called bein’ an idiot and in love.” Mama grumbles, stripping away more wood, slowly widening the hole. “It’s infectious.”

“So- she’s- just a person? After everything she’s done to the town, to my crew, to the newbie?” Hollis stays away, happy to watch the lodge bustle along unbothered- Seo and Keith take off with Detective Megan, Mama carves a tree, Barclay cooks something (that smells pretty good all things considered-).

“Most of the time it’s a giant monster or an evil plan. I’ll take a nice ‘ _talk it out and get an apology_ ’ once in a while.” Mama mumbles.

Barclay finds the door opening just before he knocks- and Indrid waves him in quickly. 

“How bad ‘s it?” Barclay hums, entering and setting a tray of warm broth down on the nightstand. “Damn,” He looks you over, only your face is exposed but you’re still not great, color is returning to your skin but your hair is now matted _and_ wet, your arm is set off to the side and still longer than it should be. Bandages cover most of the exposed skin. 

“Megan had it better it appears. Finding their apartment broken into, running through the snow in the middle of the night, several panic and anxiety episodes, the head wound at the police station when Megan was taken, their panic waking here, being transported via motorcycle to the hospital, concussion treatment, abduction by the abomination, the last week has not been kind to them. Not counting the three days they had bodily autonomy they were unconscious.”

“Fuck.”

“Indeed. You have the-”

“Yeah, magic infused soup broth. We’ll see how they take it.” Barclay gestures vaguely to the bowl on the tray. “Can you feed them? I’ll set their arm right.”

“Of course- just a moment though.” He sits beside your upper body on the bed, and lifts a careful hand to your cheek. “Good morning,”

Indrid’s voice rouses you slowly, like you’re at the bottom of the sea looking up at the underside of the waves. You hear him so far away, but you do hear him. You follow. The first thing you notice is that everything hurts, less of an exposed nerve or CT scan, but more of a dull pressuring ache. Someone pulls on your arm and you wince- before you hear Indrid again. He’s gently shushing you- and you blink your eyes open. 

“Good morning.” He says again. 

“I said feed them not wake ‘em up-” That’s Barclay-

You open your mouth to reply but nothing will come, breathing hurts your throat, talking feels impossible. 

“Would you like to eat?” 

Food sounds really good. Indrid brings the bowl up to your lips, gentle tilts up to let you drink. It tastes good- just like anything Barclay makes but this time even better. The flavor is bright? It tastes- warm and safe and powerful. You feel the exhaustion settle heavily on you but not from fear, from relaxation. You don’t notice much of anything until Barclay speaks.

“Alright set, how you feelin’ newbie?” 

You blink and nod weakly, Indrid takes the bowl away. 

“You deserve some explanation,” Indrid speaks softly, and Barclay stands quickly, leaving. “I wish to apologize.” He continues just as softly, silver hair clouding around his head as he looks down. “You’ve been put in danger for selfish reasons, I hurt you and I allowed you to be hurt. You’re free to leave as soon as you wish.”

“Hey,” Your voice surprises yourself as much as it does Indrid. “So you can see the future?”

He laughs, a dry weak thing- “You want to- of all the- yes, That’s not all, I am also- well as you would know me the mothman.”

You want to argue, or demand an explanation, but Indrid is laughing. Indrid is here, everything is warm, you’re feeling your body stitch itself back together- you’re allowed to be a little out of it. You close your eyes and sigh into the towel your cheek rests on. 

“I’m from another planet, Sylvain. It’s what gives Aubrey her magic and what gives many of us here at the lodge human appearances. My glasses are mine,” You squint one eye open and watch Indrid lift his spectacles. For just a moment you see the flat red expanses of his eyes and then it’s like Indrid was never there. There’s just- mothman. A tall bipedal moth, dark feathers, large drooping antennae, shining red eyes.

“Hot.” You mumble, closing your eye again. 

Indrid laughs again- this time real and loud and you smile. 

“We have more to tell you, but you want to tell me something.” He says gently. 

“I think I love you.” You open your eyes- dedicated to keep them open now and look up at Indrid. He’s human again, his cheeks are tinted dark and hands in his lap. 

“Oh.” He says gently. It seems you’ve managed to surprise someone who sees the future. 

“From everything that’s happened you’ve cared. You’ve listened and fought and you saved me Indrid. You lied to me but it hurt you too. I saw the way you worried, the way you cried. I wanna know you, Indrid. Let me meet the real you.”

Indrid doesn’t say anything for a few seconds. When he does speak, a sheepish smile decorates his face. “You continue to amaze me, I thought you were going to demand this back.” He lifts your lucky scarf in his hand, the familiar color and texture heaven on your eyes. 

“I thought I lost it,” You try to push up in bed and gasp, shivering and curling in on yourself instead.

“No, it’s been on a bit of a tour trying to return to you.” He unfolds it and moves closer to you on the bed. “To your healing.” He starts draping it over you, and your good hand catches him. You gently take one end and instead thread it over his shoulders. 

“I think it’s found its new home.”

“Slow down,” Indrid laughs, smile threatening to split his face in two. 

“That’s my line!” Your voice croaks and you feel the exhaustion pinning you firmly to the bed- but everything feels like it’s going to be okay.

Indrid stays by your side the week you’re essentially on bedrest, he helps you walk as your strength returns, he draws for you and ferries visitors back and forth. He talks, more than he ever did before. He tells you about his time on Sylvain, about his role as the court seer, about what he remembers of his family. He tells you about coming to earth, he describes the first sunset he ever saw in such vivid- heartbreaking detail. He cracks open like an under boiled egg and with every wink, every excited ramble, every bonk into a corner from being too focused on his vision and not enough on his body, you want to spend more time with Indrid. He answers all your questions, he tells you about the abomination, about the fight, about what the townsfolk are likely to do today. He tells you about the sylphs at the lodge, he shows you his true form and lets you touch him- fingers gently carding through fuzz. (You learn he purrs- although he doesn’t seem to notice. You tuck that away in your memory for later.)

The Hornets visit on the first day, they all hug you, each asking questions and dropping off small trinkets. The twins give you travel toiletries, a paper crane from Abbie, a hairbrush from Michael, Hollis and Keith deliver groceries to the lodge and special treats directly to you.

Leo sends notes through the groceries, he visits the second day and sits, updating you on the rest of the Kepler townsfolk news. Every time he delivers a message to you from someone else you smile, people are asking about you. People miss you. 

The other lodge residents float in and out, Dani sits with you for nice long periods, she checks up on your arm and then will sit and draw with you. Jake and Barclay float through with deliveries or updates from the rest of the lodge. You meet Yao, he’s definitely interesting, with both a penchant for vocality and duplicitously, chess. Mama sits with you early in the mornings, she checks in and asks if you’re ready to get out and meet someone. Indrid often answers for you (you have no idea what she means of why Indrid is saying no- but you’re starting to trust his calls). 

Ned of all people visits on the fourth day, dropping a small figurine in your lap and patting your head before disappearing back into the lobby, loudly critiquing the ambience of the lodge, calling it too calm. When you unwrap it, a small brass statuette stands barely over two inches in your palm. It’s a small mothman from Point Pleasant- and when you turn it around, yep. It’s got the ass. Indrid is mortified and you can’t help but scream in laughter. 

Joseph Stern returns the day before you feel up to full mobility, Indrid is helping you lay back down when a frantic knocking echoes from the outside of your door. You nod and Indrid lets him in, hair wild and tie undone. He sits beside you hurriedly, taking your hand and spewing questions, offering advice and stretches. You let him, answering as honestly as you can and giggling when he storms off, briefcase in hand to demand Barclay only cook the best of his best for you.

That night Indrid sleeps in the bed with you, and although it’s a bit awkward- it is nice. You wake up to your nose nestled in his chest, one of his long gangly arms draped over your shoulder. He hums drowsily, and you grin. You could get used to this. 

You are going to go stir crazy if you don’t get out of this room though, when Mama enters Indrid greets her, you’re in the bathroom gingerly replacing what bandages you can, to your surprise most of the bruising is nearly gone. You’re still not super stable on your feet but Indrid lets you hold his arm. 

“Today good enough?” Mama mumbles to him.

“Yes, if they are willing to there is about a fifty percent chance.”

“I’m doing this on a fifty?”

“Better than a six.” He bites back. He calls your name and you look up. “I think it’d be good to finally-”

“Oh dope let me out for walkies please I’m gonna start plucking like a parrot soon.” You shove wrappers and trash into the bin, gently slapping the bandages to ensure none are loose. 

“Wh- yeah. Sure. We got someone for you to meet.” Mama nods, leading the charge out of your room. 

The lodge is just as homey as you remember, you keep your arm in a makeshift sling so you don’t swing it back out of place- but your feet fall on familiar hardwood. Barclay’s cooking breakfast, you can smell the sizzling eggs and bacon. Aubrey and Jake are talking in the lobby, loudly arguing and critiquing the powers of the sailor scouts vis-a-vis x-men mutants and you hear Joseph aggressively clicking his pen like he wants to participate in the argument but can’t figure out a way to do so surreptitiously. It feels like home. 

“Nissa?” Mama calls as she enters. A new face appears, standing from the counter barstool. As she approaches, something feels off. She walks with a footfall much heavier than expected, like she isn’t quite sure how to balance. Her hair cascades down her shoulders a rich brown and her eyes are strikingly green. An orange stone sits at her forehead, held up by thin jewelry wire twisted with great care, and small wooden flowers decorating it. Something feels- off. 

Mama quickly introduces you, “this is Nissa, Nissa, this is-” She gestures vaguely to you and you squeeze Indrid’s hand.

You realize too late that Jake and Aubrey have stopped talking. When you glance over, Joseph is disappearing into the kitchen. Indrid is holding your hand just on the inhuman side of too tight. 

“Who are you?” You ask gently.

“I’m a nymph,” She says quietly- “I’m somewhat of a nature spirit- specifically trees and flora.” And as she speaks you hear the magic in her words, the tone of a person speaking a second language that still bleeds their first. 

You take a deep breath, and try to steady your thundering heart. So then that means Nissa was the abom- the mon- You fight against everything your human brain is screaming. No. Nissa was lost and confused, and needed help. Your hand is shaking as you lift it and your smile feels forced- but your voice rings out steady. 

“Nice to meet you, you must have gotten really lost on your way here. How are you doing now?”

Nissa takes your hand and shakes it gently, looking to Mama who nods slightly. “I uhm. I am doing much better now. Thank you.”

“Welcome to Kepler.” You say.

“You continue to surprise me,” Indrid whispers quietly. Nissa steps back, staring pointedly at Mama for some kind of guidance, and she seems to blush under the gaze. 

“Alright- breakfast.” She storms away, Nissa grabbing her hand just in time to follow. Jake and Aubrey rise from the couch and follow- Indrid laughs and when you look up his glasses are tucked on the top of his head. His eyes are those flat expanses of red, reminding you he’s not human.

He smiles down at you, and you smile back. “You do,” He says- voice warm and soft and filled with incredible domesticity. “Every day I think I’ve understood you, but you so deliberately choose kindness.”

“There are a lot of things we don’t understand, but all we can do is learn, and be kind. Let our pasts guide us, and move forward.” Your shoulders are still shaking, but saying it makes it feel real. 

“Then let us- for now- choose breakfast.” Indrid offers his hand, and puts his glasses back on. You take his hand, and nod. 

He takes off for the kitchen with his long gangly limbs, but this time you think you can keep up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well friends,,,.. we did it. Please do leave a comment if you enjoyed, it really does mean the world to me. If you read all this way, why not check out [Indridfuckers Inc.!](https://discord.gg/4ThtHm7) Getting back to this story really has been nice, it's sorta like falling in love with the characters all over again. I'm real interested in writing some of the stuff that got cut out though, like Indrid and Hollis' conversation. Maybe someday. 
> 
> Anyway, congratulations on finishing Slow Down. You now have earned my undying love, adoration and the right to call yourself a mothfucker.

**Author's Note:**

> What the FUCK is up, I'll update this with a chapter count when I get a better grasp. I've got the next three written out, and If I had to guess at this point it's looking like about fifteen chapters or so? Variable to change. 
> 
> But please PLEASE leave a comment if you enjoyed! Haven't written a si longfic in forever and this is gonna be the first one I actually finish, so stick around for that. Yeah I like Leo and Hollis lol and Indrid will actually talk to you in the next one, I swear


End file.
